Can't Keep it from Me
by NikLovesLove
Summary: BELLICE! When Edward introduces Bella to his family for the first time, Bella realises he isn't the vampire she wants to be with. She doesn't want to hurt him, but she still tries to get the girl. The trickiest part? Edward can obviously read Alice's mind. Be careful, Bella...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please go a little easy on me. There are little bits in this story that relate to the movies/books but won't actually be following the story.**

 **Bella's past is different. You'll get some of it in the second chapter that I've already written and waiting to upload!**

 **Also, on a side note, I am Australian and I apologise for any differences that you may come across during this story.**

 **I don't own anything to do with the making of Twilight and all, that all belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

 **ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE STORY!**

 ****** Chapter One ******

I was walking hand-in-hand with Edward once we exited his car and began walking to the entrance of his home. Upon seeing this house for the first time, I was awestruck. The place was massive, with glass windows and doors. Walking inside I was met with a beautiful wooden staircase leading to the upper floors. Everything looked spotless. Ornaments shined, I could move my finger across a bench and it would collect zero dust. To say the least, I was amazed with this house, it wasn't what I was expecting at all.

Edward brought me here to meet his family properly, as we have only ever seen each other around school and never spoken a word to each other. I can't help but feel nervous, especially since he sprung the idea on me last minute, bringing me over here straight after school. If I had a bit of a warning, I'd have dressed better instead of wearing black sweat pants and a light grey hoodie. He told me it doesn't matter what I wear, that it won't bother them considering he mentioned my circumstances. I don't know if I feel relieved about that, or even more nervous. No time in trying to figure that out now though.

He guides me into the dining room, and I automatically am greeted by a heavenly smell. Edward and I stop walking and he introduces me to everyone in the room. He gestures towards a woman who is finishing with the food she was preparing and he informs, "Bella, this is my mother, Esme."

"Hi" I shyly respond, gripping Edward's hand with a little more pressure from my nerves.

Esme walks over to me from behind the kitchen bench and gives me a hug, which made me have to let go of Edward's hand. "It's lovely to finally meet you, Bella." I was surprised by the hug to say the least, however I felt comforted by the embrace. She releases the hug but keeps her hand on my shoulder, rubbing small circles.

"This is my father, Carlisle" Edward continues to introduce his other family members. Carlisle was wiping his hands on the tea towel and nods his head with a smile,

"It's good to meet you, Bella." Carlisle sincerely adds, "I've never seen Edward as happy as he has been these past few days, in all the years I've known him. For that, I am truly grateful."

To say I am touched by his lovely words, is an understatement. I could barely say anything, all I managed was a stuttered, "Th-thank you." Esme squeezed by shoulder before letting go completely and making her way back over to her husband.

Standing beside him was big built man with a smirk on his face, who Edward informed me was one of his brothers, Emmett. Beside him, was a stunning blonde, though unfortunately she held a scowl on her face that she aimed towards me. I was told her name was Rosalie, and was Emmett's girlfriend.

Just then, a figure made her way through the window. Once she entered the room, I noticed she had short black hair, and was smiling. Oh my god, her smile. I swear it must be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. What's more, is that her golden-amber eyes had me frozen to the spot. I was enamoured. Totally enraptured by this woman's beauty. While the others I have just been introduced to have the same coloured eyes, it was hers that seemed to make me feel like she could see into my soul, and I wasn't afraid by that thought, I felt safe. She made me feel safe.

She made her way towards me, still with that smile in place and gave me a hug. It may sound like I'm exaggerating, but that had to be the best hug I have ever received. I couldn't help the disappointment and emptiness I felt from the loss of contact when she let go and stepped back. Her smile wavered as she looked at Edward. She took a breath and held out her hand to me, "I'm Alice, you must be Bella."

 **Author's Note (again): Just want to add: Feel free to Follow/Favourite/Review!**

 **.. Reviews would actually be lovely, at least for this one and the next few chapters so I know I'm doing okay haha.**

 **Also, thanks for taking the time to read! I appreciate it!**

 ** _Until Next Time..._**


	2. Chapter 2

****** Chapter Two ******

I almost missed what she said, still captivated by her beauty and the memory of her holding me in her arms. I took her hand, too eagerly but hoped nobody had noticed, "Alice?" I asked, making sure I got it right. That smirk of hers returned, dammit, she noticed it but she nodded nonetheless. Butterflies started up in my stomach and when I heard a cough, I realised I was still holding her hand and quickly let go.

Edward placed his arm securely around my waist and pulled me towards his side, which I subconsciously reacted by slightly pulling away from him. He let go and looked at me with concern in his eyes, he asked, "Are you okay, Bella?" I realised how I responded to his embrace. Blushing, I looked down and then towards Alice who had been looking at Edward with what seemed to be guilt in her eyes. When her eyes locked onto mine, I swear my heartbeat picked up.

Hoping to cover up the cause of my sudden rise in heart rate, and remembering where we were, I questioned to the people in the kitchen, "Vampires don't eat food?" Esme and Carlisle chuckled, and walked past me, food in hand and placed it on the long rectangular shaped table.

"As I am sure Edward has told you," Esme started. "He mentioned to us your current living arrangements. So I hope you don't mind us making you a nice meal." Her kindness was too much to refuse. Besides that, the food smelled amazing and I haven't had a good meal like this in a few years.

"No, I don't mind at all. Thank you, it's very sweet of you all to do this for me," I gratefully replied.

Carlisle stepped forward smiling beside his wife and stated, "No need to thank us. It gives us a reason to use the kitchen." The two of them walked out of the room, followed by Emmett and Rosalie. His arm was placed around her, but she shrugged him off to which he responded in feigned defeat by placing his hands in the air.

Edward sat in the chair to my left while Alice still stood in the dining room, looking between Edward and myself before another figure made its way through the window and to Alice's side. I studied them for a bit, not realising I was staring, until Edward speaks up,

"That's Jasper," he informs me. I nod my head slowly and take a bite of the meal the Cullens had cooked for me. Edward continues, "He's Alice's boyfriend." I choked on my food at the mention of him being her boyfriend, and Edward quickly took care of me by patting me on the back until I stopped having a coughing fit.

Jasper looked confused and cocked his head to the side, studying me. He looked at my throat and back at my face a few times before Edward looked at him and merely said, "Jasper." He stopped looking at me and looked towards Edward. He nodded his head, turned around and began walking back towards the window. Now it was my turn to be confused.

I started having the water that was on the table in front of me, when I looked up at Alice who was already looking at me, like she was trying to figure something out. Her thoughts were interrupted though by Edward's words, "Alice. I think you better make sure your _boyfriend_ is alright." Once again, I started having a coughing fit. Pull yourself together! You either look like an idiot who can't have a meal properly, or they're catching on to why you keep choking on your meal.

It was Alice this time who came to my rescue, "Bella? Here, give this to me" she takes the glass of water from my hands and places it back on the table. Alice is kneeling beside me to my right, and begins patting my back but holds my right hand at the same time. Quickly, I recover, and Edward has gotten out of his chair and walked behind me.

Alice looked up at him and after a beat, she stood up and they both made their way into the kitchen, whispering to each other. I tried to listen to what they were saying, but I couldn't pick up on anything so I went back to my meal.

It was only twenty seconds later when they walked back out of the kitchen. I looked up at them and saw the hurt in Alice's eyes when she looked at me. She didn't say anything, but she tried to give a half-smile which came out more like a grimace, and left out the window where she originally entered from.

Edward made his way over, looking a bit troubled and tells me that there's something Carlisle and Esme want to discuss after I've had my meal. Once I had finished, we made our way into the living room where all the Cullens were waiting for us. Carlisle stands up and speaks first,

"Bella. From what we've heard and witnessed about you, you seem to be a lovely young woman. And clearly Edward seems to think so. Given the fact that Edward has told us that you have to live out on the street three or four days a week, because you can't afford to pay rent and your parents aren't around," he took a moment to take Esme's hand and walk a few steps over to us before he continued. "We would like to offer you a room here. You won't have to pay for rent or food, we'll supply that for you. We have a spare room with a bed in it, too. We don't want you living roughly. Especially in this town."

Rosalie was the first to speak up, "You have got to be kidding me? No. I don't allow it."

"Rose…" Carlisle tried to interject.

"No. She's a _human_. You know Jasper is still trying to overcome his urge for human blood. Why didn't we have a family discussion before you sprung this upon us? So much for us being a family." She crossed her arms in defiance, while Carlisle sighed.

"Rose. You know her situation. It's not fair to keep her living on the streets when we can help her."

"Why? Because her mother died when she was young? Because she never saw her father after the death? Because the vampire that took her in as his own daughter, ended up dying too after a few years of looking after her? Well I am still voting no. Sure. Her situation sucks. But our lives literally _suck_."

"Well I vote yes," Jasper butts in. Everybody looks to him in surprise and curiosity, including Alice. "It'd be good to have a human living here, so then I can learn to kick in the ass the urge to have human blood, quicker." Everybody chuckles, except for Rosalie, who just huffs.

Almost everybody had said that they approve of me living here, it was only Alice who remained to say anything. When I looked at her, my heartbeat began to quicken slightly, so I began to take slower and longer breaths to settle it down before it became too noticeable.

She looked at Edward who I saw in the corner of my eye, slowly shaking his head 'no'. Putting my full attention back on Alice, I see the struggle in her eyes and it only makes me concerned. _Is she okay? Does she not want me to move in here? Why does she keep looking at Edward?_

Alice closes her eyes and takes a breath before taking a tentative step forward. "I vote, I vote yes." I heard Edward's faint sigh and head lower as Alice gave her answer. I looked at him in confusion.

"Edward?" I ask, making him look at me. "Do you not want me to stay here?" He looked at Alice and back to me again before stating,

"Of course I want you to stay here with me."

"Then why did you react the way you did when Alice voted yes?" I push on the subject.

He struggles for words, looks pained, even. Alice spoke up walking towards me, "Bella?" I look at her, questioningly. She places her hand on my forearm and tugs slightly, asking, "Can I talk to you about something?" She tugs again at my arm, and I follow her outside.

 **Author's Note: Thanks again for taking the time to read my so far little fanfic!**


	3. Chapter 3

****** Chapter Three ******

After a ten minute walk, we are met with a small lake. She sits down on a fallen tree and when she sees me still standing, she pats the space next to her on her right for me to sit down. I do exactly that. We sit in a fairly comfortable silence for a few minutes before she lowers her gaze and speaks up.

"Edward," she breaths out, shaking her said slightly.

"What about Edward?" I question, curiosity levels rising.

She takes another breath, trying to steady herself. She lifts her head and looks back at the lake. I follow her gaze and notice the trees and a few deer are found reflecting off the lake. Little ripples of the water make its way across the surface as the animals take their drink from what Mother Nature had supplied them.

"You know his ability, yes?"

I look back at her, she's still focused on looking forward. I wonder where she is going with this, "Yes," I answer her. "He can read minds."

She nods her head and a slight _hmm_ escapes from her throat. "But he can't read yours," she states as a matter-of-fact.

"No, he can't read my mind. Alice, what are you trying to tell me?" At this point I'm getting worried and my curiosity levels keep on rising, and I really need to know what is going on. Right now.

"He can read everyone's minds, but yours -"

"- But mine, yes we've just been through this," I cut her off.

"Meaning he can read my mind, and what I think of you."

I froze. Not out of fear, but out of shock. _Why would Edward care so much about what Alice thought of me, that he responds negatively toward her? He doesn't act that way with Rosalie? I don't understand._ "What you think of me?"

She closes her eyes and breathes out, "Yes," before opening her eyes again. Still, she hasn't glanced at me since the moment I sat down beside her.

"Okay, and what do you think about me?" I found myself asking. My heart is beating faster, now I'm worried. I found myself hoping she doesn't hate me, and wondering why I care so much if she does. I only just met her and we've barely spoken to each other or gotten to know one another. I watched her start playing with her hands, I think it's cute how nervous she is. My hand twitched, wanting to hold her hand, but stopping myself just in time. _Oh boy. I'm dating one vampire guy only to become interested in his vampire sister. This ought to go down well._

She finally looks up at me. The corner of her mouth twitches in what's supposed to be a half-smile to calm my panicked heartbeat down, though I can see the worry on her face and it does nothing to calm my beating heart. She looks down at my hand that I rested between myself and Alice. She places her own hand on mine and looks back up at me.

I couldn't help but keep looking from her eyes to her lips, and back up to her eyes again. I found her doing the same thing, and she bit her lip, retracted her hand, and quickly looked away upon being caught. I thought it was the sexiest thing ever. If anything, it made me want to jump on her lap and straddle her and kiss her until I was going to die from the lack of oxygen. _Get a hold of yourself! Dammit, Bella. Focus! Okay, okay._

"When I entered through the window and I saw you properly for the first time, he knew I was…" she paused. _For goodness sake, please spit it out, Alice, I want to know!_ "He knew I was, attracted, to you."

My breath hitched. I wasn't expecting that answer, but I was sure hoping for it. I didn't think it would happen, though! I realised I hadn't said anything and found her looking at me in concern. "You're attracted, to me?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Yes," she responds, looking back at the lake. "Then when I hugged you, he knew that my attraction towards you was quickly growing. He straight away saw me as a threat."

"Why?" I asked. "Why would he see you as a threat if I'm dating him, and you have a boyfriend?" My voice weakened at that last part, which didn't go unnoticed by Alice as she looked back at me. Her features showed that she was caring and understanding.

"Because he could hear your heartbeat increase when you would look at me, or when I touch you," she looked down at my hand again. "And you tried to move away from him when he held you." _It didn't go unnoticed then. Great. Just, great._

She placed her hand on mine again, which caused mine to tingle with the touch automatically. My heart picked up its speed again. She looked me in the eyes, then back down to my lips, her attention shamelessly remaining there longer than what was considered normal. My self-restraint broke when her eyes met mine once again. _Fuck it._ I leaned forward, caressing her right cheek with my free hand, and met our lips in a tender kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Just want to say again a quick thank you for reading my story. Also, I don't plan on finishing this story anytime soon, I will be continuing it on for a while!**

 **I would also like to give a shout out to my number 1 fan, T-Dawgz**

 **I want to thank you so much for your kind reviews! It truly means a lot and I hope each chapter I post is always better than the last! :)**

 **Anything thing I would like to mention, is that at the start of this chapter, Alice and Bella kind of get it on... So if you don't want to read, just skip until you see bold writing :)**

 ****** Chapter Four ******

She lets go of my hand that's resting on the tree we're sitting on, and places both of her hands on my waist, pulling me closer towards her and deepening the kiss. I unintentionally let out a soft moan when her tongue slides across my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I eagerly allowed. Our tongues fought for dominance the more heated our kisses became.

Her hands started to lower down from my waist, making her hands go under my hoodie and begin their exploration from my lower stomach, slowly making their way up. With her touch, I felt my underwear beginning to dampen from my own arousal. I heard Alice take a sharp breath through her nose let out a soft moan, believing she smelled my arousal. If anything, it turned me on even more.

She started pushing me backwards until I was laying on my back on the wide tree. The width of it made it easier and more comfortable of a surface to lean on. When I was completely laying down and she was on top of me, she broke the kiss and began tugging at my hoodie in a silent order to take it off. I did just that. She resumed kissing me and down my neck, to my pulse point and softly sucked on the skin there and proceeded to lick the spot that was sure to have a mark there now.

Alice moaned louder this time, her hand cupping my breast, causing me to moan in response and my hips to jolt up at her. She placed her left thigh in between my own, right where I needed it. I started riding up against her thigh and she continued playing with my breast. She proceeded to kiss her way down my chest and began to lightly suck my nipple through my black laced bra. She moved her thigh away, much to my disappointment, though she resumed her kisses down to my stomach, and to the waist band on my pants.

She started to pull my pants down a little bit. _Finally, oh my god._ Just when I thought we were seriously getting somewhere, she jumps backwards, landing up against a tree, panting slightly.

 **IT IS SAFE TO READ AGAIN ;)**

"Alice?" I ask confused, bummed, and worried. I sit up to look at her. Her body is facing me but she is clutching against the tree, as though stopping herself from coming back to me. _Please don't try stay away, I need you right now. Oh, how I need you._

"Alice?" I ask again.

"We can't do this," she says. "I have a boyfriend, you have Edward. This isn't fair on either of them." _Great, she starts thinking clearly right when I need her the most. Brilliant timing there, Alice. Brilliant timing. Argh._

"I know, I know. But it's not fair on us if we stay with them when we want to be together." There was a pause from Alice. "You, you want to be with me, right?"

"We should head back now," she states and begins to walk off in the direction we came. I quickly grab my hoodie, put it back on and jog to catch up to her.

Neither of us said a word to each other for a few minutes before a thought suddenly occurred to me.

"He can read your mind," I stated. "Does this mean we're screwed?"

She stops walking, and I stop right beside her.

"Alice?"

"He can only read what I am thinking of at the times he is around. As long as I don't think about what just happened, we should be fine," she replies slightly worried. We were about to start walking again when another thought occurred to me.

"You all are able to pick up on the slightest scents…" I began, hoping she understood what I was getting at. She didn't. I sighed and continued, "Even if you're able to avert your thoughts around Edward, I'm sure they'll know what's happened, anyways." I pointed down to my vagina, hoping she understood this time. A look of realisation hits her, _bingo_.

She licks her lips and averts her gaze.

"So? What happens with this situation?" I ask. "I don't want to walk in there, knowing everyone in the building can smell my arousal that you created."

She smirks and states, "You can go wash yourself off at the lake. I'll wait for you here." _I have a better idea._

"How about," I began. "We can both go back to the lake, so no evil monsters can get me because you'll be there to protect me, OR," I let the pause hang in the air for a bit.

"Or what?" she asks, curiosity becoming her.

I step closer to her, getting in her personal space and whispering in her ear, "Or, we can finish what we started, and they won't smell it on me because you can lick me clean afterwards."

Alice's pupils grow large but quickly moves herself a few steps away. _Damn, almost had her._

"Fine. I'll go back to the lake, but just so you know, I won't JUST be cleaning myself off in there. I'll be finishing myself off as well," I state with a flick of my hair, and began walking back to the lake.

After I cleaned myself up, I met Alice back where I left her. She looked over at me and I just smirked and walked right past her. She sighed knowing I had, in fact, finished myself off. She caught up to me and we walked silently side by side. We neared the house and I told her to remember from this point on-wards to think of something other than what happened while we were in the woods. She weakly nodded her head.

We made our way back into the house, and seeing no sign of Edward, I whispered to Alice, "Maybe we're safe." A second later, Alice spun her head at me with wide eyes in fear. "Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, confused. Fear bubbling inside me now, too.

"You brought it up, making me remember what I wasn't supposed to be thinking about," she said, fearful.

"Okay, then forget about it again?"

She shook her head, "It's too late."

 **Author's Note: Ooooh I wonder what's gonna haaapppeeennnn…. Okay, well, maybe I do know.. ;)**

 _ **Until Next Time…**_


	5. Chapter 5

****** Chapter Five ******

I hear slow footsteps coming from the flight of stairs we were standing next to. Alice is still looking at me, worry and guilt written all over her face. I look to the staircase and see Edward slowly descending the stairs, looking downwards and his eyebrows creased. He doesn't look angry from what I can see, just disappointed. My observation was deemed correct when he finished his walk down, stopping near where Alice and I stood.

"Alice" he croaked out. My heart panged with guilt, seeing him like this. Breaking. It was at that moment I saw Carlisle walk out of one of the living rooms and towards us with a face of worry and confusion.

"What's going on?" he asked, focusing more on Edward than Alice and I. Edward was about to speak up when Alice cut him off,

"Don't. Edward, please," she begged in a whisper, now turning to face the two males instead of looking at me. Carlisle noticed how Alice was standing protectively in front of me, hell, even I just noticed that. _Why does she feel the need to protect me? Please tell me there isn't going to be some kind of war!?_

Carlisle studies Alice to see if there are any clues as to what is going on. There isn't. All he could see from Alice, is worry, guilt and shame.

"Alice, what has happened?" Carlisle attempts again to get answers.

Alice stutters, "N-nothing you need to worry about."

Carlisle pauses and looks over to me. "Bella? Could you maybe tell me what has you all looking and behaving on-edge?" I felt bad. I wanted to tell Carlisle because he has been so lovely towards me, but I knew that I couldn't. I've barely known him a day, and this happens. _Ruining a family on your first day. Dammit, Bella. Can you do anything right?_

"They-" Edward starts, but is cut off by Alice.

"Edward, no-" Alice freezes in her spot. Both her and Edward's eyes darting from one side to the other as though they're seeing things that we cannot. I looked around confused as to what could possibly have them so, _entranced_? I don't know.

I look over to Carlisle, hoping he would give me some answers. But before he could say anything, Edward lets out a strained laugh. We look back at him, his eyes now focused on what's actually here.

All I heard was a very low whisper from Alice, "I am so, so sorry Edward." I look at her, seeing her look so vulnerable, it feels like a knife piercing straight through my heart.

Edward takes a few steps back, hitting the wall behind him. "Tell him," he orders to Alice. "Tell him the vision you just had."

"Edward please don't do this-"

"Tell him!" His willpower to remain calm starting to crumble. I'm becoming more anxious the longer this goes on for. By now, the other Cullens enter the space we currently occupied, curious as to see what the fuss is all about. Especially since Edward never lost his cool.

I turn my head slightly and see Jasper taking a few steps forward, getting in front of the others. _This is not going to end well._

"Edward," I tried. Surprisingly, he didn't try to stop me. He wouldn't look at me, but he didn't try stop me from speaking. I took this as a sign to continue, "Edward. You know I care about you." He looks like he is about to shatter into a million pieces. I press on anyways, "And I don't want to lose you." _As a friend._ Now, his eyes flick straight over to Alice, his eyebrows creasing again in hurt and confusion.

He now looks over to me. My heart breaks finally being able to properly see his eyes for the first time. He is truly heart broken. I never meant to cause this pain for him, I don't even know how this all started. Well, okay I do know how, but it doesn't make sense for me to be so affected by Alice so suddenly. I have not known her a day, and yet I feel like I would do anything for her.

"You want to be with her," Edward states, motioning to Alice. She must've thought about when I told her I want to be with her, and she hadn't replied to me, right before we left the lake together. I swear everyone in the room couldn't get more confused at this point.

"What is he talking about, Bella?" Carlisle kindly urges me to explain the situation. I'm glad he didn't bring up the 'vision'? Because from Edward's reaction to it, I'm going to assume it isn't something that would help us in trying to defuse this situation.

I look over to Edward who seems to be having a conversation with Alice just by reading her thoughts. Assuming Alice has to pick up on the slightest facial movements he makes to know what he is thinking and how she should respond with her thoughts, I decide to try and drag out the situation as long as it is needed for the two of them to sort it out.

"You see," I began, internally trying to think of what to say next. Speaking slowly to give me more thinking time of how to go about this, I continue, "I know you are all from different centuries, and I understand that your beliefs would possibly be more ingrained than most of the people from more recent years…"

Everyone just looks at each other, hoping one of them knew where I was going with this. I look back at Edward and Alice who are still having a silent conversation, which is really starting to annoy me now. _They better sort it out soon because I don't know how much longer I can keep this up for. I've barely said anything and I'm nervous as hell about having to do this._

Continuing on with what I had started, "I am, uhm," I begin to stutter. _Hurry up, guys. I am dying here_. "I am, ah, bisexual." I see the surprise in almost everyone's features. Carlisle's is more of a slight confusion but isn't showing any resentment towards me, and Esme's is of comfort, giving me a small smile in support. Nobody had any not-so-great reactions, which was a relief. I didn't want to make this whole situation worse.

"Why did Edward insinuate you wanting to be with Alice?" Carlisle asked.

I paused for a beat. I was about to speak when Edward spoke up first, "Nothing." I looked to him in surprise, and glanced over at Alice who released a relieved breath. He spoke in monotone, "I was overreacting. Bella had told me her sexual orientation earlier today, and when I noticed her and Alice getting along so fast, well, I now admit that I was getting worried over nothing. They just became good friends quickly."

He refused to look at me. Everyone beside Edward, Jasper, Alice and myself, nodded their heads slowly in recognition of where he may have gotten his ideas from. Jasper just looked down at the ground and was one of the first to walk away.

When it was just us three left in the space again, Edward looked back at me and said, "Alice won't leave Jasper." I felt a pang in my chest, but I wasn't entirely surprised by that statement. He continued, "I know you still have feelings for me, though," _Barely_. "I want to be with you, Bella. Alice's vision can always change-"

"-Vision?" I asked. Now having the opportunity to ask about it.

"Yes, I have visions of the future about the people I know," Alice speaks up, not looking in my direction. However, she steps aside so she isn't standing protectively in front of me. She states, "But the future can always change depending on the person's choices."

"What vision did you have?" I ask her, intrigued.

"What?" Alice and Edward both ask. Realising how they sounded, they tried to cover up their uneasiness by looking distracted, it was painful to watch because of how obvious they were being.

I explain, "Edward said he still wants to be with me, and that your vision can always change. What vision did you have?"

"Oh, ah, nothing worth mentioning," Alice blushes and looks away. I have an inkling of what her vision was about, now seeing her reaction. _So, I DO get the girl. Wait, but Edward said she isn't going to leave Jasper? I'm confused. Maybe she didn't have a vision where we get together? Well, damn._

"Do you still want to be with me?" Edwards asks me quietly, almost afraid of my answer. I pause. I want to be with Alice. I don't know why but I feel strongly towards her already, more than I have felt with Edward and I've known him for the past month. I look over to Alice who has seemed to go rigid and looking towards a window in the opposite direction of where I am standing. I inwardly sigh. _"Alice won't leave Jasper,"_ I hear Edward's words repeat in my mind.

"Yes," I found myself lying. "I still want to be with you." Edward releases a small smile and envelopes me in a hug. Alice walked by me to enter a different room, hiding her face from my view, so I couldn't see how she felt. _I seriously hope I have made the right decision. If not, so help me god._

 **Don't worry, I have SO not forgotten this story is about Bellice!**

 **This chapter was just to start off the tension that is going to start building between Alice and Bella!**

 **Next chapter will be the beginning of the awkwardness and tension between the two, and something is going to happen to Edward. Hmm…**

 **Believe you may have an idea as to what's going to happen, or would like to happen? Leave a review! I have my ideas already, but it would be interesting to see what you guys think. I may even add it in to the story!**

 **Thanks for reading, guys and gals! :)**

 _ **Until Next Time…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Just a heads up, next chapter is when the fun should be starting! I don't really plan out my chapters, I just have some ideas that pop into my head and I go for it.**

 **So if you have any ideas or suggestions you'd like to see added to this story, please let me know and I'll see what I can do! :)**

 **Also, I'm going to upload a chapter every day for as long as I am able to do so, then it could be possibly every two days. Basically, if I don't post a new chapter for a day or two, IT DOES NOT MEAN THAT I AM GIVING UP ON THIS STORY! :)**

 **Anyways, this chapter is really just to start putting things in place for the tension to start building between the current four main characters, Bella, Alice, Edward and Jasper.**

 **In short, the next chapter should be when the tension begins!**

 **That's enough of me talking, NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

 ****** Chapter 6 ******

Edward walks me to my new room in their house, holding my hand. After the feeling of having Alice's hand in mine, this feels completely foreign. I'm just going to have to deal with it. _Maybe I'll get my feelings back for him and move on from the infatuation I have for Alice._

"This is your room," he informs, smiling down at me and giving my hand a light squeeze.

"It's great," I reply, trying to sound happy when I wasn't, not with this whole Alice situation going the way it has. _I need to forget about her_. The view from the door where we stood, you could see the queen size bed in the bottom left corner and a desk in the upper left corner of the room. The bed had a purple duvet on it, with hot pink, light purple, and neon green swirls patterning the blanket.

I take a step in the room, releasing Edward's hand. He stays leaning against the door frame while I examine the room for the first time. To my right, closest to the door was a flat screen TV and past that, was a walk-in wardrobe. No clothes were inside, as I haven't had the time to go and pick up my stuff from Jacob's.

I need to make sure Jacob doesn't go too ballistic when I thank him for taking me in a few nights a week against his father's wishes, and inform him of my new residency here. He and his family hate the Cullens, well more specifically, _vampires_. I know he won't like my news, but he's my best friend and I will have to tell him that truth.

Exiting the wardrobe, I turn to look back at Edward who is still leaning on the door frame, with a smirk played across his face and his arms crossed against his chest.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you like the room," he says, uncrossing his arms and making his way over to me.

I shrug my shoulders, playfully replying, "Eh, it's alright," I give him a wink which makes him let out a short, low laugh. Once he reaches me, he turns me around and gives me a hug from behind. He kisses my left shoulder delicately, softly. I feel sick. He isn't the person that I want to hold me and touch me like this. _Well you better start wanting him this way, and soon._ I scold myself.

I try to reciprocate his affection, by turning around in his arms and kissing his neck up to meet his lips. A couple seconds pass with just us in this embrace before he started to deepen the kiss and wanting more. I don't want this, and I don't want him. _Yes you do_. No, I don't. _Well you better start believing you do._

I pull away, giving him what was supposed to be an attempted smile, but coming out as a grimace.

"Sorry, it's been a bit of an intense day," I start. "I think I just need to rest for a bit." He just nods his head, but concern is written all over his face. He begins to follow me over to the bed. _Oh for goodness sakes, please leave me alone._

"You know," I say to him before sitting down on the bed. "I don't think I'm feeling too well. And you having a cold body and all, I don't think it'll make me feel any better. I'll just see you later, okay?"

"Okay," he warily responds, kissing my forehead. I shiver, and he quickly pulls back. He heads toward the door before turning back and confirming, "I'll see you later, then."

I just nod. He turns and exits out the door, closing it behind him. I sigh, laying down on my bed. "What are you doing, Bella?" I whisper to myself, not knowing Edward was standing outside my door, listening in. He lowers his head and walks away.

"Choosing me," Edward whispers in response to Bella's question to herself.

Alice's POV

I stood on the balcony outside of my room, not going to find Jasper. Instead, using the space to try and clear my head. Unfortunately, it isn't working. The vision I had earlier keeps replaying in my mind. _You made the right decision._ I keep telling myself, but I'm not convinced in any way. _You had to keep the peace in your family, you had to tell Edward you choose Jasper._

Sighing, I lean on the railing. So deep in my thoughts, I hadn't heard anyone approach me.

"You may not believe it," I jumped, startled by the sudden intrusion. I turn around to see Edward walking up beside me. "But, you did make the right decision. And you're correct in believing that this family wouldn't have been the same if you chose otherwise." He kindly stated after hearing my thoughts.

I sighed again, guilt flooding my features. "Edward," I began. "I'm sorry. If I could take back what happened between Bella and I so you didn't have to suffer, I would." There was a long pause as Edward was lost in his thoughts.

It was about a minute before he spoke again, "Alice, if I couldn't read minds, would you have gone through with it?"

"Gone through with what happened at the lake?" I checked to see if we were on the same page.

"Yes," he confirmed. It was my turn to pause. When I stopped Bella and I from going any further, I hadn't thought about the fact that Edward could read my mind and find out about it. _No, I stopped it because I didn't want anyone to get hurt by our actions_ , I thought to myself. Edward obviously heard it, though.

"Your vision," he started again. "Has the future changed, have you had another vision?"

I shook my head, "No visions since." He nodded his head and let out a long breath. "How did we get in this mess?" I murmured, leaning back against the railings, followed by Edward.

"She's beautiful," he shrugs, referring to Bella. _She really is._ Edward coughs and stands up straight again, holding his hand out to Alice. "Despite your feelings for Bella, you chose to allow yourself to get hurt in sake of not tearing our family apart and trying to keep me happy. And for that, I'm grateful."

I look down at his hand, wondering whether to take it or not. After a brief moment, I accept his offer of thanks by shaking it. Edward gives a small smile and lets go of my hand, walking back inside. It was then that I noticed Jasper standing at the door, looking at me with his sad eyes. _Jasper. He heard everything._

"I'm not mad," he tells me. "Just disappointed," his voice is so soft. Full of despair, and it breaks my heart.

"Jasper, I-"

"-Please, don't feel like you need to explain. People fall in and out of love, it's just what happens," he tries to state hiding his emotions, which he couldn't do well at all.

"No, Jasper, I-"

"-Alice. From the first moment I met you, I fell in love with you. I still love you, and I think I always will." My heart couldn't possibly break anymore at this moment, watching his resolve truly start to crumble. I couldn't say a word. Jasper takes a moment before speaking again,

"As much as I want to spend forever with you, I know that what I want the most is to know that you're safe, and that you're happy. That's all I want for you. And if you will have that with Bella, well then that's okay. It hurts, it kills me, sure. But I'll get over it. What I won't get over, is you staying with me if it's not what you really want."

Saying that I am touched by his words, is a complete understatement. I knew why I fell in love with him in the first place and this is the reason. He cares much more for others than himself. He is the least selfish person I have ever met.

Watching him now, completely vulnerable, I couldn't help but walk over and kiss him. It was a thank you kiss, an adoration kiss, a goodbye kiss….knowing that he was letting me go.

"I love you," I told him just above a whisper, full of sorrow and regret.

"I know," he replied, caressing my cheek. "But it's not enough now, is it?"

"Please don't leave me. Bella chose to stay with Edward. I can't have her, anyway. But I still love you. Why can't you let me stay with you?" I beg.

"Because I'm not the one you really want. And I also don't want to be your second choice. I love you, Alice. But my advice to you, is that Bella can die any second of any day. Go after her while you still can."

"But, Edward-"

"I'll deal with Edward. Now you go and get your girl." Despite everything that has happened today, he manages to give me a small smile. I give him a tight hug, every emotion I felt I placed into that embrace, and he returned it just the same. _Maybe this is why my vision hasn't changed. Because it's still planning to happen….I'm going to be with Bella._

 **Author's Note: Aww, poor Jasper. I'm writing this story and I feel so sorry for him hahaha. Ah well, we'll see what is in store for him in future chapters:**

 **Does he move on from her? Does he fall for someone else? Does he try and win Alice back? OR does he die in a tragic accident? Only one way to find out….By continuing with this story! Mwahahahaha**

 _ **Until Next Time….**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

 **Yeah, it's probably best not to believe me from now on about the whole tension thing. My mind just goes with whatever happens in the moment.**

 **However, this chapter does get a little intense…**

 ****** Chapter Seven ******

 _ **Bella's POV.**_

' _They're chasing me. The three red eyed vampires that killed the man who raised me as his own, when my real father wouldn't. The male with blonde hair held a devilish smirk on his face that made me feel sick. You could tell by his facial expressions that he had plans for me, and if anything, it made me want to crawl in a hole and die. But that wouldn't work for me anymore._

 _The woman running beside him to his right, had long red curly hair who seemed to be just as adamant on getting me as the blonde guy did. Every now and again she would release a little growl, making my insides turn in fear._

 _The third person who has been chasing me, has his black hair in dreadlocks. He jumped down from the trees and continued his chase on the ground alongside his two companions. Just like the woman would snarl randomly, he would trace his tongue over the bottom of his top teeth, leaving his tongue on his fangs for a beat longer before he put his soul focus back onto catching me. Like it's a cat and mouse game. These vampires are disgusting._

" _We just want to talk, Bella," The blonde guy drawled out._

" _Stay the hell away from me!" I called back to him. Running through the woods as fast as I could, trying to get back home before the trio get me._

" _Oh come on, Bella. We're not chasing you to kill you," The woman started. "We quite literally only want to talk."_

" _Well go ahead and talk, but I'm not going to stop running." The dreadlocked man sighed and stopped running altogether, causing the other two to stop as well. My curiosity overtook my want to keep running, so I also stopped and looked back at them._

" _I'm Laurent," The dreadlocked man spoke. "This is James," he pointed to the blonde guy. "And this is Victoria," He gestures over to the red haired woman._

" _What do you want?" I cautiously asked, still trying to get my legs to start running again, but them having stopped their chase seemed so out of character for the trio, that I just had to stop myself and try to find out what they're really up to._

" _Oh, no, we do want you. But not to kill you," Laurent continued. "We're all bonded together now."_

" _What are you talking about? I don't even know you!"_

" _But the witches do," there was a long pause before he smirked and continued speaking. "You remember the witches," he stated, as though it was a matter of fact. "They must've liked you if they didn't erase all the memories you have of being in their presence."_

" _What do you mean we're bonded together?" I demand. He just laughed and Victoria took over the conversation._

" _Our blood from when we were all human, has been poured together by the witches. They casted a spell on it, bonding us together for all of eternity. We can't harm you, without it having the same effect on us. If one of us dies, we all die." I didn't know how to respond other than ask another, simple question._

" _Why?" They all shrugged their shoulders, as though they didn't care, like it didn't worry them in the slightest._

" _That's for them to know, and for us to find out," they all said simultaneously in monotone._

I woke up with a start, breathing erratically. Unable to calm myself down, I try to hold onto something, to feel more grounded. I end up falling off the bed and landing on the tiled floor with a thump. Consciously, I knew it was a dream, but it felt all too real. It was the most vivid dream I have ever had.

The next thing I know, my door is being flung open and Alice was the first to enter my room before Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper joined us. Alice rushes over to my right, lifting me up into a sitting position, and sits beside me. She places her left arm over my shoulders, and the other one holding my right arm, to try and stop me from shaking. Rosalie was at my other side in an instant. She placed her hand on my cheek and moved my head so that I was looking at her and she could study my face.

"She had a nightmare," Rosalie said simply. "She's fine," she finished talking, letting go of me and standing back up a beat later. She tried to mask how she felt, determined to not allow the others to know that she did actually care about me. But I could tell, even in the state I am in now. It was comforting to know I did have people who cared about me, even if they didn't admit it.

Alice only held me tighter. Having her so close to me, made me finally get my breathing under control as I started to relax into her embrace. I leant my head on her shoulder, and she slowly placed her head on mine.

Jasper cleared his throat and told the others, "Alice seems to be calming her down, however I think it is best we give Bella some more breathing space." They look at him, trying to tell him they don't want to leave her, and that they want to be able to help. So he continues, "There's nothing we can do, and there's only need for Alice here now. If they need us, they'll let us know. Come on, let's give them some room."

They nod their heads and slowly walk out the door, hoping one of them would say they could stay. Neither of the two spoke a word.

"Finally. I thought I was going to be stuck in there forever," Rosalie started. Jasper and Emmett just rolled their eyes, knowing she wanted to stay and help.

 _ **No one's POV.**_

Bella and Alice remained in their embrace in silence for another five minutes, finding comfort in each other before Alice finally spoke up.

"Bella?" she whispered, as to not scare her. Bella only hummed in response. "What happened?"

"I fell off the bed," she replied emotionless. "No surprise there though, I can be quite clumsy." Alice smirked at the other girl's words, but her concern kept her asking questions.

"What happened in your dream?"

Bella sat upright again, but Alice kept holding on to her, not wanting to let her go. Bella didn't mind it at all. She craved Alice's touch when she wasn't around, and now that she has it, she doesn't want it to end. She sighed at Alice's question, but answering it nonetheless.

"The dream itself wasn't scary. I wasn't tortured or anything, it was just how real it all was and the situation. That was what scared me. I was so confused, I didn't understand what was happening," Bella said rambling on. "Laurent told me that we were all bonded together, Victoria explained that it was because of the witches, and I just, I just didn't know how to handle it all. When I -"

"- Laurent and Victoria? Was James in your dream?" Alice interrupted her. Bella's head snapped up to her.

"You know them?" Bella shouted, scared out of her mind. "What the hell is going on, Alice?"

"Bella, I -"

"- Am I really bonded to them?"

"I don't see how you could be -"

"- Were they visiting me in my dream?"

"Well if it's to do with the witches -"

"- So witches are real, too?"

"Yes, Bella listen to me -"

"- Oh my god. I've been bonded with vampire serial killers! What am I going to do? Noooooo no no no no no. I don't allow this. I forbid it! This can't be happening," Bella at this point is pacing the room with her fingers on her temples as she moves them in circles.

"BELLA!" Alice shouts, stopping Bella in her tracks. "You are not bonded to them!"

"I'm not?" Bella asks barely above a whisper, eyes red from trying not to cry.

"No. How could you be? You didn't even know witches were real," Alice calmly responds. She moves over to Bella, taking Bella's hands from her head and placing them in her hands, slowly rubbing her thumbs over the back of them. "I haven't had a vision about the witches in a long time. I would know if they were planning anything to happen to you, Bella. Please don't worry." Bella's tears finally fell and Alice pulled her into an affectionate hug. "I won't let anybody hurt you. You're safe with me."

After another couple minutes, Bella steps back and Alice wipes the tears away from the girl's face. They both give each other awkward smiles, then Bella looks behind Alice. She was so caught up in Bella that once again, she hadn't sensed Edward's presence until now. She turned around and saw Edward's face. He looked like he was struggling with a decision he was trying to make. In the end, he simply gave a small smile at Alice.

Being able to read minds, he knew Alice was only taking care of Bella, nothing more. So he decided he wouldn't make a fuss. Instead, he just walked past Alice and gave a kiss on Bella's forehead.

Alice watched Bella's reactions the whole time. She could tell that Bella didn't want Edward to be there, but knew she wasn't going to tell him to leave, either. Alice inwardly sighed, knowing Edward wants her to leave them two alone now. Bella looks over to Alice when she felt the atmosphere's mood change around them. Alice simply mouthed to Bella, "Don't tell Edward your dream." Bella nodded her head in response, at the same time as Edward slightly pulled away from her.

Edward had stopped allowing himself to read Alice's thoughts once he entered the room. He was happy that Alice was here as a friend for Bella, he didn't want her next possible thoughts to ruin his growing respect he had for her.

Alice gave a small, encouraging smile to Bella before she turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Bella called out to her, though she knew she didn't need to say anything above a whisper for the girl to hear her. Alice stopped walking, and slightly turned back towards Bella. "Thank you, I owe you one," she says, now just above a whisper. The words held so much emotion that she wouldn't have been able to say it any louder if she tried.

Alice gave a true smile and shook her head. She replied truthfully, "You don't need to thank me. Seeing you better than before is all the reward I need." With that, she turned around and walked out of the room. She found Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie sitting in the living room. As she walked in, they all smirked at her. Emmett was the first to say anything.

He put on a fake girly voice and repeated Alice's words, "Seeing you better than before is all the reward I need," drawling out the 'all' as he said it. Rosalie burst into a fit of giggles, whereas Jasper even let out a small amused laugh as well.

Alice crossed her arms over her chest while stating, "That was a terrible interpretation of me."

Rosalie says through her fit of giggles, "Well it's pretty close!" Alice sighs and sits beside Jasper. "So, got a thing for female brunettes, hey?" she continues.

Alice looked at Rosalie in an instant, who was suggestively wiggling her eyebrows. "You know, you've been acting really weird since yesterday," Alice avoided her question.

Rosalie just shrugged and says, "Maybe I'm loving the change we've had here since yesterday. It's become, interesting." Rosalie pauses for a beat before going back to her previous question, "So, Bella, huh?" She saw Alice shift closer to Jasper before stating, "Don't even try. Jasper told us you both aren't together anymore."

Alice moves back and gawks at Jasper, "What? Why?"

"Because the only people who are truly going to care are Carlisle and Esme," he replied smoothly. "And Edward would already know," he saw Alice thinking hard about something before he continued. "Bella wouldn't know. There's no chance Edward would give you any advantage of winning Bella over. And I know he'd be able to hear us all right now, if he isn't too busy being all caught up in Bella like you were," he smirks.

Alice wonders if Jasper is actually coping with this as well as he appears to be. It seems rather sudden, but maybe it is just his way of coping, she thinks.

They all hear a lot of movement, but don't know what's happening or where it's coming from specifically, until they heard Edward yell, "Bella!"

Alice was speeding towards Bella's room, with the others in tow when she suddenly halted, seeing Bella with her top slightly ripped and tears streaming down her face. Edward appeared behind her a second later, looking defensive as soon as he saw Alice and the others.

"Bella, come here," Alice said softly, not taking her eyes off of Edward. She placed her hands in front of her for Bella to take. Edward pulls Bella backwards when she went to reach for Alice, now holding her in place. More tears fall from her face as she mouths to Alice, "Help me."

Everyone besides Edward sees what Bella silently begged and they started to lunge toward Edward, to separate him from Bella. He was quicker though, reading their thoughts, knowing what was coming. He held her tighter to him and started running towards a tall glass window.

"You don't love her, Edward!" Jasper called out to him before they reached the window. Instead of jumping through it, he jumps over the railing of the second floor and lands down on the first floor, holding Bella in an attempt to protect her from the impact. It doesn't do anything though, as Bella's head manages to hit the ground.

"Bella!" Alice cries out, jumping over the railing to land beside the dazed girl. As the smell of blood travels through every vampire in the room's nostrils, they speed over to Edward, prying him off her while Rosalie and Alice hold Bella so she doesn't jostle in the movements from being separated by Edward.

"Alice," Bella weakly manages to say.

"I'm here, I'm here. It's okay. It's going to be okay," Alice tried to soothe. She moved her hand from being underneath Bella's head, only to find blood on them. The desire she had to taste it, to taste her blood was so strong, but her care for Bella was even stronger.

At that moment, Carlisle and Esme returned from their hunt, only to witness the end result of their little feud. Carlisle rushes over to Bella, checking for any other injuries. Bella's eyes continually closed and opened again, as though keeping her eyes open was a struggle.

"Stay with me, okay Bella? You're going to be okay," Alice tried to make herself believe it as well.

"Alice, I -" Bella struggles to breathe out.

"Shh, it's okay. You can tell me later. You'll be fine, Bella," _please don't leave me._

Bella struggled to say anything more, wanting to tell Alice she chooses her and not Edward, but eventually her heavy eyes gave way and she was living in total darkness.

 **Author's Note:**

 **SO, you CAN trust me when I say things are going to get a bit darkish soon. POSSIBLY next chapter. I'm planning to make it next chapter, but I'm sure you know how it is with me now about when I say things are going to happen. Oops.**

 **Look, if it's not next chapter, it'll probably be the chapter after that haha, my bad!**

 **I do have a lot of BIG events planned for this story, though!**

 **I can't wait until I get to them :)**

 **Things to think about:**

 **Are the witches actually after Bella?**

 **Is Bella going to have to turn into a vampire to survive this incident?**

 **What will happen to Edward because of this?**

 **Will Alice put herself through torture for allowing this to happen to Bella, right after she said she wouldn't let anything happen to her?**

 **Is Jasper** _ **really**_ **okay with Alice's feelings for Bella, and if not, will he decide to join Edward in a plan to try and keep them apart?**

 _ **Until Next Time….**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

 **Okay, heads up: This chapter gets a little dark….**

 ****** Chapter Eight ******

The Cullens' house was quiet. It seemed dark. Nobody had spoken a word to Edward after the incident. Nobody had really spoken a word period, too lost in their memories of the events that had happened these past couple of days.

Carlisle stayed at the hospital with Alice, both spending their time looking after Bella who still hasn't woken up since the accident.

Edward stayed in his room with his door closed, needing the little extra distance away from his family. He stayed sitting on a bench, looking out of one of his glass walls. He knows he went too far this time, but the thought of losing Bella to Alice made him do stupid things. If he lost Bella, he believes he'll lose himself more than he has done already, and he's determined not to lose this battle.

The rest of the Cullens are downstairs in the living room. Rosalie is holding onto Emmett's hand in a tight grip, Jasper is staring off into space, and Esme continuously plays with the necklace Carlisle gave her before they married. They are all too worried about what will happen to Bella, and what will happen to Edward if Bella doesn't return home as a human, and what will happen if she does.

Alice is sitting in a chair beside Bella's hospital bed. Carlisle comes and goes. He told the other doctors and nurses that he will be working tonight. He chose to work so he knew for sure Bella is being taken care of properly, as he is able to touch the equipment necessary and read the forms about her condition. But because he chose to work, he must also look after other patients. For the last fifteen minutes, it has just been Alice and Bella in the room.

"Bella," Alice whispers, voice full of sorrow and regret. "I am so sorry this happened to you. I should've protected you, like I said I would, but I didn't. I wasn't fast enough. If I could turn back time I would, I would do it in a human's heartbeat. But I can't. None of this would have happened if I had told you the truth. Bella, the other day when I chose to be with Jasper, it was only to keep our family together. I wanted to choose you. And I don't know why I have such strong feelings for you in such a short time, but you know what? It doesn't matter. I want to be with _you_ , Bella. Since I first saw you, it was always you I wanted to be with. I was a fool to let you go. In a day, you had made me feel more alive than I have ever felt in the time of me being what I am. Just, please wake up for me, Bella. Please wake up for me." Alice dropped her head onto the bed, wishing Bella would be okay.

Hearing a bit of movement, Alice looked up lightning fast in hope it was Bella waking up. She was only to be met with disappointment, it wasn't her.

"I think I understand why you and Edward have been acting strange lately," Carlisle announced as he walked in the room.

Alice scoffs lightly, "I'm sorry Carlisle, but I don't want to talk about him. Look at what he's done to her. She hasn't woken up yet and it's been hours!"

Carlisle placed his hand on her back in comfort. "I know it isn't easy. But Edward is family. He hasn't had a relationship with a woman in many years, he was bound to react poorly to this kind of situation. If you talk to him, maybe make him see it from your side of things, you both may be able to move on in a civilised manner."

"I don't think that will work, Carlisle. I've already tried. The only thing he wants is Bella, and he will do whatever it takes to win her over again. To be honest, I'm scared of what crazy thing he will do next. I don't see every decision people make in my visions. They come randomly, and that is why it scares me."

After a beat, Carlisle asks, "What about Jasper?"

Alice sighs, "We ended our relationship yesterday. He said all he wants is for me to be happy, and he knows I will be happy with Bella." She places her hand in Bella's, and not even a second later she feels Bella squeeze her hand, and gently rub her thumb over the back of it. When Alice looks up at Bella, she is looking right back at her, but quickly closes her eyes again when Carlisle looks up from his clipboard to look at the 'unconscious' girl.

"Well I better go check on the other patients again," he says. Giving Alice a caring smile, he walks away and exits the room.

"You're awake?" Alice whispers, just in case Carlisle will be able to hear her and being careful not to scare Bella.

Bella smirks, still keeping her eyes closed and slowly nodding her head. Alice let's out a breath of relief.

"You had me worried, I was afraid you would be this way for a long time, or worse." Alice sadly admits, now holding Bella's hand with both of her own.

"I won't ever leave you, Alice. Well, one day I will, but the probability of that happening is a lot smaller if I were immortal, just saying," Bella rasps out. Alice let's out a quiet, breathy laugh.

"Maybe one day," Alice replies sincerely.

"I'd like that. To spend forever with you," Bella opens her eyes to look at Alice. "I heard everything you said before."

"How long have you been awake? And how did I not know?"

Bella releases a quiet chuckle and replies, "I've been awake for a while. I just didn't let you know because I just loved being alone with you, even if we weren't talking. I was afraid that if I had let you known that I was awake, you would call out to the doctors straight away. However, to answer your question of how you didn't know, maybe you were too busy thinking? It happens."

Alice just nods her head, processing the information. "Can I get the doctors now? I just want to make sure everything is okay." Bella smiles at her and gives her hand another squeeze before very slowly and carefully nodding her head.

Alice goes to stand up when Bella stops her, "I want to be with you." This causes the immortal girl to turn around. She can hear the fast pace of Bella's heart, caused by her nervousness. "And I know you want to be with me, too." Alice simply nods her head, unable to form any words. "So you want to be with me, I want to be with you, we both want to be together, let's just do it. Do something for ourselves for once. If people get hurt in the process, it's their lesson in life to learn, not ours because we didn't intend for that to happen. If I have learnt anything from laying still, unable to move my limbs and seeing my vision turn black against my will, is that you need to do and say what you need to before it's too late."

Alice had so many emotions bubbling up inside her at that moment, that she can no longer control it. She leans over the bed frame, and meets Bella's lips with her own.

"Let's do this, then," Alice whispers, leaning down to kiss Bella again.

The kiss quickly deepens and tongues are fighting for dominance, when Bella winces and Alice immediately pulls back, concern washing over her face.

Bella just gives out a short breathy laugh stating, "I think we'll need to go a little slow, though." Alice just smiles in return.

"I'll go get the doctors now," Alice replies, and Bella just nods her head in approval, watching Alice leave the room.

After being given the all clear, and Carlisle's promise that Bella will be well taken care of, the three of them return home. Alice sat in the back of the car with Bella for the whole drive, holding hands, feeling content. When they arrive at the house, Alice and Carlisle race around to Bella's side door, opening it for her and gently helping her out of the car, before closing the door again and making their way through the entrance of the house.

They are met with concerned, yet relieved faces from all of Cullens besides Edward who wasn't in the room, much to everyone's relief. They all tell her that if she needs anything to let them know, and that they are here for her. Bella loves the Cullens, they're all so caring and thoughtful, well they were until one decided to go rogue.

Hearing a door creak open, Bella's breath hitched in fear. Carlisle and Alice stood closer to Bella, while the others were ready for anything that was about to happen. Bella's heart felt like it was thumping a million times an hour when she saw Edward meet the top of the stairs. He froze on the spot, seeing Bella with a bandage wrapped around her head.

After a few moments, he started his descend down the stairs, everybody becoming more tense as he got closer to Bella.

He stopped a few feet away from her, finally feeling her discomfort. He sighs, "Bella, I am so, so -"

"- No," Bella cuts him off. "I don't want to hear a word from you. I don't even want to look at you. Just leave me alone."

Edward is stung by her harsh words, but against his better judgement he presses on anyways. "Bella, don't be like that. It was an accident, mistakes happen."

"Yeah, like you," she replied with poison. "If you care about me at all, you would let me go."

Edward is confused by this statement and simply says, "I care about you, so I _can't_ let you go."

"Can't, or won't?"

Edward smirks, thinking she's being playful. "Hey, come on now. How about we -"

"- Break up for real this time and never speak to each other again? Yeah, I'd like very much." Bella spits at him, "You claim to care for me, but all you're doing is putting yourself first every time! Caring is about putting somebody else's needs before your own sometimes."

"You think you're such a saint? Huh?" Edward growls, taking another step toward her. "You're choosing to break up with me when you know for a fact it'll break my heart, and that it'll tear me up. So clearly you don't care about me, otherwise you wouldn't put me through that!"

"You know what? Yeah, you're right! I DON'T care about you! Not anymore. Not after everything you've put me through, for your own selfish disdain."

Carlisle takes a step directly in front of Bella, saying to Edward with his usually soothing voice, "Edward, it's been a tough day for all of us, Bella especially. She needs to be resting. If needed, we will _talk_ about this more in the morning when Bella has been well rested."

"No!" Edward yells, scaring Bella. "We can talk _now!_ "

Bella starts feeling dizzy due to all the stress and Edward's yelling.

"Edward," Carlisle tries again. "Look at Bella. She isn't well and you're making it worse for her. It's time to leave it alone. Let her rest."

"It was time to leave her alone a long time ago, _brother_ ," Jasper pipes in. Edward growls and turns around, now facing him.

"What has this got ANYTHING to do with you? Huh?" Edward yells at him.

Jasper steps towards him, not backing down under his hard glare. He continues in a collected voice, "The woman I have loved and been with for years has fallen in love with the girl you are once again _hurting_. So it is in every damn bit my business."

"Is that so?" Edward takes another step towards him. Rosalie leaves Emmett who's standing beside Jasper, and rushes over to Esme who is standing near her husband.

While the two of them battle it out with their words, Carlisle whispers a demand to Alice, "Take her away from here, now." She quickly nods her head and at the exact same time, Bella renders unconscious again, falling into Alice's arms who picks her up bridal style and rushes her out of the house.

Alice places her carefully in Carlisle's car and drives away from their home. She isn't sure where she is taking her, she just knows she isn't keeping her near the house when a major fight could take off at any second.

During the ride, Alice has a vision. Quickly yet carefully, she stops the car as to not risk a crash or causing a fatal accident.

 _Esme and Rosalie left the premises, after watching Edward take on the three men left in the house. Edward shoved Emmett hard into the tiled floor, causing a crack to grow along his face, leaving him motionless for a couple of moments. Carlisle rushes over to Emmett, while Jasper has Edward in a head lock, ready to pull his head off when Edward manages to switch positions and rips off Jasper's head, leaving his body to fall to the ground. Edward smirks and throws the head down on the floor, causing it to roll from side to side before it finally stops, and Jasper's eyes are left wide open in fear._

Alice gasps in horror. She quickly turns the car around and is heading back home, hoping to get there in time to stop Jasper from dying. After what felt like an eternity, she finally makes it back home and spots Esme and Rosalie rushing out of the house. She calls them over to stay with Bella. They both tried to stop her from going closer to the building, but Alice wouldn't budge, leaving the two females to protect Bella if it comes to that, while she ran inside.

A loud cracking noise and two thuds were made just as Alice made it through the doors. After making a sharp turn into the living room, she felt her knees buckle and she soon fell to the ground upon seeing a headless body. She was about to scream out, when she realised that Jasper hadn't been wearing them clothes. A moment later, Emmett emerges from the back of the room, clothes torn and looking depressed. Jasper is the next to appear, straight away noticing Alice and going over to her side.

Slow, quiet footsteps are heard, coming closer to them. Jasper holds Alice close feeling the tension in her body, when Carlisle walks into the room, carrying Edward's head.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am so glad Edward is finally out of the picture, I'm the one writing this story and he is seriously pissing me off. So, I just had to kill him.**

 **Your thoughts?**

 _ **Until Next Time….**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

 **I know it's a smaller chapter than usual, literally half the size of my previous few.… I'm just super busy today, but I had to get at least something done for you guys.**

 **So, here you go!**

 ****** Chapter Nine ******

It was dusk, and the Cullens were standing on the shore by the river. All the females holding a flower each, and the males holding the graduation caps that belonged to Edward. The area was lit by tall wooden torches that had been planted in the ground. A raft was made out of the fallen trees in the area, suited to carefully fit Edward's decapitated stoned body, and placed just beside the water while the family stood a small distance away.

The atmosphere was thick with emotion, and everybody stood in silence. Bella had slight watery eyes, but not daring to cry for the man who was the means of ruining her happiness, and of the people she cares about.

Everybody thought of all the memories they shared with Edward, the good and the bad. All Bella could think about, was how sudden he had changed. How he was caring and always putting Bella first, only to do a complete 180 degree turn. He turned into someone Bella would no longer care for. She wanted him out of her life and now he is, but no matter how much she began to hate him for what he had done to her, she can't help but feel guilty for how she treated him in the last moments of his life.

Rosalie softly began singing a calm tune, as she slowly walked over to the raft and placed her flower on Edward's body. She walked back to her spot, continuing to sing the tune while the others placed their flowers and Edward's graduation caps on his body, just as Rosalie had done.

Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper all look at each other, being the only ones standing beside the closest edge of the raft. Carlisle nods his head to them, and they all gently push the raft onto the water, holding it in place so it doesn't drift off. Everybody turns their heads to Bella, who walks over to one of the closest torches. Alice takes it out of the ground and hands it to her, a small reassuring smile plastering her face. Bella gracefully takes the torch and smiles back at her.

Alone, Bella walks over to the raft and nods her head at the males that are keeping it steady. They gently give it a push to start its journey on the surface of the water, as Bella throws the entire torch on Edward's body, igniting it.

She releases a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, and feels a cold hand slip into her own. Knowing who it belonged to, Bella tugs on the hand holding hers, pulling the other girl closer and into a hug.

"It will all be okay now," Alice whispers in Bella's ear. She could only nod her head in response.

Rosalie finishes singing her tune, and everybody joins together in one big hug, providing support to one another. He's officially out of our lives. Bella thought, I can properly be with Alice now.

Everybody walked back home when they had finished their goodbye's to Edward. Alice and Bella were the last to leave, feeling guilty by believing it was their fault for his death. However, they wouldn't dwell on it too much, what's done is done and nothing can change that.

The two of them started walking back to the house, hand in hand. Five minutes into the walk, they heard the sound of a stick snapping as though someone stood on it. Alice instinctively pulled Bella toward her, looking for whatever had caused the stick to break. She couldn't see or sense anything or anyone in the woods with them. Cautiously, she releases her hold on Bella, taking her hand back in hers again and continuing on their walk.

They finally arrived back home, both feeling much more at ease since the earlier events. Bella releases another sigh and the back of her head begins to ache, still recovering from the blow to her head from the previous day. They begin walking to Bella's room, when Bella stops out the front of it, shaking her head.

"Sorry," Bella begins in a low voice. "The last time I was in this room, Edward wanted his way with me. I don't want to go back in there just yet." Alice looks as though she has a battle of emotions going on behind her eyes at the statement.

"Would you like to rest in my room instead?" Alice suggests, voice full of sincerity and concern.

Bella smiles and places her hand on Alice's cheek, "That would be great, thank you."

The door to Bella's room suddenly slams shut, making both girls jump and Bella scream. Everybody rushes upstairs, Carlisle standing in front of the rest.

"What happened?" Esme asked, confused.

Both girls looked back at the door when Alice replied, "I have no idea."

"The door just, slammed shut on its own," Bella spoke up.

Rosalie piped in, "But the door can't just shut on its own?"

"I know," Alice whispers, speaking louder as she continues. "What is going on? This is the second unexplainable thing that has happened to Bella and I since our walk from the river."

Jasper joins in on the conversation and says, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Just as he finished speaking, Alice's hand is ripped away from Bella's as Alice goes flying backwards, sliding across the ground and hitting the wall behind Bella.

"Alice!" Bella screams and starts to run over to her, she gets about half way before Carlisle interjects.

"STOP!" Carlisle yells, causing everyone to stop dead in their tracks. Nobody had ever heard Carlisle raise his voice before. Everybody turned to face him, seeing him glowering to a space beside Alice.

"Carlisle?" Esme asks. "Is everything okay?"

He sighs, feeling deflated. "There's something I must tell you all," he began. Alice rose to her feet, making her way closer to the others. She reaches Bella and puts one arm around her, walking back to their original spot.

After a long pause, Esme speaks up. "Carlisle, what's wrong?"

"I've not been completely honest with you all," he announces. Everyone looks around at each other, hoping someone had an idea on what he was talking about. "I have a gift, just as Alice can see the future, and Edward could read minds," he pauses again. "I can see the dead."

"How come you've never told me this?" Esme asks. "And what has that got to do with what's happening now?"

"It was never something worth mentioning, until now. There's a spirit that's going after Alice."

"Who?" Jasper asks.

There was another pause before both Alice and Bella spoke in unison, "Edward."

 **Author's Note:**

 **So yes, Edward hasn't** _ **exactly**_ **left them…. Any thoughts on what you think is going to happen next? ;)**

 _ **Until Next Time….**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

 **Sorry I wasn't able to post a chapter yesterday! It was a really hectic day for me.**

 **Anyways, I apologise for this short chapter, but I wanted to get something up now, so I can start working on some other stuff for the next chapter!**

 **So, I'm starting the next one now-ish and will hopefully be posting it tonight as well! It should start getting more interesting in the next chapter, this one was really just to give you some insight into what I'm planning!**

 **Enough of me talking, NOW ON WITH THE STORY! :P**

 ****** Chapter Ten ******

"Edward?" Jasper growls.

"Yes," Carlisle merely whispers.

"Okay," Bella says. "So how do we get rid of him?"

Everybody shifts on their feet, or fidgets with their hands at Bella's question.

"What? What is it?" Bella questions.

"In order to get rid of a spirit," Rosalie began. "You need the witches." Bella's blood ran cold as soon as she heard those words, _the witches_.

Bella clutches onto Alice and pulls her over to the back wall. Knowing the others can easily hear her, she still pretends it's only between Alice and her as she yell-whispers, "WITCHES!? Alice, no! There has got to be another way!?"

Alice holds her hand tighter, trying to reassure Bella that everything will be okay. "I'm sorry, there's no other way. The witches are our only option to get rid of him, for good."

"But Alice, my dream -"

"- Was just a dream. There's no need to worry, Bella."

"But I had a dream about _witches_ , and now it just so happens we need to get in touch with them. In my dream I was introduced to the three maniacs, only for you to tell me that you know them. What if this dream I had, wasn't _just_ a dream, Alice?"

"Hey, hey, hey," Alice tries to soothe. "The witches won't do anything to you, we won't allow it. Please try not to worry. We don't have to go to them if you don't want to, we can see if Edward will give up his little antics, if you'd prefer it that way?"

Bella slowly nods her head, and Alice pulls her in to a hug. Bella's head rests on her shoulder and they stay in the embrace for a few moments before they have to pull away when they hear a cough.

"Alice," Carlisle starts. "Edward doesn't seem to be after Bella, but after _you_. Are you sure you're okay with this? Edward doesn't seem interested in giving up any time soon."

Alice nods her head in confirmation, "I know he isn't going to give up just like that, but I'm not going to put Bella in a situation she isn't ready for."

"What is Edward planning to do?" Bella asks Carlisle. "I mean, is he just trying to keep us apart, is he trying to scare us, or is he trying to – to kill Alice?" she stumbles her last words. The other girl only holds her closer, kissing her on the forehead, when she gets pushed away again by the invisible energy, however this time she is able to stay on her feet, and she growls in annoyance.

"Just to keep you two apart," Carlisle couldn't help but smirk at the perfect timing. "However, I believe he will resort in trying to get rid of Alice for good. After all, he changed into someone none of us recognised when he was alive."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, all thinking back to the memories. Bella takes a step forward, and says to the space around her, meant to be for Edward, "Edward, if you can hear me, please know that I'm sorry about how things turned out. I'm sorry that I chose to be with Alice, but only for the result of me breaking your heart. But I did care for you, you know I did. And I know you still care for me or you wouldn't be doing this to me and Alice. Please Edward, all I ask is for you to stop. You may not be hurting me physically, but you're hurting me emotionally. And I don't want my last memories of you being the reason of my unhappiness. Edward I am begging you, please stop doing this."

There was a pause before Carlisle spoke, "Edward wants me to tell you that you're right, he does still care for you, a lot. And that he doesn't want to be without you."

Bella and Alice froze at the words before Bella replied, "What does that mean?"

"He just told me that he will do whatever it takes to make Alice give up on being with you. That way, he has a greater chance of causing your death, so you two can be together again."

"But that isn't what I want! Edward why are you so insistent on this!?" Bella yells. The electricity in the house begins to turn on and off before the lightbulb above Bella exploded. Alice used her speed to move Bella out of the way before the glass fell on her.

"He believes you belong with him, not Alice," Carlisle states.

"Edward," Bella starts with a bit of venom in her voice. "Is it so bad that I _choose_ to be with someone other than you?" She decides on taking a different approach to this situation, "If we are meant to be together, then don't you think we will be when I die, anyways? Let me live my life, not end it."

There was silence for what felt like an eternity, everybody was looking around the room waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, they would look back at Carlisle, waiting for him to say something. He finally did.

"Edward has decided that he will let you live your life, Bella." She breathes out a sigh of relief, Alice also relaxing a bit at the words. "However," he continued, causing everyone to tense once again. "You and Alice can't be together."

"So I'm just supposed to live my life alone? Really Edward!?" Bella yells in anger.

"He says no, you can be with whoever you like. As long as it isn't Alice."

"Why not!? What is so bloody wrong with wanting to be with Alice?"

"I agree," Alice speaks up offended. "I'm not going to hurt her, why can she be with anyone else besides me?"

"It's only because you're the reason she left him in the first place," Carlisle told Alice.

"Okay," Bella takes a breath. "Edward, think of it this way. Basically, it was your fault that this happened. You're the one who pushed me into meeting your family. If you hadn't done that, this wouldn't have happened. So really, all you have to blame is yourself. Not us." The room was met in silence, before Carlisle spoke.

"He's left, for now," he states. Everyone noticeably relaxes.

"Well then," Emmett speaks. "That was slightly uncomfortable. A dead guy hanging around, seeking revenge."

Bella started getting dizzy, and Alice held onto her in support. "I think it's time I get you to my room," Alice tells her and Bella hums her agreement.

"Wow," Emmett starts with a smirk. "You really don't waste any time, do you?"

Even in Bella's state, she manages a small smile and flicks her middle finger up at him, causing everyone to laugh. Alice walks Bella to her room, and leads her over to a queen size bed that Bella sat on.

"Vampires don't sleep," Bella whispers out.

Alice looks away from her stating, "It wasn't used for sleeping."

Bella felt sick, thinking about Alice and Jasper in the bed together. She wonders if Alice thinks about Jasper and their time together when she looks at this bed, and if she misses what they had. Alice must have picked up on her change of mood because she took Bella's hands in hers and kneels in front of her.

"Bella," Alice whispers, voice full of sincerity. "I don't want to be with him anymore. Not when I have you. This bed doesn't make me feel any regret I have for leaving him. To me, this is just a bed, that's all. I promise you."

Bella smiles at her words and sees the room spinning. "I think I need to rest for a little bit."

"Of course," Alice replied, voice filled with concern. She helps move Bella into a more comfortable position on the bed and under the covers. She lays beside her, on top of the sheets and places her arm around Bella's waist. Bella smiles at this before drifting off into one of the best sleeps she has had in a very long time.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Once again, very sorry for the short and probably boring chapter (I felt so incredibly bored typing it up to be honest, but it had to happen).**

 **Next chapter will be the start of the interesting adventure I have planned for this story, and hopefully will be posted BEFORE midnight tonight! (Which is in 12 hours' time) and if not, will be posted tomorrow morning!**

 **Thanks to everyone who has followed and favourited this story and myself as an author! Even if I don't get many reviews, you guys keep me going with this story, so thank you once again! :)**

 _ **Until Next Time….**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

 **To the guest reviewer who said it was a terrible twist, I know… I don't like that Edward is still around, but it was the only annoyingly interesting way I could think of at the time to connect with a big event that is going to happen.**

 **Just bear with it for now, I am going to make him go away faster than I would like to (Not a fan of rushing, and yes Edward will be leaving Alice and Bella alone soon.)**

 ****** Chapter Eleven ******

Bella wakes up from her sleep, still feeling Alice right beside her and she sighs in contentment. _I could SO get used to this_ , she thinks. She rolls over so that she is facing Alice, who is smiling at her.

"You know you talk in your sleep?" she whispers amusedly.

"Do I?" Bella whispered back, yawning.

"You do. It's quite adorable, really," she smirks when Bella glowers at her.

"I'm not adorable. You're adorable. And before we get into an argument about this, as I can tell you were just about to start, how long have I been asleep for?"

"Two days," Alice casually stated.

"TWO DAYS!?" Bella yelled, springing out of the bed, regretting her decision when her head began aching at the sudden movement. She faces Alice again who is in a fit of laughter, "What's funny?" Bella asks in confusion.

After she recovers from laughing she tells her, "You haven't been sleeping for two days, Bella. I was just messing with you. You slept for ten hours."

Bella sighs in annoyance but is amused even more so at Alice's playful behaviour. She walks back to Alice who is sitting on the edge of the bed, and places herself comfortably on her lap. She wraps her arms around the back of Alice's neck while the girl places her hands on Bella's waist.

"That was mean," Bella said softly with a fake little pout.

"I'm sorry," Alice chuckles out her apology. Her hands start to slowly make their way up Bella's side when she sensually asks, "How can I make it up to you?"

Bella hums and leans her head down a little, lips only an inch away from meeting Alice's, "I'm sure we can figure something out." And with that, she kisses Alice.

The kiss gets heated fast, having to stop it for a little bit while Bella catches her breath. Alice kisses down Bella's neck, and the girl gasps when Alice begins sucking on her pulse point, gently grazing her teeth over the same spot. Bella pulls the vampire back up to meet her lips, while pushing her body down so that they are laying on the bed.

Bella tugs at the other girl's shirt, in a silent order to take it off. She complies straight away, wanting this as much as Bella, if not more. Bella places her hands on Alice's hips, applying a bit of pressure to try and keep the girl's hips still as she kissed her way down to the bottom of her stomach.

"Bella," Alice only just managed to say her name. Bella looked up from where she was, raising her brow with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, Alice?" She asked innocently. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Alice lowly growls and Bella laughs, amused at how much the vampire was turned on already.

"Bella, please," Alice begged.

"Hmm, I'll think about it," She toys with her, resuming her kisses at the bottom of the girl's stomach. The vampire moans when Bella begins to undo the button on her jeans and pulls the zipper down slowly.

Alice was about say something when the door was flung open and the Cullens rushed in the room, all stopping dead in their tracks when they see the two girls. They break apart instantly and Alice quickly puts her shirt back on and fixes her jeans.

Rosalie erupts into a fit of laughter at how embarrassed and awkward they were, until she noticed Emmett with big eyes openly checking them out. She stopped laughing and punched him hard, causing him to go flying into the door.

"What was that for!?" he exclaimed, brushing himself off.

"What do you think?" Rosalie yelled back him. "You're checking them out you little perv!" Emmett just sighs as Rosalie continues to scold him, "What's the matter? Am I not good enough for you now? You want a threesome with a couple of lesbians? Well I'm sorry I'm not gay!"

"Damn," Bella says. Everyone looks over to her in surprise, even Rosalie stopped having a go at Emmett and turned around to her. Alice eyed Bella curiously, not sure where she was going with this.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie says.

"I'm just saying, it would've been awesome if you were interested in women. It would've definitely made things interesting," Bella answers, winking at her. She's happy she defused the situation between Rosalie and Emmett, and by the look on Alice's face, she knows she will have to explain that she isn't actually interested in the blonde, to her later.

"Moving on," Esme thankfully interjects before anything else could happen.

"Wait, why are you all in my room?" Alice asks, crossing her arms over her chest, feeling defensive.

"I saw Edward walking into the house," Carlisle began. "We were all outside at the time. So I chased him, and the others followed me in here."

"Edward?" Bella spoke. "Is he still here?"

"No," he answered. "As soon as we made you two stop, ah, what you were doing… He left. I'm assuming that's all he wanted to happen, to pull you two apart."

"Okay!" Bella yelled, making everyone jump not expecting her to react that way. "If this is going to happen every time we are together or doing… stuff… then I'm not going to care if we have to go to the witches. I just want him gone for good." There was silence for a few moments, no one able to form any words from Bella's sudden change of mind. "So?" She tried to prompt for some answers, when no one answered she tried again, "How do we get in touch with these witches?"

Alice stands beside Bella, grabbing her hand and asking, "Bella, are you sure about this?"

Nodding, she replies, "Yes. I want to be with you Alice. And if that means going to the witches no matter how afraid I am, I will do it. I will do it for us."

Alice smiles at the answer, "Okay."

"We'll leave first thing in the morning," Carlisle stated before they all exited the room. Rosalie still looks confused at what Bella had said to her earlier, but Emmett pushes her out of the door anyway.

"We'll let you two finish _resting_ ," Emmett winks and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

They both sigh, letting out a short breathy laugh and shaking their heads at the whole situation.

"Well, they certainly know how to make an entrance," Bella sarcastically stated.

"Oh and let's not forget their impeccable timing," Alice joined in, both laughing. She sits back down on the bed, Bella noticing how tight Alice was crossing her legs. _This is going to be fun_ , she thought.

Bella lifted Alice's chin up with her index finger, causing the vampire to look up at her. She leans down and kisses Alice on the lips softly, the other girl quickly deepening the kiss, still needing to be finished off. When the girl thought she was finally going to get what she has been craving for, for what felt like a really long time when it was really only five minutes, Bella pulls away, smirking at Alice's clear disappointment and confusion.

"Sorry," Bella whispers. "I don't really want another Edward-inflicted encounter." She smirks and exits the room, leaving Alice's jaw hanging open.

"Fuck," Alice groans and falls back down on the bed, laying down. "I'll get you back for this, Bella."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Also guys, I think my updates now are going to be every two days. I don't like updating with only 1000 – 1500 words because of trying to post something for the day and shiz keeps happening so I can't write as much as I'd like to during the day/night.**

 **I'm not going to make it actually set for every two days though, if I have a chapter ready (say the next day), I'll post it! :)**

 **If you guys have any suggestions for this story, lemme know! I'll see what I can do :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

 **So, I read a Rosalie/Bella (Rosella) fanfic the other night, and it's also one of the other shippings I would like to write a fanfic about one day, ANYWAYS MY POINT IS…**

 **It was a really good story, but I wanted more Rosella moments and it made me think of this story. This will be chapter 12 of my story, and I haven't written much about them, so I'm going to start putting in more lovey-dovey stuff!**

 **(Not necessarily meaning sexy times for those of you who don't like that, so you can calm down…Although there IS sexy times in this chapter ;P Don't worry! I'll let you know when so you can skip it!)**

 **NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

 ****** Chapter 12 ******

It was the next morning, and Bella was already downstairs with the Cullens who were getting a few things together for their trip to go visit the witches. Bella was nervous to say the least. She tried pretending to everyone that she was totally fine with doing this, but her heartbeat told them otherwise and she knew it, but still wouldn't admit it.

"It'll be fine, Bella," Carlisle softly stated, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I know," she quickly replied, purposely turning her attention onto something else, anything else, when Alice walked over to her. _Perfect timing_ , she thought.

Alice stood with her back in front of Bella. She reached for the other girl's arms behind her and put them around her waist, making Bella hug her from behind. The human just smiled at the action, while Alice hummed in contentment.

The vampire spun around in Bella's arms, and placed her hands behind the girl's neck, smiling back at her. The other girl just chuckled at the action, wondering how she ever got so lucky to be with the most gorgeous girl she has ever seen. While the vampire was secretly planning how to get Bella back for cruelly teasing her the previous night, when she knew how badly the vampire needed her.

Alice gave the girl a quick peck on the lips, unable to be so close to her and not do anything about it. The kiss didn't satisfy Bella's own cravings for the vampire's lips though, so she leant in this time making the kiss last longer until Alice pulled away. Ignoring Emmett's, "Damn" and the loud slap from Rosalie, Bella tried going in for another kiss, but Alice just shook her head, grabbed Bella's hand and led her over to the bags she was taking with her for the trip.

"Alice?" Bella questioned, causing the other girl to hum in response. "Do you really think you're going to need two bags? We're not going to be out there for long." She paused after the statement she made, heartbeat increasing from her rising panic, "Are we? Are we going to be there for a long time?"

"No, Bella," Jasper spoke up. She turned to look at him as he continued, "Alice just likes to take a lot of unnecessary things." He smirks at the glare Alice shoots at him.

"It is so not _unnecessary stuff_!" Alice defends herself, crossing her arms over her shoulders.

Bella reaches over to look in the bags, "Uhm, Alice. There is a lot of unnecessary stuff here." She says, pulling out a cutlery set. "A cutlery set? You don't even eat!"

"Hey!" The other girl yells back, snatching it from her hands and putting it back in her bag.

"What could you possibly use it for?"

"You never know," Alice huffed out.

"No, you don't know, Alice." Bella thought the vampire was so cute at this moment. _Can't wait until we get rid of Edward for good so I can seriously get some well needed alone time with her._

"Keep it in your pants, Bella," Rosalie said, looking both amused yet disgusted. The human didn't understand what Rosalie meant until Alice chuckled.

"I don't think you realised you said it out loud," the small vampire said.

"Said what out loud?" Bella questioned.

Alice took very slow and small steps back over to the other girl while saying with a low voice, "That you can't wait until Edward is out of the picture so we can -"

"- Okay!" Bella says loudly, cutting her off. She turns around to the other Cullens who are all amused at the girl's embarrassment. "We all good to go, then?"

Carlisle just chuckled and nodded his head in confirmation, "Yes, we are all ready."

"Good," she replied, letting out a breath. She turned back to Alice and pointed at the girl's bags, "Actually, I'm taking out everything you don't need before we head off," she said in a voice that left no room for argument. Alice just huffed, while the others placed their bags in their own cars.

Instead of a two minute job of sorting out the girl's bags, it took fifteen minutes.

"You are so stubborn," Bella laughed. "Fine, you can keep the creepy foamed frog. I have literally no idea what you could possibly use it for, but if it means we can leave now, then fine. Keep it."

"Okay," Alice replied, all happy-chappy again. Bella just shook her head and smiled.

"Alright, let's go then."

All in their designated cars, Rosalie with Emmett and Jasper, Esme with Carlisle, and Alice with Bella, they drive to the airport for their flight to Italy.

They had been driving for only five minutes before an idea sprung in Alice's mind. She placed her hand on Bella's thigh, making the other girl look at the hand placed on her leg and back up to Alice's calm features. Bella played it cool as though it didn't affect her, but Alice knew. She could hear the girl's heartbeat quicken.

She started slowly moving her hand up Bella's thigh, so slowly that anyone watching would have barely noticed the movement. Bella noticed, though. And what should be simply an affectionate act, was in fact torturing the girl. She place her elbow on the window seal, instead of leaning her head on her hand, she bites into her fist to try and abstain from any noises or obvious movements that would show the other girl how much it was seriously affecting her.

When Alice's hand gets really close to the girl's center, Bella holds her breath, and the vampire retracts her hand and places it back on the wheel, pretending it was just to turn the wheel when she seriously didn't need both hands to do that.

Bella ended up crossing one leg over the other to try and release some of the built-up tension there. Trying to take her mind off of it, she turned the radio on, only to be met with Mariah Carey's _Touch My Body_ playing. She imagines slapping herself in the face, before changing the station and Alice just looks at her, raising a questioning eyebrow when she knew exactly what was up with Bella.

"Don't like Mariah Carey," Bella lies and sits back in her seat looking out the window.

A little while later, Alice announces their arrival at the airport seeing that Bella was still totally out of it.

"Huh?" Bella groggily replies. "Oh, yeah!" She quickly realises what's going on and rushes out of the car. Alice smirks at her reaction, knowing the other girl is so turned on right now _. I have you right where I want you, Bella. Payback is in motion_ , she thinks to herself.

They grab the bags out of the boot and make their way over to the others who were patiently waiting for them.

"You doing okay there, Bella?" Emmett asks, smirking at her. Rosalie just rolls her eyes and starts walking to the terminal.

"Yeah, why?" she replies.

Emmett just shrugs his shoulders and smiles widely, "No reason." He turns and walks in the same direction as Rosalie, catching up to her.

"Yeah, are you doing alright, Bella?" Alice asks her, faking innocence. "You just look a little out of it."

"Oh, ah, yeah I'm fine. Just a little nervous about you know, meeting the witches and all," she half lies. "Let's get going, don't want to miss our flight," she says quickly trying to change the subject.

Alice just smiles at her in amusement before taking the bag Bella was holding. "I'll take this," she says sincerely, not realising the heaviness of the bag was the distraction that Bella needed to forget about the throbbing going on 'downstairs'. Alice only pieced it together when Bella almost got in a tug-o-war with her over who is carrying the bag _. This just keeps getting better and better. Remember, Bella, this is your own doing. You should've continued where we left off last night_ , she thought.

"Bella, I'm carrying the bag and that's final," Alice insisted. The other girl just sighed and released her hold on the bag. "Much better, _now_ we can head to the terminal."

On the plane, the seating was originally Rosalie, Emmett and then Bella sitting at the window, until Emmett couldn't take Alice and Bella's talking from one side of the plane to the other anymore, deciding to get up and switch seats with the vampire, letting the couple sit together. Alice told Bella to sit in the middle, feeling the girl's anxiety from being by the window while they were in the sky.

Bella gratefully took the other seat as Alice shuffled past her to take the window seat. Rosalie just rolls her eyes and looks over to Emmett, who had started up a conversation with Jasper, who sat in the seat behind him, while Esme and Carlisle sat in a comfortable silence just holding hands.

Looking back at the two lovebirds sitting beside her, she sees them both practically having eye sex. Rosalie throws her head back and groans, not liking the plane ride at all and knowing they have many more hours left on the plane.

Bella just laughs at the sulking vampire, "You're just jealous."

Rosalie remembers Bella practically flirting with her the previous night, so she just eyes her asking, "Are you seriously attracted to me when you have Alice, or was that just to shut Emmett and I up back at the house last night?"

Bella had explained the situation to Alice when she got up this morning, letting her know she was really only trying to shut the two of them up, which Alice understood entirely.

Bella just shrugged at Rosalie's question and said, "Guess you'll never know."

"Or maybe I will find out for myself," Rosalie smirked at her. Bella didn't understand what she had meant by that, until the blonde vampire leaned in and kissed her. Bella froze, not knowing what to do. After a couple of seconds, she felt herself relax into the kiss, reciprocating it for another few seconds before Rosalie pulls back smirking.

Quirking an eyebrow, the blonde says, "Hmm, I got my answer after all." She looks past Bella and at Alice's annoyed but intrigued features, and with little emotion says to her, "Sorry for kissing your girl, Alice." Rosalie looks back at Bella who appeared totally taken aback by what had just happened. "Don't get too excited there," Rosalie joked. "I think your girlfriend will get jealous," she throws a wink at the other vampire.

Alice just rolls her eyes at the game Rosalie was trying to start. Bella turned around in her chair to face Alice, just as she was about to say something, the vampire grabs her hand and pulls her over to one of the little toilet rooms, locking the door behind them.

"Alice, I -" Bella tried to explain what had happened, even though she didn't know what happened. But Alice cut her off by kissing her and switching their positions so that Bella was the one against the door.

Rosalie was gorgeous, sure. But Alice was the one Bella felt complete with, and actually wanted to be with for the rest of her life.

Alice knows Bella doesn't want to be with anyone else but herself. But seeing her kiss Rosalie, who she also thinks is attractive, sparked her jealousy and turned her on at the same time. She could no longer just tease Bella, because it was torturing herself as well…and she really needs her right now. _I swear, if Bella stops us again I'm going to go completely haywire_ , she thinks to herself.

 **SEXY TIME BEGINS NOW. I WILL SAY WHEN IT ENDS FOR THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE TO READ IT.**

Their kiss became very heated, very fast. Bella's own arousal quickly arose from the day she's had with Alice teasing her the entire time. She needs her now, and neither of them at this point are caring that their first time is going to be in the toilet room on an airplane, or that the other vampires will be able to hear them, they are too far gone.

Bella gasps for air as Alice quickly kisses her way down her neck and pulls Bella's top off in one quick movement. Her black laced bra is the next thing to fall on the floor and Alice doesn't waste a moment in kissing her breasts. Using her own leg, she moves Bella's legs apart to place her thigh between them and to the girl's center. Bella lets out a moan and her head lolls back as she grinds on Alice's thigh, pressing on the spot where she needed it most.

Alice cups Bella's left breast while leaving a soft, tender kiss on the nipple of her right breast and begins to gently suck on it. Bella lets out another moan, and she begs, "Alice."

Without any hesitation from the vampire, she removes her thigh from between Bella's legs, causing the girl to whimper. She kisses her way down further, while already pulling the girl's pants down and noticing her breathing getting faster, waiting for Alice to do something already.

Alice is at this point kneeling on the floor in front of Bella who is wearing only black laced underwear, to match the bra that is currently on the floor with the other garments. She looks up at Bella who is already looking at her, and she takes in a noticeable breath through her nose, wanting to smell Bella's arousal even more. The girl moans and trembles slightly as she sees Alice's eyes close in pleasure and reopen with pupils even more dilated than they were before.

The vampire leans forward, slowly pressing soft kisses from the girl's belly button down to the black underwear, as her hands gently traced their way up Bella's legs only to start pulling down that last piece of clothing. Bella starts trembling, her want for Alice magnifying by the torturous wait.

Just as the girl was about to tell Alice to hurry up, the vampire kisses her mound and licks between her folds, making Bella gasp at the touch. Alice licks and gently sucks at the girl's bundle of nerves while holding her waist with one hand to hold her steady as her hips started unintentionally bucking forward, needing more.

Using her free hand, Alice inserts a finger causing Bella to cry out in pleasure. However, not loud enough for the flight attendants and other flyers besides the vampires, to hear her.

Alice continues using her tongue to play with the girl's clit while she inserts another finger, pushing them in and out of her. Bella tries hard to keep her noises down, but after craving Alice since they were at the lake on their first day of meeting each other, and all the teasing the girl did to her today, there was no way she could be quiet.

The pace of the vampire's fingers quickens, and if it wasn't for Alice holding her waist, she sure as hell would be on the ground right now. Alice's pace gets faster and faster and she pays more attention to Bella's clit than before, as she feels the girl about to reach her climax.

Alice replaces her tongue on the girl's clit with her thumb, as she stands back up to kiss Bella fully on the lips to muffle her moans of pleasure.

The taste of herself on Alice's lips and tongue was all she needed to reach her climax. Her hips jolt forward and Alice continues to pump her fingers in and out of her, letting her ride out her orgasm.

Bella nods her head ever so slightly, so out of it from the amazing orgasm she just had, and Alice pulls her fingers out of her and brings them up to her lips. Bella watches her as Alice puts her fingers in her own mouth, closing her eyes in pleasure and sucking them clean, only causing the other girl to let out another little moan at the sight. Alice looks at her and smirks, making her way back down to Bella's wet center and licking her clean there as well.

Once she is done, she stands back up and licks her lips as they stare into each other's eyes that are full of admiration and love.

"Vampires don't eat," Bella husks out with a smirk on her face.

Alice smirked back and stated, "It's the only other thing besides blood that we can taste without have to throw it back up, because of it not agreeing with our bodies."

Bella looks down at Alice's lips, nodding along to Alice's words before finding her strength again to flip their positions around. "Good to know," Bella whispers before crashing her lips into Alice's.

She takes her time in pleasuring her, one reason being payback for the vampire cruelly teasing her all day, not realising it was because of her ending their make out session the previous night, and the other reason is just because she wants to. She wants to memorise every part of the girl's body, even though she knows she has their whole lives to do just that, but wanting to get a head start, anyways.

 **END OF SEXY TIMES.**

Both of the girls finally got what they had been needing, each other. They put their clothes back on which took them a while because they kept on kissing every chance they had. Finally clothed, Alice laughs as she hears Rosalie whine from her seat, "Oh my god, is this ever going to end?"

Bella gives her a questioning look to which Alice explains, "Rosalie is complaining about us, hoping we'll stop sometime soon."

Bella blushes and whispers, "I forgot they'd be able to hear us."

Alice kisses her again, both girls deepening it but stopping before they got too carried away. "Rosalie is still complaining," Alice laughs. "Serves her right for kissing you," Alice whispers before planting a chaste kiss on the girl's lips.

"Ah," Bella starts, amused at the realisation she just made. "So this whole thing spurred on because you got jealous?" she laughs.

"Bella, let's not talk about this," Alice responds, looking away so Bella couldn't see her eyes.

The other girl falls into a fit of laughter, "Alice -"

"Okay!" She gives in. "Yes, I was jealous and yes, you two kissing also slightly turned me on…"

"Hmm," Bella responds.

"Hmm?" She quirks her eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, it's just good information to have," she smirks.

"Bella -"

"- Wait," she cuts her off. "Did you also do this to get back at Rosalie?"

Alice averts her gaze again when Bella tries to look at her.

"You did!" the girl laughs. "Wow, I like this side of you. It's kind of thrilling," she whispers the last part in Alice's ear, turning the girl on all over again.

"Bella," Alice husked out, unintentionally arousing the other girl just by the way she said her name.

They kissed again, both knowing what the other wanted but having to pull away anyways, after spending too much time in the toilet block. They both felt incredibly relieved that they finally had sex with each other, but incredibly sexually frustrated once again.

Alice asks Rosalie from the toilet block, "Rosalie, I think Bella is going to be too embarrassed to walk back out there knowing that everyone on the plane would know what's just happened, considering how long we were in here for…"

"Get on with it, Alice," Rosalie urges.

"I was hoping you would walk here as if needing the toilet? I'll unlock the door as soon as you get here, so that when you open the door I can run Bella and I back to our seats as though nothing happened?"

"So you're going to make me go to the restroom, making me smell your funk, just so Bella won't get embarrassed?"

"Yes," Alice smirked.

Rosalie whines and says, "Fine. But you both so owe me for this."

Alice laughed, "Okay, thank you!"

"Yeah whatever," came the blonde's response.

Alice told Bella that Rosalie agreed to do this, but also that she owes her for doing it.

"What, why? Can't she just do something nice without needing something in return?"

The other girl smiles at this and flicks the lock on the door so Rosalie is able to open it. The couple smile at Rosalie and she scrunches up her nose and rolls her eyes, before Alice grabbed Bella and disappeared out of the little room. In order to not make it suspicious, she had to stay in the restroom for a minute or two before walking back out as though she had actually gone to the toilet. The whole time she held the breath she doesn't need, just to not keep smelling their funk.

When she leaves the restroom, she notices the two girls giggling with each other, causing the blonde to smile at how in love they are. She quickly puts on a disgusted look again as she sat down beside the two girls.

Ten minutes rolled by and Rosalie found herself wondering about something, "Hey you two lovebirds." She called to them to get their attention. They both looked at her still smiling. "How come Edward didn't split you guys up this time?"

They looked at each other, neither coming up with an answer.

"He wouldn't think you two would try anything on a plane that's in mid-air," Carlisle responds, smiling amusedly when Alice tells Bella what he said and she tries to shy away from him.

"Makes sense, though," Rosalie shrugged her shoulders. The couple got back to being all lovey-dovey with each other, causing Rosalie to groan in detest all over again. "Worst plane ride ever," she whines.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yeah, I'm liking the whole updating every two days thing.**

 **So, Rosalie kissed Bella ;P**

 **Because of me also wanting to write a fanfic about the two of them one day, I figured why not just get them to kiss each other in this one because at least it's something in the meantime for me haha.**

 **And as you can tell, this chapter was specifically just about Alice and Bella being all lovey-dovey. Because we want them together, right? Right!**

 **Anyways!**

 _ **Until Next Time….**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

 **I know, it's a day and a half late and I'm sorry! I had to write this up last night so I could post something today!**

 **Life has been a little busy lately, and so I apologise to you all!**

 **I hope this chapter is alright and makes up for the little extra waiting time!**

 **NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER! :)**

 ****** Chapter Thirteen ******

In a large forest, Carlisle takes the lead in walking to where he knows the witches are located. They have all been walking for an hour before Bella gives up on walking and Emmett offers her a piggy-back ride. Rosalie growls, and Bella just chuckles and says struggling to breathe, "No, no. It's fine."

Before she knows it, Alice is carrying her bridal style through the woods and Jasper just smirks and shakes his head at Rosalie who rolls her eyes at Bella. "You know," Jasper amusedly says to Alice, "If you just turned her into a vampire, she wouldn't be complaining every two minutes about the walk, and you two would _really_ be able to have some fun," he adds with a wink.

Bella snaps her attention back to Alice, "Alice, what do you think? We'd truly be equals."

Alice shakes her head, though deep in thought, "I don't know, Bella. I'd be taking away your human life."

"But what life do I have, really? I've lived out on the streets for the last few years." Bella excitedly adds, "The only family I have truly had in my life have always been vampires, so why not?"

The vampire sighs and is about to respond when they step into a small clearing and Carlisle points to a barely noticeable footpath. In silence, they all make their way over to it and start walking along the path.

Not even a minute later, they see a wooden cabin with a two-foot wide garden that is surrounding the whole building and a vegetable garden out the front of the property. Upon seeing the wooden structure, Bella's heartbeat increases with fear and it only makes Alice hold her tighter.

As Carlisle walks up and knocks on the door, Bella tucks her head between Alice's neck and shoulder like a scared little child.

"Can't we just stay out here? I mean, we don't _all_ have to go in there, right?" Bella begs.

"No, we don't all have to go in there, but -"

"- Then it's settled!" Bella cuts her off, lifting her head back up to meet the girl's eyes.

" _But_ ," Alice continues what she was meant to say before. "Us two specifically have to go in there."

"What!" Bella yells. "Why?"

Rosalie groans out loud and walks right up to them both, "Because it's you two that Edward has a problem with. So if you want Edward gone, you _both_ have to go in there."

Bella's mouth hangs wide open at the now obvious statement that Rosalie just made. She mumbles as she gets out of Alice's embrace and walks with them all to the door that is now open, as Carlisle patiently waits for them to join him.

The human was trying to make her and Alice the last to go in, purposely walking so slowly only to cause the grumpy blonde to just push them both inside the cabin. Alice caught Bella before she fell to the ground, both glaring at the girl who just walked in the room, flicking her hair.

"Ah," an unfamiliar woman's voice was heard. As Bella stands up properly, slipping her hand into the other girl's, she turns to face an ordinary mid-40s looking woman wearing all black, but with a golden chain around her neck and a crystal hanging from it. "I believe you two are the anchor?"

The two girls just look confused, waiting for the woman to continue speaking. The lady laughs and walks further into the house where most of the Cullens were already waiting. They follow her through the dull lighting and unnerving hallway.

Once in the larger room that just looks like a library and living room in one, the lady walks over to a table at the right side of the room, takes a quick look in an already opened book, and throws a couple of ingredients that were placed on the table into a small jar before stirring it.

"The anchor?" Alice asks.

The woman just chuckles and turns around to face them all who were patiently waiting for an explanation. "The reason a boy that looks your age is still hanging around, instead of leaving to enter his new home on the other side."

"How did you know?" Carlisle calmly asks. "No one has said anything about it."

"Because when I make a new potion, or when I dream at night, I see an image of a person and am given slight information about them and the given situation. Usually something to do with the person and situation, happens within a week. I've known someone was going to come here for the past five days, and here you are." She pauses, waiting for her words to sink in. "So," she turns to Alice and Bella. "What did you two do to piss the ghost off?" She smirks.

Both girls shift uncomfortably and Rosalie laughs at their awkwardness and answers for them, "They fell in love." The two freeze at hearing the blonde's words, neither one of them having thought about how they truly felt about the other, but knowing it made sense. They chance a quick glance at each other, and Bella blushes about the whole thing and Alice just smirks, giving their clasped hands a light squeeze.

"Now it makes sense as to why he is continuously trying to break things and trying to separate you both."

"Trying?" Bella speaks up, trying to not let her fear of being in the witch's presence show. "How come it isn't working? He always manages to cause a fuss when we're together."

"Because our cabin has been cast with a spell to stop any supernatural influence from performing their desires or duties in here. It is mainly only our spells that are able to work here."

" _Our_?" Bella asks.

"Yes. Myself, my sister Kamila, and our good friend Clarisse."

"And what's your name?" Alice sweetly asks.

"I am Agatha."

"And you are all witches?" Bella questions.

Agatha just laughs and sits down on the wooden chair that was beside the table. "We don't refer to ourselves as witches, merely women who have magical abilities." There was a long period of silence as she studied Bella from her seat before asking the brunette, "A human among a group of vampires, even sleeping with one," Bella quickly looks away, but tries to force herself to maintain eye contact with the woman. "How did this happen?"

"It's a long story," Bella shrugs and moves closer to Alice. Agatha continues to study the girl, but nods her head, accepting her non-answer.

"So can you help us?" Carlisle asks.

She finally turns her attention away from Bella to look at him and she gives him a small smile, "Of course I can." Everybody noticeably relaxes, only to tense again at the woman's next words, "But I will need something in return."

"What are you after?" Carlisle carefully asks.

"Blood," she easily answers, shrugging her shoulders.

"Blood?" He responds, slightly confused by her answer.

Agatha glances over to Bella and it was at that moment, everybody knew what she wanted, "That human's blood."

Bella turned cold at the statement. She knew it. She knew her dream wasn't just a dream, it was a premonition. "No," Bella struggles to say.

"Excuse me?" Agatha replies, slightly stunned by the girl's reaction.

"I said no. I will not give you my blood." Alice understands Bella's concerns and holds her. She looks over to Carlisle who is looking slightly confused by the outcome.

"Bella," he tries to get her attention. "Bella, I thought you wanted Edward out of your lives for good, so you and Alice can be together?"

She only sighs, holding onto Alice tighter. While Agatha learns these peoples' names.

"She said no." Alice speaks up, trying to put some power behind her words. "I will not force her to do anything she is unwilling to do, and neither should you," she looks over to Carlisle.

"You know I'm not trying to force her to do this, Alice," he calmly replies. "I'm just making sure she knows that if she doesn't give some of her blood to Agatha, Edward will never leave you two alone, meaning you can never truly be together."

"No," Bella speaks firmly. "I will not give her my blood." She looks at Agatha who is watching the scene unfold, intrigued. "Why do you desire my blood? I know it has nothing to do with getting rid of Edward, so why don't you choose to have something else instead?"

The woman cocks her eyebrow at her, "And how could you possibly know it has nothing to do with Edward, who I am assuming is the boy who doesn't want you two together?"

"Because it's about Alice and I, not just me. So you would need blood from the both of us if that was the case," she quickly comes up with, not dare telling her the reason is because in her _dream_ she uses her blood to bond her to three psychopathic vampires.

The woman just hums in response, amused by the girl. "You're definitely something, aren't you?"

"If there is nothing else you would like," Alice speaks to Agatha. "Then I apologise for wasting your time and will let you get back to it."

"Wait," Carlisle says, pausing for a moment before continuing. "I've not seen Edward ever since stepping into your home, why?" He asks Agatha.

"Like I said before," She replies. "No supernatural -"

"- So my gift doesn't even work in here?" Carlisle cuts her off, a little worriedly.

"No."

Everyone grows more uncomfortable and looks toward Alice, who is scared stiff, now knowing that any outcome from Bella's decision, she isn't able to see while being in the house. Leaving her unknown to whether there will be a positive or a negative result.

"Excuse me," Alice says only just above a whisper, before turning around and walking back outside with Bella.

As soon as she steps outside of the cabin, she is accompanied by a vision.

 _It's a dark room, only just managing to see outlines of objects in the area. Bella is sitting unconscious on a chair, both feet and hands tied up to the arms and legs of the seat while her head is lolled backwards with bits of her messy and tangled hair covering her face. Her breathing is shallow, and a long creaking noise is heard from the door directly opposite from Bella as it opens, giving the room some light._

 _A woman with short curly hair, who looks middle-aged walks into the room carrying a heavy bucket. She makes her way over to Bella, and manages to tip the bucket over her head, now revealing the liquid to be ice cold water. Bella awakens and tries to jump away from the freezing water that is still being poured over her head, only to result in disappointment and then fear from realising she has been tied to a chair and has no idea where she is._

 _Another two women walk in the room wearing long black cloaks and with a hoody over their heads and covering their faces. They stop a few feet away from the girl squirming in the chair. The taller one is standing to the right of Bella and pulls her hoody back, proving to be no one other than Agatha._

" _You, you did this?" Bella struggles to get out. "Why?"_

" _Because we need your blood, and you're going to give it to us," she smirked as she picked up a knife. "Clarisse, dear?" she asks the woman who has just finished pouring the bucket of water over the panicked girl._

" _Yes?" she replies._

" _Would you mind placing the bucket underneath the arm of the chair, please?" she asks, but is no request._

 _The woman follows the instruction._

" _Good," Agatha approves. "Now don't be afraid," she says sarcastically to a shaking Bella. "I'm only going to collect a_ little _bit of blood," she laughs. The woman who had walked in with Agatha took the hoody off her head as she walked over to Bella with a piece of cloth. She stood behind the girl and pulled the cloth over her mouth and tied it up behind the back of her head. "Now," Agatha speaks again holding the knife close to Bella's right arm. "This may sting a little bit," she cuts through the girl's skin and smirks when she sees the blood pour out of her and into the bucket underneath the armrest._

 _Bella screams, but her noises are muffled from the cloth the unknown woman, who she assumes is Agatha's sister, Kamila, had tied over her mouth. The last thing she hears is the laughter of all three ladies before she falls unconscious once again…_

"Alice? Alice!" Bella yells at her. The other girl returns to her senses and looks at the girl who had just been shouting at her.

"Bella!" Alice shouts back, surprising the other girl as she jumped forward, wrapping the girl in a crushing bear hug.

"Uhm, Alice," Bella tries to speak. "I'm only human, you know."

Alice quickly jumps back, "Oh, yeah! I'm sorry."

Bella brushes off the girl's apology and asks, "Alice, what did you see? You were out of it for a while, there."

"We need to leave, now," she replies, not only to Bella but to the others inside the cabin. She was relieved when the others started making their exit, knowing that it was really only their special gifts that were affected by the spell that had been put on the cabin, and not their other abilities and perks of being a vampire.

On the plane ride back home, Alice barely spoke a word. She just held on tightly to Bella's hand and stared out the window, nervously biting on her finger nails. The same thing happened in the car on their way back to their house, and Bella knew something bad happened in her vision and could only hope the girl would tell her so they can find a way around it, together.

After exiting the car, the two of them walked back to Alice's room with their luggage in silence. Following the vampire into the room, she closed the door behind them and threw the bags on the ground.

"Okay," Bella started, fed up of the silence. "Talk to me. What happened in your vision, Alice? You can tell me."

Alice looked so torn, so lost, and it broke Bella's heart to see her in such a state and not know how to help her. All she knew to do, was hold the girl tight in her arms for as long as she needed and let her know that she is there for her.

Still holding Alice in an embrace, she brings them over to sit down on the bed. Alice pulls back slightly and looks at Bella for a long moment, wishing she could tell Bella what happened in her vision, but not wanting to scare her even more. Blood, she thinks. _They just want her blood._

"Bella?" she whispers. The other girl slightly nods her head, giving her hand a small squeeze for support. "I want to be with you forever. We haven't known each other for long, but my feelings for you are very strong. Are you sure you want to be like us? Like me?"

Bella is so moved by Alice's words she couldn't stop herself from reaching forward and clashing her lips with the vampire's. They stayed in that moment for a couple of minutes before she pulled back and answered the other girl, "I would love to be like you, Alice." She resumes her kisses, and continuing on with her answer between kisses, "You're kind, so caring, so loving…"

The vampire just laughs and states, "That's not what I meant."

"I know. I wouldn't want anything more than to be with you, _properly_ with you. I know you aren't entirely comfortable with the thought of ending my human life, but _I'm_ not. My life hasn't been the best, and I want to start a new life with you, please let me."

Alice slowly leans towards Bella, pushing her down so she is laying on the bed. She kisses her, the kiss is so soft, so gentle and full of every ounce of love Alice had for the girl. She delicately kisses her way to the human's pulse point and licks the skin there.

"I would like nothing more than to have you by my side. To be able to hold you as tight as I want to, without the fear of breaking you."

"Then do it, please," Bella whispers.

"You promise me that this is exactly what you want, whole-heartedly?"

"I promise you, Alice."

Alice kisses the spot she had just licked on the girl's neck. She slightly scrapes her teeth across the spot, making Bella's breath hitch.

"Rosalie was right, Bella. I'm in love with you."

Bella pulls Alice up to meet her eyes, "I'm in love with you too." There was a long comfortable silence, both girls just staring into each other's eyes. "Now we have that out of the way, please change me, Alice. I don't want my dream to come true, for some reason I don't think Agatha is going to give up. She seemed pretty insistent on having my blood. Besides," Bella whispers. "I want you to make love to me like I know you have really been wanting to."

Alice smirks and gives the girl a quick peck on the lips, and another kiss on her neck. She takes a moment, before she exposes her fangs to sink them into Bella's flesh.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope this story was alright, considering I wrote it at midnight last night haha.**

 **I will try getting my shiz together and find more time for writing to keep up the frequent updates!**

 _ **Until Next Time….**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

 **I cannot apologise enough for making you guys wait a week for a chapter!**

 **Life has seriously been hectic for me this last week with funerals to attend and all.**

 **I really wanted to write but just couldn't and I am so sorry!**

 **I also just want to make sure you guys know that I will post new chapters when I can, which will hopefully be every few days, and if they're not please know that it does not mean I am giving up on this story! It just means I haven't been able to write much for the chapter, if at all.**

 **If I plan on ending the story (which will hopefully not be for a long time) I promise you that I will let you know!**

 **Anyways, I won't keep you any longer. I shall let you continue on with the story!**

 ****** Chapter Fourteen ******

 _Bella pulls Alice up to meet her eyes, "I'm in love with you too." There was a long comfortable silence, both girls just staring into each other's eyes. "Now we have that out of the way, please change me, Alice. I don't want my dream to come true, for some reason I don't think Agatha is going to give up. She seemed pretty insistent on having my blood. Besides," Bella whispers. "I want you to make love to me like I know you have really been wanting to."_

 _Alice smirks and gives the girl a quick peck on the lips, and another kiss on her neck. She takes a moment, before she exposes her fangs to sink them into Bella's flesh._

And then it happens. Alice's fangs slowly pierce themselves into the soft, warm flesh which was all Bella. The vampire's eyes snap open, black now replacing the golden-amber eyes that was once there as the taste of the human's blood started to overcome her senses. She was slowly losing herself, but keeping part of her aware as to what is happening, to make sure she doesn't kill the person she really loves.

Bella is finding herself in both torture and pure bliss as Alice drinks from her and admits her venom into the girl laying before her. After a few seconds of trying to keep her pain under the radar, as to not let the small vampire know how much it is hurting her, she finally breaks as she can't help the scream that erupts from within her.

Alice knows that the girl has been in pain the whole time, and is actually quite impressed by the human for fighting it as long as she has. Upon hearing the scream, Alice almost pulled back, but she knows that the process for her to turn will be quicker if most of the blood is out of her system and replaced by her venom.

She was almost there when Bella screamed again. Just needing a few more seconds and she would have stopped and have been able to comfort Bella in this excruciating process. But no. The door to the bedroom flew open with so much force behind it that it found its new home unhinged and lodged in the wall.

Both girls felt their fear starting to build up knowing others have made themselves present for this and not going to take it lightly. Bella's movements turn into twitches and Alice finally pulls back. She caresses the girl's face with both her hands and gently rubs her thumbs over the pale skin. Looking up, she locks gazes with every Cullens' eyes as they stood in the room. They stood there, frozen. Too shocked by the turn of events to have done or said anything about the matter.

From the way they were standing, Alice could tell Rosalie was the first in the room. As the two held their gazes, Alice could tell this was affecting the Blonde badly even as she tried to mask it.

Rosalie cares about Bella, she always has done even though she vows to herself she will never admit it to anyone. Seeing the girl laying on the bed, it was like her heart shattered. She never wanted Bella to be a _monster_. She just wanted her to live her life, as a _human_ , being _alive_ and not like _this_. Rosalie let out a small growl as she took a step toward the small vampire still by Bella's side on the bed.

"What the hell have you done?" Rose growls at her, being the first of the Cullens to get out of the shocked state.

"I saved her," Alice replies, not allowing herself to feel threatened or show any signs of weakness.

Rosalie scoffs, not believing a word the girl said and feeling her anger rise. " _Saved_ her? You took away her _life_ , Alice! Look at her!" She yells. "You're turning her into one of _us_. _Murderers_. That's what vampires are, that's what we do! We are created to _kill_! And that is not a _life_ , dammit!"

"The witches are after Bella's blood, Rose! They are going to do whatever they can to get it!" She fires back.

"Then you could've just given them what they want instead of resorting to, to _this_ shit!"

"You don't get it!"

"Then explain it to me!"

"THEY WERE GOING TO KILL BELLA!" Alice screams, fuelled with so much anger at the Blonde for thinking she would just turn Bella into a vampire just for the hell of it. She wanted to keep the girl breathing and growing and just, living. She understood where Rosalie was coming from, because she felt that way too just not as strong. But she would never have turned Bella unless it was for a really good reason.

At the statement Alice made, Rosalie freezes at the words and it breaks the other Cullens out of their shocked state they were still in.

It was Carlisle's turn to clear his throat and speak up, "Alice, what did you see?"

The small vampire lets out a long breath. If she were able to cry, she would be drowning in her own tears at the memory of her vision.

"Bella, she -" the girl stumbles with her words. She regroups herself and tries again. "Bella was tied up to a chair in a dark room, she was unconscious until a woman started pouring ice cold water over her head, waking her up. The woman's name was Clarisse. Two other women walk through a door and, and one of them was that witch, Agatha. She gets the woman with the bucket to place it underneath Bella's arm and commands the other woman who I am assuming is Kamila, to put a cloth around Bella's mouth to stop her from screaming as Agatha, as she, as she cuts her with a knife, draining her. Collecting her blood. Bella falls unconscious again while all three women just, laugh," she struggled with the last few words.

The room was met in total silence. Rosalie was pissed at the news, and feeling guilty for assuming Alice would turn Bella just to have her by her side forever and starting now. Carlisle looked stunned by the information, and was deep in thought as to where to go from here. Emmett hand his hands in tight fists and was growling slightly, struggling to contain his anger. Jasper was angry, too. But he was trying to think of the reasons why the witches want Bella's blood so bad, and also trying to figure out how to go about it now. Esme on the other hand, was just really sad. She didn't like the thought of knowing there were people after the ones she cares about, especially how they would go about getting what they want.

The silence continued for a few more moments before Jasper took a step forward, almost standing by Rosalie's side. "So they kidnap Bella and possibly kill her, all for her blood?"

Alice barely nods her head in confirmation, but the minute action was picked up by all the vampires in the room.

"Okay," he continues. "Well that won't happen now. They will know she isn't human anymore when they try to take her. I'm assuming you haven't had another vision?"

"No," Alice whispers, her voice full of despair. "To them the plan is still good as gold, they wouldn't know about Bella., so my vision hasn't changed."

Everyone takes a quick look at Bella who's been too weak to say or do anything, and is now falling into unconsciousness as the venom starts taking control and making its way through her body.

Carlisle gasps and everyone turns their focus straight on him. He collects himself before saying, "My apologies. We just had another visitor join us," he states, referring to Edward.

Rosalie growls, the tension rising in almost all of the vampires in the room at the knowledge of Edward's presence.

"He says he's here to help," Carlisle speaks for Edward.

Rosalie scoffs and Alice just puts her focus straight back on Bella, knowing how much pain she will be in right now and not being able to help her.

"He wants to _help_?" Rosalie growls. "He is the reason this bullshit started in the first place!" She walks right up to Carlisle, yelling in his face though her anger is directed at Edward. "Where is he?"

"Rosalie I don't think -"

"Where. Is. He?" She demands.

Carlisle sighs, "He's standing to your left."

Rosalie turns to her left and starts calling him all kinds of names and blaming him for everything, reasonably so. In spite of her aggression, it lightens the mood up a bit for the other vampires in the room as they watch Rosalie raging to nothing but air, making her look like a crazy person.

After a couple of minutes she finally huffs and stops yelling, just tapping her foot on the ground as she stands with her arms folded across her chest and her head held high.

"Rosalie," Carlisle speaks. "When we left the cabin, I saw Edward exit, too. I no longer saw the red and purple glow around him as I see with all troubled spirits. He came back out with a light blue glow, the ones who are at peace. He isn't the person he was when he introduced us to Bella, he's the Edward we've known and loved for years. He's back, and he is here to help us help Bella."

The room was quiet as the coven leader's words sank into everyone in the room, besides Bella who is still in the very beginning stages of an internal war as the venom continues to take over Bella's body molecule by molecule, in a torturous race to make her inhuman.

"Okay," Alice was the first to speak. She looks over at Carlisle who met her gaze with sincere eyes. "Does he have a plan?"

Carlisle smiles brightly as he states, "Not a specific plan, but he has some ideas that may help."

Alice just nods her head, "Well let's hear them, then."

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know it's short, but it's just because I have finally been able to write something and I must go to bed as I feel like I am going to die haha.**

 **I have started the next chapter (YAY). It was going to be part of this one, but I need the rest and want to post something for you now to tie you over for a little longer and I figured this was a better place to end it at.**

 **I am hoping the next chapter will be up tomorrow, but don't bet your lives on it as something unexpected always happens to me and I may not be able to post it!**

 **Once again, I am really, really sorry for not being able to update my story any sooner!**

 **However, I should be getting back into it again! :) I've missed writing!**

 **ANYWAYS**

 _ **Until Next Time….**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

 **YAY! Another chapter in a day! :D**

 ****** Chapter Fifteen ******

A few hours pass and Emmett walks out from the trees and makes his way to the house, with a werewolf with reddish-brown fur looking ready to attack if something goes wrong. Emmett on the other hand, is walking with a smug grin on his face and putting extra swag in his walk as he met the few stairs that lead him to the door to go inside.

The werewolf decides to stay outside the house. Emmett halts as well when he hears the movements from the werewolf stop.

"You need to come in with me," Emmett tells the wolf. "Otherwise this won't work."

There was a low growl from the animal as it takes a quick jog into the trees. A moment passes and a young Native American man with short black hair and a toned body walks back out naked, his hands covering his genitals as he makes his way over to the vampire who seems to be highly amused.

As he makes his way over to Emmett, the vampire lets out a laugh and says, "Don't worry, I'll have something you can wear. Wouldn't want the girls to turn straight again after everything we've just been through."

The naked guy just stops, confused at the statement. He cautiously follows the vampire into the house, puts some clothes on that Emmett gave him, and they made their way into the large living room where everyone besides Alice and Bella stood waiting for their arrival.

"I went to talk to the leader of the wolf pack as discussed," Emmett speaks. "They told me this is kid is the Alpha." He laughs at that, earning him a punch to his jaw from the werewolf boy, causing Emmett to stumble a few steps.

The vampire was about to fight back when Carlisle's words broke him out of it.

"Emmett, calm down. He is our guest, and you have just belittled him. I don't like that he resorted to violence, but I don't disapprove of his actions towards you, either."

Emmett just grumbles and stays in the spot he ended up from the impact.

"What's your name?" Carlisle asks him.

There was a pause from Jacob, not wanting to engage in small talk and not wanting to be in a house full of vampires any longer than necessary. But he knew that if he didn't answer, it'll make matters all the more difficult and cause more unnecessary tension.

"My name is Jacob Black," he replies. "And yes, I am the Alpha of the Quileute tribe. My father is Billy Black, and I believe you know him?"

"Yes, we do," Carlisle responds, there was a slight pause before he continued. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Jacob. If you would like to follow us," he gestures to the stairs that lead to the second floor of the house. Jacob nods once and the vampires walk past him and towards Alice's room where the two females are residing.

They all stop outside of the room, allowing the young Native American to enter the room first. He slowly and cautiously takes a few steps into the space. He looks over to the bed and sees a young looking vampire with short black hair cradling a body who he assumes is the human Emmett mentioned when he entered onto the Black's territory earlier today.

The small vampire moves into a sitting position, so he can look at the girl to prove there is no trick for bringing him here. His body freezes as his eyes wonder over to the human.

" _Bella_?" he choked out.

Everybody's eyes snap to his. Jacob quickly comes out of his initial shock and lunges towards Alice, pinning her up against the wall by her throat. He was slightly taken aback that no one stopped him, as he doesn't have the speed all the vampires have, besides in his werewolf form.

"What did you do to her?" he yells in Alice's face. He brings her off the wall, only to push her up against it again. Jacob tries to contain his beast, afraid he will hurt Bella if he changes into the large animal. "Tell me!"

Emmett took a step forward, his anger becoming aware to everyone in the room as he places a tough hand on Jacob's shoulder. The boy growls in response and he turns around to place his fist hard against the bigger guy's jaw when they all heard Bella's heart stop. Everybody went still and looked towards Bella whose features are changing before their eyes. Her skin turning paler and flawless, and her hair becoming more of a chestnut colour instead of her usual brown.

Jacob can only stare at the transformation, while everyone else in the room is just waiting for Bella to wake up, and getting ready for if Jacob decides to react poorly again.

Alice wanted to be alone with Bella at this moment. Wanting her to be the first person she sees when she opens her eyes. She wanted to give Bella all her attention but couldn't help turning away from her lover, to face the wolf boy instead.

"How do you know Bella?" she asks him.

He doesn't take his eyes off of Bella as he answers the vampire, "She's my best friend. I would let her stay with me and my family a few nights a week so she wasn't having to live out on the streets by herself. I couldn't have her stay with me permanently, as my father wanted her to pay rent if she stayed more than three nights in our house and she had no income. She told me one day that she found a place to live, she didn't give me any more details than that and I didn't push her for them. She was happy, and she promised me she was safe and that's all that mattered to me. I didn't know she was living with _monsters_." He growled his last few words, finally tearing his eyes away from Bella and towards Alice.

"She is safe here, Jacob," Carlisle speaks for Alice who is trying to find her voice.

" _Safe_?" He growls. "Look what you've done! You've turned her into a murderer. That's what she's going to be! And I won't be able to protect her like this! If she – _When_ she starts hunting humans, I will have to step in. You've given me no choice now. You've turned my best friend into my enemy, and I will _never_ forgive you for that. You've not only broken the treaty, you've broken any chance of a temporary alliance you were hoping to have from today. You'll be hearing from me and my pack, and it won't be friendly," he threatens.

Jacob turns to walk out of the room when he is interrupted by Carlisle, "Jacob -"

"- Get out of my way," he growls.

"Let us explain the situation, please," Carlisle continues in his calm and soothing voice.

There was a slight pause before Jacob spoke again, "Explain the situation? What could you possibly have to explain? Look at her! She is in a room surrounded by vampires who claim to keep her safe! Look around you! There's no threat, so there was absolutely no reason for you to have done this to her!"

"She is in danger, Jacob," Alice finally speaks up.

He turns around to her and scoffs, "Yeah. _Now_ she is, no thanks to you."

"No, she really is in danger. Emmett should have told you that there is a human who is in danger from other supernatural forces?"

"Yes, he did. Only there isn't a _human_ that is in danger now, is there?" He retorts.

"The witches are after her," she speaks so low he was only just able to pick up what she said.

He freezes at the words, knowing too well of what the witches are capable of. "The witches? Why are they after Bella?" He asks, the concern too evident in his voice.

"We went to see the witches to get rid of Edward, who was haunting us from the other side -"

"- Wait. Edward is _dead_?" He asks, surprised by the new information. He was wondering where the vampire was, if he wasn't here with Bella.

"Yes," Carlisle speaks up again. "He became very possessive of Bella, and began to hurt her not only emotionally, but physically too. Edward never meant to do that to her, but he could no longer control himself. He fought Jasper, Emmett and myself and it resulted in his death. Since then he has been causing troubles for Bella and Alice when they are together."

There was silence as Jacob let the information sink in. "Why is he only after the two of them, and only when they are together?"

Carlisle looks over to Alice, and she answers the questions, "Because Bella and I are together now. He was terrified of losing Bella, especially to me, a _woman._ So when he died, he still insisted we not be together."

Jacob just cocks his eyebrow at the news. "Okay, so why did you change her?"

Carlisle continues with his story, drawing the boy's attention once again. "We went to the witches, and Edward followed us all there. Once we left their cabin, Edward exited also, but as though he was cleansed from his evil thoughts and doings. He is back to his old self again now and is wanting to help."

Jacob growls, " _Stop_ trying to praise Edward for 'seeing the light' and just bloody tell me about Bella!"

Alice decides to finish the story for Jacob, "I had a vision…"

As Alice finished retelling what she saw, Jacob took another look at Bella. His protective instincts for his best friend resurfacing, not caring that she isn't what she is supposed to protect anymore.

"Jacob," Rosalie spoke up this time, he didn't turn to face her, but nodded so that she knew he was listening. "We know that she is no longer human and that you have no right to protect _her_. But the witches are coming for her, and once they find out that she isn't human anymore, they won't take that lightly and it will get ugly. You know about the witches, how they don't like to be messed about and that they will do anything to get their revenge and take their anger out on anyone. They know we don't feed on humans," Jacob just nods his head along with her words, to show he is understanding what she is saying. "They will use that against us. They will bring humans into this and by that logic, you and your pack are obliged to protect them, even if it means fighting with us side by side."

The room was met in silence.

Jacob was just about to speak, when Bella's eyes flew open and once again gained everyone's utmost attention.

Alice rushed over to Bella and caressed her cheek with her hand, causing Bella to smile and cover Alice's hand with hers. Bella pulls the other girl down towards her super-fast that she had to apologise for startling her, then they kissed. It lasted a few moments and started becoming more intense when Jacob coughs and Alice pulls away, giving the newborn a line of sight to see her best friend.

Bella springs out of the bed and gives Jacob a bear crushing hug.

"Ah, Bella," Jacob struggles to get out. Bella realises her strength and she quickly pulls away and he just smiles.

"Sorry," she mumbles. "What are you doing here, Jacob? Not that I'm not happy to see you, I am but you know what I mean."

He just laughs at her rambling, "I was brought here to protect a _human_ but now I see that's not the case." He finishes, sorrow lacing his voice.

"I -"

"- Don't worry," he cuts her off. "They explained everything to me. Our pack will be by your side for when the witches come. Alice and Carlisle explained the reasoning for your change, and because the witches are no longer going to be able to take your blood and possibly kill you, there's going to be some shit going down when they get here and when they do, we will be ready for them."

Bella looks a little startled by this, but not enough to make Jacob question it.

There was a pause when Bella started shifting on her feet, causing Jacob to tense at the sight.

"Uhm, are you okay there, Bella?" Jacob asks his best friend.

"I'm sorry," she responds. "You just _really_ stink, Jacob." With that, everyone in the room laughs. "Like, _really_ bad." She turns her attention to the others in the room, "How do you deal with this? I can't, I'm sorry Jacob I have to go."

She starts making her way out of the room when Alice stops in front of her and holds her hand, "You must be hungry." She says. At the thought of feeding, Bella's hunger becomes noticeable to her as she reaches for her own throat, feeling the need for blood.

Jacob is now the one to shift uncomfortably and Carlisle has to reassure the 'human' that Alice won't be allowing Bella to feed from a human, and that she will be taking her to hunt for an animal instead. With that, he visibly relaxes. Alice takes the newborn out of the house and lets go of her hand, smirks at her and challenges, "Catch me if you can."

And with that, Alice speeds off and Bella springs after her, following the other vampire through the woods where she knew the girl was leading her to a few animals to feed from.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Man, I have seriously missed writing. I would have written more for this chapter, I want them to be longer, but I want to post this now anyways, to get it out of the way.**

 **Have a good day/night everyone! :)**

 _ **Until Next time….**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

 **I understand a few of you don't like the fact that Edward is still in it (even though it was the only solution I had to bring the witches into this story,) but now mainly the fact I have made him 'good' again….**

 **Try and trust me with this story guys ;) I still incredibly hate Edward in this story, but it works out well for me and I am assuming maybe all of you if you continue reading and see is** _ **really**_ **going on. Basically, just go with it for now :P**

 **That's all I am saying about Edward! Gotta be hush hush about it, but I get a wittle excited and can't help myself.**

 **So before I say more,**

 **ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

 ****** Chapter Sixteen ******

Bella launches from where she and Alice were crouching from on a tall boulder, and tackles the deer to the ground. It was her first hunt and albeit a _little_ messy, but she managed it.

Looking at the animal frantically trying to run away for its life, but being kept in place by Bella's arms, made her hesitate. She may be a vampire now, but she hasn't lost all of her humanity. She doesn't want to hurt it, doesn't want to take away an animal's life that has done no harm to her or the ones she cares about. Believing she isn't capable of doing such an act, she slightly releases her hold on the animal.

Having a tiny bit more space to move around since Bella eased up on her hold, the deer still tries to escape from the impending death, but by doing so, the animal cuts its leg on a sharp rock.

That was enough for Bella. Smelling the blood, her food, was all it took for her vampire instinctual response to break through her human thoughts as she let out a low growl and bit into the flesh of the animal.

The newborn moaned as the deer's blood swam into her system. She felt the high. Felt the animal's life go into her body as the deer grew limp.

Bella closed her eyes, surrendering to the taste and to who she is. A _vampire_. She no longer felt sympathetic or guilty for having to do this, she loved it. The deer started twitching, and Bella felt the end of the blood coming closer, and she dreaded it. A last few pumps of blood into her own system and the deer's heart finally stopped beating.

She reluctantly pulled away and shoved the carcass about twenty feet away from her and looked over to the boulder where Alice was still crouching and looking at her. They were both looking into black eyes, their pupils having dilated. Nobody said a word, just looking at each other until Bella sniffed the air, and could smell Alice's arousal.

Bella let out a low growl and sped over to Alice before they both fell to the ground from Bella's tackle. Alice burst into a fit of laughter at the newborn's uncontrolled and increased emotions and senses.

"Wait," Alice whispered. She wiped a bit of blood off of the newborn's chin who was leaning over her, then she sucked the blood off of her thumb.

Bella shoved Alice's hand away so she could lean down and kiss her, which is exactly what she did. The kiss was rough, both wanting, needing, _craving_ each other's touch.

"Bella," Alice pleads her. "I need you."

Bella pulls away from the kiss and quirks her eyebrow at Alice's statement.

"What?" Alice questions. "Seeing you before got me a little in the mood, okay?" Bella kept her eyebrow quirked which bugged Alice because she was in no mood to tolerate anything other than making love right now. "Okay! Okay! I got extremely turned on watching you before, so don't blame me for my quick needy-ness. Just please, Bella."

Alice thrusted her hips up to Bella's, and that was enough to get Bella's lips to meet her lover's again, while her hand travelled from the girl's breast, down to her crotch.

They both lay there in each other's arms, listening to the little sounds humans wouldn't be able to pick up on. Alice snuggled into Bella a little more and sighed in contentment. She felt so good being with Bella like this, no longer afraid of making her sick because of her cold skin.

"We truly are one now, Bella," she whispers against Bella's bare chest. She looks up to meet her newborn's eyes and sees the girl smiling. A true, happy smile. One she never really seen before now. And it made her silently promise to herself, to make her lover smile like that more often.

Alice pressed her lips to Bella's own. A soft, delicate kiss.

Before they got too carried away again, they pulled apart.

"Maybe we should get going?" Bella asked, clearly not wanting to, but knowing they need to figure out what's next in their plan to stop the witches from going completely crazy, and possibly killing humans in their anger with their magic that will be aimed at the Cullens.

Knowing it was the right decision, Alice nodded her head and they both reluctantly got up from where they were laying and put their clothes back on. Hand in hand, they took their time walking back to the house, just asking little questions to know a little more about each other like, "What's your favourite type of music?" and "Who is your favourite author?"

When they finally emerged back from the trees, Jasper greeted them with a friendly smile and made his way over.

"Howdy," he playfully smirked at the two girl's in front of him.

Bella was a little uncomfortable, feeling guilty she took the person he loved away from him, and the fact that they haven't really spoken to each other.

"Hey!" Alice greets him with a hug, which he returns. They pull apart and Jasper cautiously glances at Bella. Now that she is a newborn, he has to be careful when he's around Alice in case Bella reacts badly, meaning he needs to be on alert when he's around her.

Alice is happy to still have Jasper in her life. He's her best friend, and losing him would have been torture. But she knew she couldn't ever be without Bella once she met her, she still doesn't understand why they were so connected from the start. Maybe it was love at first sight?

Whatever the reason, Alice didn't mind. She loved Bella, she knew that. And if she had stayed with Jasper, it would've started to kill her from the inside out. Knowing Jasper is supportive of them really helps her move past her guilt, knowing how badly he was hurting and yet he stuck by her side through it anyways, just wanting her to be happy.

Alice had a new level of respect for him. She didn't have any romantic feelings for him anymore, okay maybe a little bit but that's to be expected. It hadn't been long since their breakup and her and Bella got together. She would never get back with Jasper though, Bella is her everything. It's like she didn't even know what love really was until her eyes met Bella's the first time they met.

She loved Jasper, of course she did, but it was nothing compared to how she feels for Bella now, and she promises to herself that she will never let anything bad happen to her.

After their greeting, Bella looks at Alice and sees how happy she is that Jasper came out to see them. She couldn't help feel a little jealous and a little threatened by Jasper at this moment, but she knows what her and Alice has is real, so she throws them not-so-good feelings to the side and decides she would like to become friends with this vampire, more so for Alice's sake.

"Hi Jasper," Bella greets him. He smiles at that, he thinks maybe the three of them will be okay after all, they just need to tread carefully and take it slow.

"Hi Bella," there was a slight pause before he continued again. "It sure is good to not want to drink your blood all the time, anymore."

Alice laughs at that, and Bella joined in too. She liked Jasper, thought he was mysterious and it made Bella want to get to know him better. Maybe that will happen after all.

"While you were," Jasper pauses, " _hunting_ , it has been discussed and agreed upon that I will train the werewolves how to take down a witch."

The two girl's nodded their understanding.

"Is that all that has been discussed about this situation?" Bella asks him.

"So far, yes. We had a few ideas rolling around but none that are worth mentioning."

Alice's eyes became unfocused as she started having a vision.

 _Three witches are gathered around a big pot with liquid in it and steam coming out of the top. They all grab hands and started saying some kind of spell that was in a different language. Towards the ending, their heads rolled backwards as they stared at the ceiling with eyes completely black._

 _Their words became louder until they were yelling. When they finished their spell, the all simultaneously let go of each other's hands and gasped for air as they looked back down at the big pot. They leaned forward, trying to see properly. When they could see inside, they knew they had what they wanted._

 _There was an image. An image of when Alice bit into Bella's neck, turning her into a vampire. There was another image. Bella opening her eyes and revealing her red irises. There was one more image. It was of Bella biting into the deer's flesh._

 _The three witches hummed and stepped away. They turned to the doorway and Agatha spoke first, "You were right. Bella is no longer human, and this will not do."_

 _Edward stood tall at the doorway with his hands behind his back. He nods his head and says, "What would you like me to do now?"_

 _There was a moment of silence before Clarisse spoke, "You're sure that Carlisle is on our side?"_

 _Edward smirks, "Yes. When he started seeing me after I had died, his guilt became too much for him to bear, believing I hated him. Which I won't lie, I do. I told him that I will forgive him if he helps us, and he was so eager to please me that he agreed instantly."_

 _The three witches smile at this information._

 _Agatha takes a step closer to him, "Good. Now find out whatever you can about their little plan, and report back to us. Our own plan has been ruined, so we will also need to think of something different, better. And knowing what they are planning, will give us the advantage. Now go."_

" _There's something else you must know."_

" _And what's that?"_

" _Alice has visions of the future, and no doubt will she know what you're up to. I suggest you do something about that, or they will win every time."_

" _Thank you for warning us. Now you may leave."_

 _With a final nod of his head, he leaves._

" _Good thing we have a spell that will make us blind to her," Kamila muses._

" _That, my sister, is very true."_

 _The three of them grab hands and begin to cast another spell._

When Alice was back with Bella and Jasper, they noticed her eyes looking fearful.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper worriedly asks. Alice just shook her head, so much going through her mind.

"Alice, we need you to talk to us," Bella tells her. "Please, Alice you need to tell us what you saw."

"The witches," Alice replies quietly only so the three of them can hear her. "They know I can see the future. Edward told them. They're going to blind themselves so I can't see their decisions anymore."

"Okay, but there's something you're not telling us," Jasper urges.

"Edward, he's not better like Carlisle told us. He's the exact same if not, worse."

"What do you mean?" Bella asks.

"Edward is working with the witches, not with us. And Carlisle knows this."

"Then why would Carlisle say he's a good guy again?" Bella asks confused.

"Because Carlisle loves his son and would do anything to keep him around, no matter how evil his son is. The witches told Edward to report back to them with our plan. Jasper?"

He nods his head in understanding. "We'll create a fake plan. The real one will be known to all of us besides Carlisle, Esme and Edward. The only way for that to work, is whenever we discuss the real plan we must only talk so low that only our vampire ears can pick it up, but obviously not loud enough so that Carlisle and Esme can pick up on it."

"Why not Esme?" Bella asks him.

"Because we can't risk it," Alice answers her gently. "Esme will make it obvious to Carlisle that something is up, and she won't ever leave him no matter the outcome of the situation."

Bella nods her head in understanding. "I suppose we should let the others in on the plan then?"

The two vampires nod their heads and the three of them make their way into the house. The first two people they see just so happen to be Emmett and Rosalie. Talking so low that only them five can hear, Jasper, Alice and Bella inform the others of what's going on and what will happen.

Jacob was informed near his home by Bella and Rosalie. They figured if she left with Alice, Edward would most definitely be following them and their plan would be over before they knew it.

Once they left, Jacob told his pack what he had just been informed.

Back at the Cullens' house, the 'plan' to take down the witches was in motion. Everyone was giving their best 'ideas' and not trying to make it obvious to Carlisle their dislike and distrust for him. Instead, they tried to get him involved as much as possible, pretending to rely on him to "make sure the plan works."

"So," Carlisle began reiterating the 'plan'. "When the witches come for us, the wolves will be hiding off to the sides in the forest. We will all be standing, waiting for them to arrive, and when they do, Emmett and Rosalie get into a pretend argument to where she will place her hand on his shoulder, and he pretends to be getting electrified and falls to the ground and we all yell at Rosalie, also trying to make it look like it's legitimate. While the witches are distracted, the wolves will come up behind them, because the witches can't cast offensive spells behind themselves, and then they attack, killing the witches and we all escape with no harm done to us?"

Everyone listened to the 'plan' and were all inwardly laughing. It wasn't the best one they could come up with, they knew this. But they just needed Carlisle to believe that they were all for it, making him think that they believe it will work. When everyone confirmed it, he just nodded.

"I guess now all we need is for Jasper to teach the wolves to attack a witch, and besides that, all that is left is to wait for their arrival."

With that, Jasper left the building and walked into the woods and waited for the wolf pack to follow. Once they arrived, they got to work.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! I am so very sorry about not updating sooner. Truth be told, I had to focus on getting better. Which I now am! I feel like I am the best I have been in a very long time.

And I also realised something…

I check my emails every day, and even though I only got a couple of reviews since my last chapter, it really helped me get back into this sooner that what I would have. So please, if you like this story, if you have questions, concerns, and want to add something to the story, drop a review! It really does help me stick to this story.

ALSO, this chapter is basically a filler chapter and I just wanted some type of bond between Bella and Jasper to form, so that is basically what this chapter is about.

I promise to get another chapter up within the week, however if I get reviews I am bound to update sooner.

Enough about me, I hope you enjoy the chapter, but the next one will be better haha.

ON WITH THE STORY!

 ****** Chapter Seventeen ******

2 Weeks Later

Bella was sitting on the grass with her back pressed against a tree not too far from the Cullen household. She held her knees close to her chest as she sat there alone, deep in her thoughts. Her feelings of guilt worsened each day. She spent less time with Alice, though every part of her screamed for the smaller girl's touch, love and comfort. But she just couldn't accept it.

So deep in her thoughts, she doesn't hear the footsteps coming towards her. She doesn't even notice a presence standing beside her until she hears a cough to get her attention.

Barely registering the noise, she lifts her head up anyways to see Jasper smirking down at her.

"I noticed you and Alice haven't been hip to hip for these last couple of weeks," he calmly states to her, glancing up at the night sky.

Bella looks back down at the ground and sighs, "No, we haven't."

Jasper looks back at her and cocks his head to the side, silently studying her. "She misses you."

Bella looks back up at him in confusion. "Are you telling me that you want us to spend more time together? I figured you'd like to be able to spend time with your ex without me being around. Didn't think you'd want us to be glued at the hip," she grumbles the last few words.

"May I?" Jasper gestures to sit next to her. Bella just nods her head slightly and then looks away as he sits beside her on the grass. He sighs, "You make her happy, Bella. And that's all I've ever wanted for her. At first, I wasn't too thrilled that you managed to take her away from me just by looking at her, but now I see the love and adoration that she has for you. And it's so much more than what I would see when she looked at me. She is much happier with you, Bella, and I don't like to see her feeling low when she is without you. Like she has been these last couple weeks when you won't even hold her hand longer than a few seconds. So yes, I want you to be with her because she needs you, Bella. No one else can make her feel better, not even me," he whispers the last part.

If Bella was capable of crying, she would be bawling her eyes out right now. She never meant to cause any kind of pain towards Alice. She just doesn't feel as though she deserves her love.

"I know you and I aren't very close," Jasper says. "But you can talk to me, about anything. If you won't let anyone in, please let me in. I do care about you, Bella. If there's anything I can do, even if it's just to listen, I want to help." He places his hand on her arm in comfort.

Bella begins to shake from being overwhelmed with emotions.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here, talk to me, Bella. Please let me help."

"I just -" Bella stumbles on her words. "Everything that is happening is my fault. Edward being dead, the witches coming to get me and the possible impending doom for us all, Carlisle betraying us…it's just so hard to look at you all in the eye and pretend that everything is okay when it's not! It isn't okay, Jasper! How is everybody so calm and treating me like family when I've destroyed everything! I can't bear to be with Alice because I feel so guilty. She doesn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to lose her brother, her father, and maybe even more when the witches come because of ME. This is all my fault, and I am so, so sorry." Her body shakes even more with the sobs and tears that will never fall.

Surprising Bella out of her fit, Jasper yells. "No! This is NOT your fault! And I will not let you take on the blame for all of this. You and Alice; love, that is a natural part of life. You can't blame yourself for having feelings for her and you cannot take the blame for other people's actions, I won't let you. Edward is the cause of all this, not you. It was his choices, his decisions, his ACTIONS that caused this. Not you, do you understand me?"

"I'm sorry, Jas -"

"- No. There's absolutely nothing to apologise for, Bella. I care about you, we all do. Edward caused this mess and we're all in this together to get us out of it. We're a family, and nothing will change that."

Bella leans on Jasper and he puts his arm around her, holding her, comforting her.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"It's quite alright," he whispers back. They sat together like that for about an hour or so, looking into the night sky.

"I think it's about time we head back to the house," he quietly murmurs.

"Me too," Bella replies. "Is Alice mad at me?"

Jasper just shakes his head, "No. She is upset and confused, but not mad. She knows something is wrong and wants to help you and comfort you, but she hasn't been able to. That can change now, though. You can open up to her. Her visions haven't been telling her anything."

"Okay," she replies just above a whisper. "You're a really good guy, Jasper."

He just smiles and shrugs, "I try."

She smiles in return as they get up and begin making their way back to the house in a comfortable pace.

"You know," Bella begins as they start to see the house. "We really should just, hang out sometime. Without me being all depressed."

Jasper gives a breathy laugh and says, "I'd like that."

"Bella?" comes another voice. They turn their heads to the direction of the sound.

"Alice," Bella gives her a little smile. Alice looks between the two of them confused from beside the house.

Jasper gives Alice a reassuring smile and turns back to Bella, "I'll leave you to it."

"Thank you again, Jasper."

He smiles at her, and speeds off into the house.

Alice takes tentative steps towards Bella. For the last two weeks, Alice kept getting pushed further and further away from Bella every time she even came close to her. She wanted to be careful and not push her away even more, so she took slow steps and kept a careful eye on the girl she loves, waiting for a sign to show that Bella doesn't want her to come any closer so then she would stop and not push the boundaries. But there was never any sign.

Alice kept walking until she was directly in front of Bella. Hope started to build up in Alice, but she tried to keep control on it so she doesn't get let down. Surprising the young girl, Bella pulls her into a tight hug.

"I am so, so sorry, Alice. Please forgive me, I love you so much," Bella gushes out.

Finally able to recover from the initial shock of the situation, Alice hugs her back with just as much love and affection that Bella was pouring into the embrace.

"It's okay, it's okay," Alice replies, closing her eyes to treasure the moment.

Bella just sighs and releases her hold on her lover, "No it isn't. I've been pushing you away and that wasn't fair. Alice, I've been pushing you away the most because you mean more to me than the others, and I've been feeling so guilty for everything that has happened since we have gotten together, everything that has gone wrong. But Jasper came and found me and helped me realise that it wasn't my fault and I shouldn't be taking the blame for what has and is going to happen."

"He's right. Bella, you should've just talked to me," Alice sighs. "It felt like I had done something wrong."

"I'm really sorry I put you through that, Alice."

"Come here." Alice pulls Bella back into another tight embrace. Bella pulls back and kisses Alice with so much passion and desire, that they continued their 'talk' in the bedroom for the rest of the night. Both of them becoming one, once again. Forgetting all that has happened and will happen in the near future. The only thought on their minds, are of each other.

Author's Note:

So I decided that I will respond to a review from the last chapter here in case any of you are also confused on this as well.

The question was:

How is it that Alice can suddenly see ghost Edward? How can she have seen the future when you just mentioned the witches has something that blocks her powers?

Okay, so the powers of vampires are blocked when they are physically inside the witches' cabin, as they have put a spell on it. So Alice can still have visions about the witches and anything that goes on inside the cabin, her powers just don't work when she is physically inside the building.

And how she is able to see Edward's spirit… Well, it's really just because the witches could see him, so Alice could see him in the vision. Alice is only able to see him through her visions, and that's only when the witches are part of the vision as well, because they can see him… I really hope that makes sense…

I will find a way to include that reasoning into the story, so it should make better sense in there.

SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LONG WAIT, I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR NOT GIVING UP ON ME AND THIS STORY! :)


	18. Chapter 18

****** Chapter Eighteen ******

"Do we really think this is going to work?" Jasper asks the group that consists of Bella, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and himself.

"It has to," Bella replies. "We don't have any other choice."

"Bella's right," Alice pipes in. "There really isn't any other choice but to throw Bella to the witches, and we're not doing that."

"Well -" Rosalie starts.

"- We're not doing that, Rose!" Alice responds loudly. Rosalie glances at Emmett who looks amused and she just shrugs her shoulders in an 'Ah well, I tried' gesture.

"Okay," Bella starts. "Does anyone have any suggestions for our plan that could help us win?"

There were a few moments of silence with everyone glancing at each other, expecting someone to speak. Nobody did. They all notice Alice's body freeze up and her eyes glaze over.

"I really hope this is a vision that can help us," Bella grumbles. Emmett slightly nods his head in agreement while the others stare at Alice, waiting for her to tell them all what she sees.

A long, agonising minute passes and Alice gasps as she finally comes out of her vision.

"Alice, what happened?"

"What is it?"

"What did you see?"

"What's wrong?" They all ask at once.

Alice just shakes her head frantically as she gets up from the ground and distances herself a little bit from the others. Pacing back and forth, she places her hands on her head whispering, "No, no." She shakes her head as if trying to get her vision out of her mind.

Bella, now incredibly worried, rushes over to her and grabs the smaller girl's hands.

"Alice." No response. "Alice." Nothing. "ALICE!" That seemed to do the trick.

"Bella?" Alice whispers with so much emotion. This only causes Bella to pull her in a tight embrace. If she could cry, she would be in a puddle of her own tears in this moment. Seeing Alice in this state, hurts her. She doesn't know what to do except hold her and wish that she would open up about what she saw.

"I'm here, Alice," Bella whispers back in her ear. Giving her a quick squeeze before she pulls back from the hug. "Alice, what did you see?"

Alice looks away from Bella, not wanting to look her in the eyes. It hurt her seeing Bella so worried, but she couldn't give her a good answer to lighten up the situation and she can't lie to her either. She didn't know what to do.

"Did you have a vision about the wicked witches?" Emmett asks.

Alice looks to the ground now, slightly shaking her head before she answers. "No. I don't see them in my visions anymore."

"What!" Rosalie fumes. "Then how the hell are we supposed to win this fight without you being able to give us a heads up as to what's going to happen, then?" She stands in her spot, shaking her head frantically. "We're going in blind. Perfect. Just what we need!" She yells, her sarcasm dripping off her words.

"Rosalie, calm down -" Alice turns to her and tries to soothe the girl's worries.

"- Calm down? CALM DOWN?"

"Oh boy," Emmett mutters, and scoots a little further away from her as Jasper stands up getting ready for a possible dangerous physical outburst that Rosalie might cause.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" She yells. "So what? You're losing your power, then, huh? Or are you just choosing not to see them anymore because you're scared of the outcome? Well NEWSFLASH, Alice. CHOOSING to see the witches' decisions will give us the advantage as we can prepare for the fight better, damn it!"

"I'm not CHOOSING anything! They cast a spell that blinded their decisions so I can't see them! It's because of them I can't see what their plan is or what is going to happen in the battle!" Alice yells back, taking angry steps towards Rosalie. Everybody's tentative eyes shoot back and forth between Rosalie and Alice like watching a tennis match.

"Oh yeah? And how would they possibly know that you're watching their decisions, huh?" Rosalie fires back.

"Edward told them!" Alice fumes. The anger in her voice making everybody uncomfortable, never seeing Alice like this before. Rosalie falters at the force behind Alice's voice. The silence after the smaller girl's outburst was deafening. It was awkward. It was unnerving.

"Edward. Of course it was fucking Edward that told them. If he wasn't already dead, wholly shit I would kill him right now!"

A few more moments pass, nobody making a sound or even a little movement, afraid to penetrate the silence. Alice calmed down a lot, she even had her eyes facing the ground again after her outburst at Rosalie. She was ashamed of herself as soon as she lost it. She never meant for that to happen. Alice looked up at Rosalie with regret in her eyes. She opened her mouth to apologise when her eyes glazed over once again.

Bella, now recovering from her shock over what had happened between the two women, now took a few steps over to her lover and took hold of her hand. Standing side by side, Bella turned her head to look over at the smaller vampire with a worried expression. However, seeing a small smile starting to emerge on Alice's face, Bella's worry dissipates as she visibly relaxes, knowing her vision isn't a bad one.

As Alice comes out of her vision this time, she smiles up at Bella and squeezes her hand in reassurance that for now everything is okay. She looks over to Rosalie and gives her a small smile,

"I'm sorry for what happened before, Rose." She was about to respond when Alice cut her off, "No, don't say anything. There's… There's someone here who wants to say 'hello' to you." Rosalie looks back at her puzzled, as does everyone else, though they're more worried about not knowing who it is. Rosalie has had a few enemies in her past, and the only people on her good side are her Cullen family. So hearing she has a visitor, worries everyone who isn't Alice.

Alice quickly glances over to Jasper before a new voice breaks through the silence.

"Not fair. I was hoping to make it a complete surprise," everyone looks up to the tree branch above them, where a presumably young girl was situated on. "Was hoping to try sneaking up behind her and see if she still has her good moves, though I reckon I could kick her butt these days." A young female's voice says. No one could see her face as she hid it from them all, using her hoodie to hide behind as well and parts of the tree.

Rosalie is just as confused as everyone else, maybe even more. But the one thing that bothered her the most, was that she knew the voice. It was so familiar to her, but an old familiar. She just couldn't place who the voice belonged to. All she knew, was that she wasn't afraid. This voice didn't bring up any anger in her that she expected, no, she felt… normal. She felt just like herself. This voice made her feel a little brighter, she couldn't figure out why, though.

The newcomer jumped down from the trees as Emmett and Jasper got into a fighting stance. Bella felt uncertain about the present event, but as she took a glance at Alice who was still smiling, she calmed down a bit, knowing that whoever it is, she isn't a threat.

Rosalie was more curious than anybody else at this moment as took in the body standing before her. The girl still kept her face covered. She was dressed all in black, like a ninja.

"How did you get here without us sensing you?" Jasper asked, keeping his eyes on her.

"You all were too distracted in the scene between Rosalie and the other one to even hear me making my way through the trees. Simple." She shrugged her shoulders for emphasis.

"Who are you are what do you want with Rose?" Emmett growled.

She chuckled happily in response, not giving him a verbal answer. The sound of her laughter sending another familiar sound through Rosalie, however she is still unable to figure out who this person is.

The girl stands up taller as she pulls her hoodie back, revealing her face. Rosalie gasps and covers her mouth with her hand as she takes a step backwards, shaking her head side to side.

Emmett falters at his lover's reaction to seeing the young girl of about 17 years old. He looks between the two girls as he tries to figure out whether the girl is a threat or not, but all he could see was the resemblance in the younger girl to Rosalie. The same coloured eyes, the hair, and similar bone structure.

Jasper and Bella see the same as Emmett does. Confusion running through them all besides Alice and, of course, Rosalie and the girl.

"Rose?" Emmett asks, barely above a whisper. He doesn't understand what's going on, he needs Rosalie to tell him. "Rose?" He begs.

The girl smiles, "Hi, Rosie."

That was it. That got Rosalie out of her initial shocked reaction as she ran over to the girl and picked her up in a hug, swinging her around in a circle as the girl laughs, hugging her back.

"Lilly?" Rosalie gasps as she puts her back on the ground, moving her hands to rest on the girl's shoulders.

Emmett and Jasper relax and stand up properly again knowing there is no threat, though they remain tentative about the situation, not knowing who Lilly exactly is.

Emmett coughs to get Rosalie's attention, her head moves slightly towards him, though she keeps her eyes focused on Lilly, afraid that if she looks away the girl will disappear.

"Who, um," Emmett falters in his words. "Who is Lilly?"

Rosalie just smiles wider as she answers, "She's my little sister."

The sisters hug again, holding each other closely, trying to make up for all the years they never saw or heard from each other.

Emmett, Jasper, and Bella all had their mouths hanging slightly open in shock. Emmett was the only one before today that knew Rosalie had a younger sister. He never knew much about the girl, never even knew her name. Rosalie never liked talking about it, so he never asked. All he knew was that she had a younger sister and they were separated from each other in 1928, five years before Rosalie was turned into a vampire.

As they release their hold on each other, Lilly beams to them all, "Hi, I'm Lillian Hale. But you can all call me Lilly."

Bella leans towards Alice as she whispers, "Is that really..?"

"Mhmm" Alice responds, smiling happily.

"Wow," Is all she replies with.

An hour later, they had all sat back down in a circle on the ground, listening to Rosalie tell Lilly about her life since they had separated from each other, and Lilly was about to do the same when Jasper spoke up first.

"So how exactly did the two of you get separated, if you don't mind me asking?"

Rosalie tenses up a bit, but calms down a little when her sister rests her hand on her knee in comfort.

"We were walking home at night, just the two of us, as we had done plenty of times before," Lilly starts telling the story of what happened. "We were almost home when we turned a corner and were met by a couple of men. One of them was holding a knife, while the other big, muscly man just stayed by his side with a wicked smirk upon his face. The blood ran cold in my body just by looking at them. I was so scared." Rosalie holds the girl's hand that was resting her knee, now sending comfort to the smaller girl. Lilly looks up at her older sibling and gives her a small smile, appreciating the gesture.

She continues, "We had to go down that street to get to our home, it was the only way to get there. There was nobody around to help us. It was two young girls against two big men. We couldn't go back. By the time that thought even registered in our minds, the guy not holding a knife walked behind us. We were trapped. Rose tried to reason with them, but they wouldn't have any of it. So she did the only thing she thought she could do…" Lilly paused for a moment to gather her strength to continue on with the story.

Releasing an unneeded breath, she continues, "It's a bit of a blur from that moment, I only remember Rose distracting the man in front of us who held the knife, while she gave me a hard shove and telling me to run home. To get away from there. I protested, but by that time the man turned around and started towards me. I looked back at Rose, and she kept begging me to run. So I did. My plan was to get home and have people come back to get her out of there before anything bad happened. The man left me alone and went back to Rose… I kept running, as fast as I could to get help, and then I heard her screaming. I wanted to go back to her so, so badly.

"But the best thing I could do was to get help. But I tripped. I fell. Stupid me fell and hit my head on the rock hard floor. I saw two pairs of feet approach me, and one of them just laughed. They picked me up like I was nothing. I kept trying to tell them they need to help my sister, but I couldn't say or do anything. I had no control over my body. My vision went completely dark and the next time I woke up, I was in a different city with a man and a woman who would drink my blood every few days to the point where I was almost dead. They kept me in chains, to make sure I couldn't escape. I hardly had any food a day, they basically just gave my water. After two years of that torture, I was no longer Lillian Hale the human, no. I was Lillian Hale the vampire.

"I've tried finding Rose ever since I became what I am. Every day I tried to look for her, to find her. But I never could. Not until now." She looks at Rosalie to find her looking back at her. "I am so sorry I wasn't there for you, Rosie," she gushes out as she hugs her sister tightly. "I am so sorry."

Rosalie pushes her a way a bit and tells her sternly, "Don't you dare apologise for that. I told you to run, you did. If you didn't… Look, you ran. That's what I needed you to do. That's what I wanted you to do. It wasn't your fault that you couldn't get help. Please do not blame yourself for that. It was nobody's fault besides the two demonic men, okay?"

She pulls her younger sister into another tight hug and they remained like that for a few minutes. Savouring the moment.

Emmett and Alice smile fondly at the two as Bella smiles and leans her head on Alice's shoulder, causing her lover to place her arm around her waist, pulling them both closer together. Jasper is smiling fondly too, though his main focus is on Lilly. Rosalie never said what happened to her after Lilly left to get help, which is understandable just from what they heard from Lilly's point of view, and Jasper admired the younger girl for her courage to speak up about what happened to her.

He didn't actually want to know anymore what happened to Rosalie, he doesn't think he'd be able to bear it.

"So," Lilly says as she let's go of her sister to face the group again. "What's this thing about witches and a battle and what is the plan?"

Everyone just started dumbly at her.

"What?" She asks. "Alice and Rosie were yelling at each other giving out bits and pieces of what's going on when I arrived. However I am still very confused on the matter. Who would like to explain to me how and when we're going to kick these witches' butts?"

Rosalie just laughs and shakes her head, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

 **Author's Note:**

Woo! Another chapter down!

I want to thank you all for not giving up on me!

Just remember: If I don't update for a while (not planning on that to happen, I'm just saying…) it doesn't mean I'm giving up on this story!

I could never do that, it bothers me too much to read a story and it not to be completed, so don't worry! I am sticking to it! :D

And ooooh, I wonder why Lilly has come into the story? ;)

Also, yes, I did get the name Lillian from Rosalie's middle name, but I'm using it anyways haha. Deal with it ;)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please review and let me know what you liked, what you want to happen, or what you think WILL happen, it'll be interesting to know what you guys think haha :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:**

 **I am trying to make these chapters longer, but it just isn't working for me! But this is my third chapter I have updated in I think, eight days, so YAY ME.**

 **Question:**

 **Are you guys okay with 2000 – 3000 word chapters and more frequent updates (like this past week), or longer chapters and not as quick updates?**

 **Let me know in a review or PM me!**

 ****** Chapter Nineteen ******

A few days have gone by and Lilly has never felt more at home than she does when she is with the Cullens. She gets along with everyone perfectly, and is very good at hiding her anger towards Carlisle about him choosing Edward over all his other family members. She has more resentment towards him now that she has gotten close with Esme. It's like she has a proper family again. She finally has a mother figure in her life again, she has found her sister, and Carlisle is going to mess everything up. Everybody is fairly happy at the moment considering everything that's going on, and Carlisle is going to ruin that. He's going to ruin the family because he is siding with Edward over his family.

Lilly didn't think she would be so affected by this, considering she has only known them a few days. But they have really grown on her. Ever since she was turned into a vampire, she hasn't spent much time with others like herself until now. This was a huge change for her, and she likes it. She really likes it. She doesn't want that to go away because Carlisle feels bad for killing the maniac he considers his son.

As Lilly walks through the house, she sees Jasper looking out to the trees through the glass wall in the living room, deep in his thoughts. Not wanting to interrupt him, she turns to walk the other way but stops when he speaks.

"It's okay," he says with his southern accent, letting her know he doesn't mind her company. She turns to look at him again only to find him looking straight back at her. Giving her a small smile, he looks out the window again as he continues, "Sometimes I like to stand here and observe the trees, the grass, the dirt… Nature. While I can detect others' emotions and manipulate them to how I see fit; don't worry, I only do it if I believe I need to step in… I can't always control my own emotions like I do with others'. I rarely practiced my own techniques on myself. Nature helps me stay collected, though. Its natural beauty is truly remarkable." He whispers the last few words.

Lilly shifts on her feet, an old human habit of hers that never left. Jasper notices this and motions her over to him. As soon as she makes it within a metre distance of him though, confusion starts to write itself on his face.

"Is everything okay?" she asks him.

"You're… You're just different than the others, that's all," he states, curiosity becoming him.

After a second, Lilly just laughs and says, "Yes. I do get that a lot."

Jasper slowly nods his head, considering her words carefully.

"You said you never really spent time with others like us before, is it alright if I ask for you to tell me little more about what you've been doing before now?"

Lilly looks at him for a few moments, as though she is contemplating whether or not to tell him more about her life or not.

"I moved around a lot," she started, eyeing him a little wearily, but continues giving him information, "I was never in a particular area for very long. I came across a coven in 1974. Their eyes a beautiful gold. It was the first time I ever saw a vampire with eyes that weren't blood red. They took me in for a little bit, helped teach me to resist the temptations of human blood and to feed off of animals instead. I stayed with them for a few years until I left, managed to control my hunger on my own since then. There really isn't much to say. I travelled a lot, never normally in the same place for more than a few days, a week tops."

After a moment he asked, "Did something happen to you?"

Confusion overcame Lilly as she asked, "What do you mean?"

"You just, seem to be able to get your emotions under control quite fast. When you entered the room, your emotions were strong. Maybe because you were deep in thought, I'm not sure. But once you stood beside me, your emotions seemed to… Disappear. Sort of like you're hiding them from me, which is close to impossible to do. So I thought, maybe something terrible happened to you and you felt forced to cover your emotions with a barrier so that neither you, nor anybody else can detect them. So you don't feel vulnerable, maybe."

He studied her features as she took in what he was saying. After a few long moments, she gives him a small, sad smile and walks away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You do realise we can't do this in the battle, right?" Bella moans as Alice starts trailing kisses down her neck.

"Why not? It'll definitely cause a distraction," Alice whispers back.

"Maybe for Emmett, but for the witches? I don't think so," Rosalie states, making her way over to the two love birds laying on the floor after Alice managed to tackle Bella to the ground during their 'training'.

The two split apart immediately as Alice glares at the intruder.

"Shouldn't you be spending time with your sister, or christening every inch of your room with Emmett, like you do at least twice a week?" Alice retorts, crossing her arms over her chest for emphasis.

Rosalie looks at her for a moment before rolling her eyes. "I see someone didn't like being interrupted while they were 'training.' But to answer your question, I can't. Emmett has just left with Jasper to go hunting," she shrugs her shoulders as she leans on a tall tree beside an annoyed Alice and an embarrassed Bella.

"Okay, well what about your sister?" Alice pushes.

"Oh look at you go, becoming a supporter of incest," Rosalie chuckles at Alice who was clearly confused. "I am not sleeping with my sister, Alice!"

Alice, now understanding where she went wrong, tries to correct the situation. "I didn't mean that! I meant why don't you spend time with your sister! I didn't, I didn't mean..." Alice stops talking when she hears Rosalie burst into a fit of laughter, and Bella placing her hand in her own.

Huffing, Alice faces away from the blonde who has just started to calm her laughter down.

"Alice, don't be like that. I'm just messing around," Rosalie states with amusement in her voice. When Alice doesn't respond she just sighs, "Well if I can't have a simple joke with you, maybe Bella is the one I can have 'fun' with," she shifts her attention over to Bella and smirks at her. Her smile grows wider when she sees Bella's features succumb to recognition as to what Rosalie meant by 'have fun'.

"Rosalie Hale!" Alice yells in astonishment at the tall blonde.

Taking an extra second to watch Bella writhe in embarrassment, Rosalie turns to look at an angry Alice who at this point has stood back up and looks like she is going to tackle the blonde to the ground and try to rip her limbs off at any moment.

"Alice," Bella stands up now and moves in front of Alice, blocking the smaller girl's line of sight where Rosalie stands. Alice tried to look past Bella but to no luck. "Alice, look at me," she commands.

With a bit of reluctance, Alice finally focuses her attention on her lover standing before her.

"Rosalie was just having a laugh, okay? She didn't mean anything by it," Bella tries to calm the girl down, rubbing Alice's shoulders in small circles. When she saw that Alice was about to voice her thoughts that would surely start a war with Rosalie, Bella leans down and kisses her.

Alice gives in to the kiss immediately. Forgetting all that has just happened and who was around the two of them as she deepens the kiss, cupping Bella's face in her hands as the other girl holds her by the waist and pulls her closer.

The forgotten blonde vampire says a few choice words that go unnoticed by the couple in the scene that is playing out in front of her. As she is about to walk away, the two stop what they're doing abruptly as Alice's eyes glaze over,

 _Walking down the hallway heading for the stairs, Alice notices Lilly's door has been left open a crack. As her curiosity urges her to take a peek inside, she sees Lilly sitting on the floor with her knees up to her chest and her arms holding her legs, rocking back and forth with large headphones on while looking out of her glass wall._

 _About to open the door wider and ask the girl if she's okay and needs to talk to someone, Lilly starts mumbling to herself,_

" _It hasn't happened. It might not happen. I won't let it happen. I can't let it happen. Just forget it, why can't I just forget it. I don't want to keep seeing it, get out. Get out. GET OUT!" She screams._

 _Alice rushes into the room, Esme a second behind her. They kneel beside the troubled girl and Alice takes the headphones off of her, placing them on the floor while Esme pulls Lilly towards her, holding the girl closely, providing comfort._

 _After ten minutes of nobody saying a word, Alice takes note of Lilly visibly relaxing and tries to get her to talk._

" _Lilly, what's bothering you?" Alice asks in a soothing voice. No response. "You can talk to us about anything. We just want to help." No response. Alice sighs a little and is about to speak again when Esme cuts her off before she gets the chance to._

" _Alice dear, why don't you go spend some time with Rosalie and Emmett for a bit, while Bella is out hunting?" She speaks softly._

 _With some reluctance, Alice finally leaves the room, giving Esme and Lilly some time to talk. If anyone could get Lilly to open up, it would be Esme._

" _Lilly, sweetheart, is everything okay?" She continues holding the younger vampire, a silent message to let her know she cares and won't leave her unless it's what the girl truly wanted or needed. It was a message to let her know she is supported, that she is as much of her family as the others are. That she is loved._

 _A few silent moments passed, and Lilly managed to pull herself together enough to speak, "I don't want to see it anymore, Esme," she whispered with so much pain in her voice._

" _See what, sweetie?"_

 _Longer moments pass as Lilly tries to decide whether or not she should tell Esme. After more time spent on deciding what she should do, Lilly, for the first time in many years, decides to open up about something she lives to keep a secret. She opens her mouth to speak –_

"Alice!" Bella shakes her with so much force it pulls Alice out of her vision. "Alice? Thank God! You were out of it for so long, what happened? What did you see?" Bella rushes out, concern filling her voice.

Rosalie was by Alice's side as well, with eyes holding as much concern as Bella's were.

Alice just shakes her head, bringing herself back to the present moment and not stay stuck wondering over the vision she just saw.

"Alice?" Rosalie presses, "You said Lilly's name. What's going on?"

"I- I don't know," Alice stumbles through her words. "She was troubled by something, but I don't know by what."

Rosalie looks at her desperately, hoping Alice has more information on the matter.

"Rosalie," Alice starts. "I don't know what was troubling her, but she seemed pretty torn apart. I don't know whether it's something happening to her presently and it becomes too much for her, or if it happens later on. However, I think we should keep a subtle eye on her, maybe we can prevent it from happening," she suggests.

Rosalie lets out an exasperated breath, running her hands through her hair as she moves around in circles.

"Okay," she agrees. "We'll keep an eye on her. But if any of you pick up on something, no matter how small, you let me know." They nod their heads in agreement before she speaks again, "And let's just keep this between the three of us, yes?"

"Of course," Bella agrees.

Rosalie just nods her head and walks away, leaving Bella trying to comfort Alice, knowing she's upset that she didn't get to find out what was really troubling Lilly.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Oooh, I wonder what's going on with Lilly? ;)**

 **Any suggestions for this story or want to take a wild guess about what's up with Lilly, drop a review!**

 _ **Until Next Time….**_


	20. Chapter 20

****** Chapter Twenty ******

Alice walks into her room and finds Bella resting peacefully with her eyes closed on their bed. She walks over to Bella slowly, observing her lover with curious eyes.

"Alice?" Bella asks, keeping her eyes closed.

"Yes, Bella?" Alice responds innocently.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because I can?" She smirks when Bella opens her eyes and glares at her. Alice sighs as she continues, "Am I not allowed to keep an eye on my lover?"

"I know that's not what you were doing."

Alice sits on the bed, placing Bella's legs across her own so she wasn't sitting on them.

"I was just thinking," Alice whispers, looking at the cupboard in front of her on the other side of the room.

Bella sits up as she heard the different tone in Alice's voice.

"What were you thinking about? Is everything okay?"

The smaller vampire looks at Bella and smiles, placing her hand on the girl's thigh.

"Everything is perfect." After a few quiet moments pass, she speaks up again, "As I was looking at you, I was remembering what you looked like sleeping when you were a human."

"Do you wish I were still human?"

She shakes her head, "No. In some ways, yes. Like I miss the feel of your warm touch against my ice cold skin, and you talking in your sleep. The sound of your heart beat and how it picked up speed every time that I touched you. But we are equals now, Bella. And I'll get to see you every day and be with you every day for the rest of time. I don't think it could get much better than that."

They stared deeply into each other's eyes before Bella finally broke it by jumping onto Alice's lap and kissing her fervently. Alice returned the kiss with as much passion, wrapping her arms around her lover's waist while Bella caressed her face. The kiss became much more heated as Bella laid them both down on the bed, hands wondering over each other's body with much desire.

The two of them split apart when Rosalie and Emmett came running into the room.

"Rosalie, Emmett!?" Alice gasped. "What are you two doing in our room!?"

"Damn! We should've been more quiet, Rosie," Emmett sighs but still enraptured by the two females before him. Rosalie slapped him before she responded to Alice.

"Well technically this is your fault," Rosalie states as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"What?" Alice asks disbelievingly. "How is this MY fault? You shouldn't have barged into our room like that!"

"You shouldn't have left your door open, then!"

The room grew quiet before Bella spoke up, "Alice, why did you forget to close the door? You know what Emmett is like! This is so embarrassing." She pulls a pillow over her face so she doesn't have to see them, while Alice just rolled her eyes at her lover's behaviour.

"You cannot seriously blame me for this! You just…You were so mesmerizing when I walked through the door that everything besides you completely left my mind."

"Ooh, nice save," Emmett reaches over to give Alice a high-five, only to be met with the girl's hard glare.

"Can you two get out now, please?" She demanded.

"Well that depends, are you both going to carry on from where you left off?" He says, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Right!" Rosalie yells, grabbing Emmett by the ear. "Get out and go play video games or annoy someone else," she says, dragging him out of the room before slamming the door in his face.

"Are you getting in on the action too, Rosie?" Emmett calls from the other side. She just rolls her eyes in response even though she knows he can't see it.

Turning away from the door, she leans against the wall as she looks at both Alice and Bella, who has just taken the pillow off of her face and is now glancing at Rosalie curiously.

"Well?" Rosalie demanded.

Alice and Bella just looked at each other and said at the same time, "What?"

"Argh," Rosalie groaned. "Have either of you found anything out or noticed anything weird or different with Lilly?"

"Rosalie," Bella cautiously says. "I know you're worried about your sister, but it's only been two days since Alice's vision. Yesterday we were training for when the witches arrive, and today has barely even begun. We will let you know straight away if we notice anything. Okay?"

Rosalie is about to argue but instead she just sighs, nodding her head as she walks out the door, and closing it behind her.

"I think we should go spend some time with Lilly," Alice states. "If something is going on, it'd be best if we are around her more often, so we will be able to tell if something is bothering her if she doesn't tell us herself."

Bella sighs, "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am," Alice gloats. Getting up from the bed, she looks at Bella expectantly.

"What?"

"Well come on."

"Alice, do we really have to do it right now? Can't it wait a few hours? Come back to bed," Bella pouts.

"That's not going to work on me right now, Bella," Alice smirks. "Now get out of the bed before I drag you out of it." She stands firmly, folding her arms across her chest for emphasis.

Bella slits her eyes at her lover, "You wouldn't."

In a split second, Alice has managed to pull Bella from the bed and drag her all the way down the stairs into the lounge room by the time Bella manages to get out of Alice's hold.

"You know," Alice says smirking at her partner. "If we're about to go into battle at any moment, you're going to want to be able to get out of a situation like that straight away."

Huffing, Bella turns away, "Well maybe I liked it."

Alice laughs, "Bella you were trying to fight me out of my grip the whole way down here."

"Whatever," Bella grumbles.

"Oh hey, guys," Lilly greets with a kind hearted smile as she enters the living room. "What are your plans today?"

Alice smiles and skips over to Rosalie's younger sister, stopping beside her.

"We don't have any plans today. If you aren't doing anything, maybe us three could spend some quality time together?" Alice suggests.

Lilly just cocks an eyebrow at her as she looks between her and Bella a few times before she lets out an unnecessary cough and asks, "Are you asking me to join you both in a threesome, Alice?"

Alice's jaw drops as she realises her mistake, "N-no, no! That's not what I -"

"- I mean, you two are beautiful ladies, don't get me wrong, and I'm all for adventure and doing wild and crazy shit, but -"

"- No! That's not what I meant, I…Bella! What is so funny!?" Alice demands, seeing Bella in a fit of laughter, hardly able to control herself.

"Alice, you -" Bella starts between her fits of laughter. "You are just…so incredibly terrible with words these days it's ridiculous."

Alice just huffs in response whereas Lilly just smirks at Bella.

"So…I'm assuming no threesome, then?" Lilly asks Alice.

"What? No!"

"Damn. Maybe next time, then." Lilly turns to walk the other way and winks at Bella.

"Wait!" Alice calls out, stopping Lilly in her tracks. She turns around and cocks an eyebrow at Alice, waiting for her to continue.

"Yes?" Lilly asks when Alice didn't say anything.

"Did you really…Would you actually have a threesome with us?" Alice asks curiously, cocking her head to the side.

"Would you like me to have a threesome with you two, Alice?" She asks back, amusement in her tone.

"I am just asking a question, Lilly. I am not implying anything." Alice folds her arms across her chest.

Lilly just laughs at Alice's reaction as she shrugs her shoulders in response, "Well then my answer is…Maybe." She winks at Alice before she turns to Bella and asks, "So besides Alice's eagerness to have a threesome, what would you guys like to do?"

"I don't want to have a threesome!" Alice practically yells.

"You say that now," Lilly winks at her, while Alice just stops talking. Not trusting herself to say another word for the time being.

"Well," Bella starts. "Why don't we just…Lilly?" Alice and Bella look at Lilly who appears to be struggling to keep her eyes open. Before they could say anything more on the matter, Lilly speaks up first.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to zone out on you. It happens sometimes, nothing to worry about. I just get distracted by my thoughts." Lilly states not looking anyone in the eye, keeping her focus on the glass wall to her right.

Just as Bella was about to say something, Lilly flinches her head away from the wall and two seconds later, a bird comes crashing into it out of nowhere. Breaking its neck as it slides down the glass wall and falls to the ground, dead.

"That has never happened before," Alice states, worry lining her voice. She rushes out of the house and to the bird that had just died. Bella following closely behind her. Studying the bird, they both see a small strip of paper attached to the bird's leg. Alice pulls it off of the bird and unfolds the paper that is now in her hands.

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all join the two girls who are kneeling on the ground beside the dead bird as Alice reads what is written on the piece of paper:

'Keeping you blind from our plans gives us a great advantage, not to mention the one or maybe TWO people in your coven who is secretly working against you and for us. Be warned: You will not win this fight. We will be coming for you all, and we will be taking what we want: Your precious Bella. Enjoy being 'alive' while you can, Cullens. You won't be around much longer. See you soon.'

Everyone stands in silence, reading the words over and over again.

"There's TWO working for them?" Rosalie growls.

Everyone looks to one another, speculating who could be the other traitor.

Rosalie turns her focus onto Jasper, "You."

Everybody looks at Jasper who is looking extremely confused.

"Me?" Jasper questions. "What about me?"

"You can feel people's emotions. You should know who it is, that is of course if it isn't you." She stares him down, expecting his dissolve to crack, but it doesn't happen.

"Rosalie," Jasper calmly starts. "Nobody is standing out to me through their emotions otherwise I would have said something. I also am no traitor."

Alice just sighs as she stands back up with Bella. "Well if it's none of us," she states. "Then there are only two other people who could be working for the witches. Esme, and Lilly."

"No," Rosalie growls. "No. My sister would not do that to us, to me! No!"

"And Esme would?" Alice challenges softly.

"They're probably just lying! We all know that witches are conniving little bitches!"

"Rosalie," Bella tries. "You know about the vision Alice had, maybe…Maybe Lilly was about to open up about her betrayal to us all."

"No!" Rosalie continues to defend her sister.

"It makes sense! She finds you after so many years right at the time when we are preparing for a battle with the witches!"

"She wouldn't do this!" Rosalie yells. "So I suggest we ignore that shit piece of paper and continue on training."

She storms off into the house, seeing Lilly sitting on the floor with her back leaning against the wall.

"Don't listen to them, alright," Rosalie says, making her way over to her sister. "I know you aren't a traitor. And that's all that matters. We have finally got each other again, and like hell am I losing you now. So ignore them. They're wrong. And they'll realise that sooner or later."

Lilly doesn't acknowledge her sister at all. She just sits there, staring off into the distance, not uttering a word or making any sign that she has even registered that Rosalie is now sitting beside her.

Jasper makes his way into the house shortly after, looking directly at Lilly. He feels her sadness, her guilt, her anger, her worry, but most of all…he feels her being afraid. Her emotions fit the expected criteria for someone who would've been exposed for being the other traitor, but as he looks at her, something tells him that she isn't working with the witches at all.

He walks over to the sisters and Rosalie just glares at him.

"What do you want?" She growls.

"Your sister didn't do it, Rosalie. I believe you."

She slowly nods her head before she replies, "So what do we do now?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean 'nothing'?" Rosalie demanded, standing back up in her spot.

"I mean, we don't let the note affect us. We ignore it. They want us to doubt ourselves, start a war between us so they only have to finish what we've already started. Ignore the paper, and continue training for the battle. That's what we do."

"It's not Lilly?" Alice whispers her question.

"No," Rosalie sharply answers her. "Just like I said."

Alice sighs, "You understand why we thought it though, right?"

Rosalie's composure falters as she calmly responds, "I do. But you also can't blame me for getting upset that you were accusing my sister of working against us."

"No, I don't. And I'm sorry." Bella takes Alice's hand to provide comfort.

Rosalie turns to Jasper, "Thanks for calming me down, Jazz. I shouldn't have gotten as worked up as I did."

"I didn't do anything," he replied, confused.

He focuses on the emotions around him, trying to make sense of what is going on. Only to find that Lilly has seemed to block her emotions from him again.

"You're doing it again," Jasper states curiously to Lilly.

Everyone looks between Jasper and Lilly, who is still paying no attention to what is around her.

"Doing what again?" Rosalie asks him.

"She's blocking her emotions so I can't feel them."

"That's quite impossible to do," Carlisle states, walking into the room. An uncomfortable silence passed through the entirety of the room for what felt like hours but were only for a few seconds.

Jasper turns around to face Carlisle who is making his way over to the three of them; Jasper, Rosalie, and Lilly.

"I know, I figured she learned to block out her own emotions to deal with difficult situations or thoughts. She may have learned how to do that from her difficult past. But when I asked her, she never gave me an answer."

"Hmm," Carlisle hums, intrigued by this information. "Lilly?"

Nothing.

"Lilly?"

Nothing.

"Lilly?" Carlisle asks again.

"Maybe she's dead. She may as well be, I mean look at her." Lilly heard this being said by an unfamiliar voice to her.

She gasps and jumps up suddenly, pressing herself as far into the wall as she could without breaking it, closing her eyes tightly.

"Lilly?" Rosalie stands directly in front of her sister, trying to get her attention. "Lilly, open your eyes! Look at me!" Rosalie demands, scared and worried for her sister. "Lilly!" She tries again.

Lilly slowly opens her eyes, only daring to look at her sister.

Seeing the fear in Lilly's eyes pained Rosalie to the very core. She felt sick from worry and not knowing what to do to help her.

"Lilly, what happened? What's going on?" Rosalie begs her sister for answers.

Lilly whispers so low, only so her words would reach Rosalie's ears and no one else's, "I thought ghosts didn't exist."

Rosalie freezes. After a few moments, she finally composes herself enough to ask, "You can see ghosts. Okay…What does this ghost look like?"

After giving her description of the ghost she saw, Rosalie growled and whispered so softly only Lilly could hear.

"That's Edward," Rosalie shakes her head and asks her, "So you have a power, you can see ghosts just like Carlisle?"

"Carlisle is the one who can see ghosts?" Lilly questioned.

"Yeah, and clearly you can too. Why didn't you tell me seeing ghosts was your power?"

"Rosie, seeing ghosts isn't my power," Lilly looks down, saddened.

"What are you talking about? How could it not be your power?" Rosalie asks, completely confused.

"It doesn't matter. Just get Carlisle away from me in a subtle manner, Rose." After some hesitation, Rosalie gives in and asks to speak to Carlisle alone, causing them both to leave the room and away from Lilly.

Alice rushes over to Lilly's side, "I am so sorry I doubted you."

"It's understandable why you did, Alice. It's fine. Forget about it."

Alice simply nods her head. Lilly's body freezes up, nobody able to get through to her until her body visibly relaxes a minute later.

Lilly shakes her head frantically and runs up to her room, leaving everybody in the living room. Alice looks at Bella and says, "I think my vision is about to happen."

Rosalie enters the room in time to hear Alice's words, and runs up to her sister's room.

Entering Lilly's room, Rosalie is about to shut the door behind her when Esme appears at the doorway, asking if she can come in also. Rosalie simply nods her head. When Esme walks in, she closes the door behind her and they both make their way over to Lilly who is sitting on the floor, holding her knees up to her chest, rocking back and forth, mumbling incoherently.

Rosalie and Esme sit on either side of the girl.

"Lilly," Rosalie whispers. "Please tell me what's going on."

Esme envelopes the girl in a tight embrace, providing comfort in Lilly's time of need, while Rosalie hugged her from the other side, running her hand up and down her younger sister's back in a soothing motion.

The three of them stayed like that for half an hour. Nobody saying a word, or ruining the moment by a sudden movement or sound, until Lilly sighed as she started to sit up straight.

"I'm sorry," Lilly merely whispered.

"What could a beautiful young girl like you possibly apologise for?" Esme whispered back to her, giving her a small smile.

"I'm sorry for acting weird lately." She states, looking at the ground. "It's just hard to deal with it."

"To deal with what, sweetie?" Esme encourages.

"There are so many people here with special vampiric gifts. It makes it a little hard to cope."

"I don't understand," Rosalie states. Hoping her sister will explain.

"Jasper and being able to feel and control emotions, Alice and her visions, Carlisle and seeing ghosts, Emmett and his strength – though that one is fine to deal with, and then there's Bella and her shield. There's so many -"

"What?" Esme and Rosalie both say at the same time.

"What do you mean Bella has a shield?" Esme softly asks, confusion in her voice.

"You didn't know?" Lilly asks, just as confused as the other two.

"I don't even think Bella knows," Rosalie states. "Lilly, how could you possibly know that Bella has a shield?"

"Does it matter how I know?" Lilly mutters.

"It would help us to understand," Esme softly encourages.

Lilly looks at Esme and only just manages to give her a small smile.

"I have a power," Lilly whispers as she looks back down to the floor.

"You can see ghosts," Rosalie states. Lilly just shakes her head as she tries to explain.

"No. Well, yes, I can see ghosts, apparently…"

Esme and Rosalie glance at each other, hoping the other would have a better understanding of the situation. Neither one did, both as confused about the entire situation as the other was.

"Can you please explain this in terms we will understand?" Rosalie asks.

Lilly just nods her head slowly, "I haven't told anybody this for a very, very long time. The last time people knew, I was almost killed by three other vampires because they were afraid. I had to kill them to save my own life." She whispers them last words so softly, Rosalie and Esme had to strain their ears to hear them.

"You can tell us anything, Lilly," Rosalie tells her sister. "You can tell ME anything. You know that."

Lilly takes a deep breath as she tells them her secret that she has kept hidden for so long.

"My power…I…Within a close distance to another vampire with a gift, I can duplicate their power and use it myself."

"You mean…"

"When I'm close to Jasper, I can also feel everyone's emotions and manipulate them. Like how I calmed you down before when you were having a go at Alice. When I'm close to Alice, I have visions. I don't even try to have them, they just happen. And I don't like them. I hate having visions about the witches and the battle, it scares me."

"Wait, you can see the witches in your visions?" Rosalie asks, hope in her voice.

Lilly just looks at her confused, "Of course, why wouldn't I be able to?"

"Because the witches used a spell to stop Alice from seeing their decisions! But they don't know about you, so of course you can see them! What have you seen!?"

Lilly is silent for a few moments before she speaks, "Death."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys, please let me know what you think in a review or PM.**

 **I would just like to know your thoughts on this, and if I'm going in a direction you like or not as I haven't really heard anything about the last few chapters so it makes me a little worried..**

 **Any who, thank you all for continuing to stick with the story and I hope you all like it! Of course I won't actually know this unless you tell me so..**

 _ **Until Next Time….**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey everyone! Sorry for the (3 weeks?) long wait for the update to this story!**

 **Truth be told, I wasn't sure I was going to continue with it, and was thinking of quickly typing up the rest of the story for the next chapter and finish it off that way.**

 **But I'm not going to do that now!**

 **I just didn't know if I was going in the direction you guys were okay with, and I wasn't planning on updating this soon if I hadn't had any reviews because I became so unsure with this story. So thank you to those of you who have reviewed this story! You have literally kept it going!**

 **I don't mean to be the 'review freak', but it really does help me. So please, review! Give me your thoughts, and this story will definitely continue!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: This chapter is basically to help me get back into writing this story, most of it is about Lilly and her past. However there is some "Bellice" fluff in here for you guys (you'll understand why I put the quotation marks there when you read this chapter…)**

 **Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

 ****** Chapter Twenty One ******

 _Death._ The one word that they didn't want to hear. The one word that shook them to their core. If Lilly was so frightened of the battle and reports of seeing people die, it could only mean one thing; at least one person in the Cullen family household was going to die. Lilly couldn't possibly been so afraid otherwise, right?

The three vampires sat in silence for an hour, Rosalie and Esme trying to sort out their thoughts. Trying to speak. But no words would come out of their mouths. They were shocked into silence.

In the end, Lilly spoke up, "You can't let the others know. Nobody else can know. Please promise me you won't tell them." She asks, fear lining her voice.

This breaks Rosalie out of her silence. "But you could help us greatly in this battle! Jasper will know exactly what to -"

"- No!" Lilly interrupts. "No, Rose. Please just do this one thing for me. Don't tell them."

There was a long pause as Rosalie stared at her sister's pleading eyes, begging her not to say anything to the others. She finally gives in to her sister's wish.

"Okay, fine. We won't tell anyone anything. This will remain between the three of us, right, Esme?" Both girls look at Esme who hadn't said a word since the girl's revelation.

"Oh, of course! No, I wouldn't do that to you, sweetie. You have my word," Esme replies with a loving smile.

Lilly just nods her head slightly and lets out a long breath.

"Lilly?" Rosalie asks.

"Hmm?" She responds, not looking at her.

"Can you tell us exactly what you saw in your visions of the battle? We can take advantage of this situation. We will know what the witches are planning."

Lilly now turns to look at her sister and answers without any emotion detectable in her voice, "We won't win, Rose. No matter what plan of action we take, we will not win."

With that, the girl casually walks out of her bedroom, leaving the other two shocked. She passes the other vampires who were in the same room downstairs when she left before. They all looked at her, but she never made eye contact with any of them. She continued walking as though they were non-existent.

"Lilly?" Alice softly spoke.

Lilly didn't know whether she wanted to stop and engage with the girl, or to keep walking and not acknowledge her. The thought of offending her, hurt her. So she decided to stop walking.

"Yes, Alice?" Lilly never looked her way, though. She didn't want to. She needed to be strong until she left the building.

So many thoughts were going through her mind about what she had just opened up about to Esme and Rosalie and she was scared and worried about what will happen now.

Suddenly, the memories of fighting and killing them three vampires who tried to murder her because of their fear of her gift, started playing in her mind and she couldn't get out of this walk down memory lane. She hated the memories.

The fight with the three vampires haunted her for so long, for so many years. She eventually pushed it to the back of her mind, trying not to think about it. Every time she thought about it, she would punish herself.

She would start ripping off her arm, or leg. Sometimes she would even start ripping her head off of her shoulders, which was no easy feat. She wouldn't tear her limbs completely off. She would get close, though. Once it healed, she would do it again and again. She would continuously do this to herself until the memory was finally out of her head and replaced by the thoughts of her physical pain.

It hurt her. It was pain. It was torture. But she did it anyways. She did that every day and every night. It was her own punishment to herself as though her PTSD wasn't punishment enough. It was her vampire way of self-harming, but she never saw it that way. She never really thought about it. She just did it to stop the emotional pain. The mental pain. And replace it with the physical pain. For many years it was the only way she knew how to cope with the event that had taken place.

She was finally able to stop it twenty years ago. All her suffering eventually drained her. She no longer had the strength to physically torture herself anymore every time her mind drifted to her killings. So she gave up on trying. She let the memories come to her whenever they did. She didn't try to get them out of her head, she just let them stay there, unwilling to put up a fight again.

After a year had gone by, she started to become angry. The memories of her traumatic past wouldn't leave her, so she built her own fighting equipment. She made her own boxing bag that could withstand her punches and kicks, she made her own wooden dummy with certain materials so it wouldn't break. Lilly built all the equipment she felt she needed to get her anger out and in a positive way.

Instead of physically hurting herself the way she did before, she trained. She trained her body to move certain ways and counter any attacks on her. Less and less the memories would come to her mind. She became so focused on her training that she didn't have time to think about anything else. Eventually she wanted more. She went to the only place she could think of. The Volturi.

They accepted her in straight away because of her vampiric and fighting abilities. Lilly trained the others with the skills she had mastered over the years and was able to get what she wanted – to fight. She would fight the vampires in the world who were causing trouble, but she would never kill them. That was the deal she made. She would stand alongside them and fight, as long as someone else finished the job. Lilly didn't want to kill, she didn't want to end a life. All she wanted to do was fight.

She stayed with the Volturi for fifteen years. Her traumatic past all forgotten about, replaced by her times alongside the Volturi.

Even though she joined just to fight other vampires, she was also put to the task of torturing the ones with vampiric abilities and using their gifts against them if they attacked first or wouldn't give up information. Lilly wasn't too thrilled with this, but after a couple of years, it just became normal to her. She was barely affected by what she did to other vampires.

Fifteen years she spent with the Volturi, using her gift to train herself whenever she could, using the many abilities she would come across. Lilly soon discovered she couldn't only use others' powers, but she also got them stronger than those who were 'born' with it. She could control them better and was more powerful than the ones who had a gift she was duplicating from.

As Lilly's mind remembers all of this, she doesn't realise the Cullen family are surrounding and shaking her, worried by her behaviour.

Lilly had been standing still for almost half an hour, lost in her memories of her life since becoming a vampire. The Cullens couldn't seem to get through to her, as though she were in a trance. When really, when it came to Lilly's past, she couldn't help but get stuck in her memories because she couldn't move past it. She has never been able to forgive herself for all that she did.

After fifteen years of standing alongside the Volturi, one of the vampires she was torturing tried getting her to stop by trying a different tactic: asking about her family. She replied without hesitation that the members of the Volturi were her family, but the man being tortured asked her more specifically, "What about your parents, your real parents? Do you have any siblings? A brother? A sister?"

When she heard him mention 'sister,' she began to get her emotions back, no longer seeming like a robot. She felt sick for what she had been doing for that past decade and a half, and so she decided she had to stop. She left the Volturi and ventured out to find her sister, Rosalie. And she finally did. Remembering this and Rosalie now, was what brought Lilly back to the present moment.

Refocusing her vision, she straight away notices everybody's eyes on her and their scared faces.

"What's up? It looks like you've all seen a ghost," Lilly smirks.

Everyone visibly relaxes and they all let out long unnecessary breaths.

Alice who is standing to her right rolls her eyes as she replies, "We basically did! It was like you weren't even alive!"

It was Lilly's turn to roll her eyes, "Technically we are dead, Alice."

"Don't you be smart with me!"

"Alright. Look," Lilly starts. "I'm sorry for acting so strange lately. Especially for right now. I just get lost in my own thoughts sometimes, and I apologise for freaking you all the fuck out." There was a long silence and some disbelieving glances which made Lilly groan and throw up her arms in exasperation. "Really, people? Believe in a sister." She says as she folds her arms across her chest.

At this, Jasper smirks, but it is Rosalie that speaks up, "No, you're MY sister, not theirs."

"Okay then, SIS. Care to have a meal with me?"

Rosalie smiles and flips her hair over her shoulder exaggeratingly, "I knew you couldn't get enough of me."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say," Lilly rolls her eyes and laughs. The sisters make their way out of the house before running off to find their meal.

Once the two have gone, everyone just looks at each other confused before Jasper speaks up, reassuring everyone that Lilly wasn't lying. "She was telling the truth. I could feel it. I don't know much about her past, but I can tell it wasn't good. So I say we just make sure she knows we are here for her if she ever needs to talk, that way she opens up freely instead of feeling forced to tell us."

"I agree," Esme speaks up with a soft smile. "She's part of the family. We need to make sure we make her feel welcome instead of an outcast."

Everybody nods their heads in agreement and Jasper just smiles comfortingly at them all.

"Don't worry," he says. "We're all here for her. And she's currently with her sister, she will be okay."

"Thank you, Jasper," Alice smiles up at him.

"Of course," he replies softly.

….

"Want to tell me what really happened back there?" Rosalie asked Lilly when they had finished up their meal and sat by a lake that was relatively close to the house.

Lilly picked up a stick and started flicking dirt with it and jabbing holes in the fallen leaves. She lets out a low sigh before she answers her sister quietly, "I wasn't lying, I really was lost in my past for a bit there."

"A bit?" Rosalie scoffed. "You were out of it for fifteen minutes! Which felt like hours for the rest of us. We couldn't bring you back to us. I couldn't bring you back to ME. I was so scared," Rosalie whispered the last few words.

Lilly remained silent for a few minutes, continuing to play with the stick while Rosalie watched her out of the corner of her eye.

The younger sister finally looked up at Rosalie, whose eyes showed her worry for the younger girl. Nodding her head slightly and letting out a soft, long breath, Lilly finally opens up about her past. Telling her what she was remembering when she was 'out of it,' however refraining from telling her about her time with the Volturi. Fearing the hatred that she might get from her sister she has only just reunited with.

After telling her everything but her time with the Volturi, Rosalie pulls her younger sister into a tight embrace. Unwilling to let her go. Lilly didn't mind this, however. She was surprised how comforting it was to her. They stayed in the embrace for a long time, neither wanting to let go.

"I am so sorry for all that you have been through, Lilly," Rosalie said to the girl in her arms, voice filled with so much emotion. It made Rosalie sad and angry that she wasn't there to help her sister, and that she wasn't by her side when she needed her the most. "I'm sorry for not having been there," she barely audibly says.

Lilly pulls away at this, and looks at Rosalie sternly, "Don't. Don't you dare place any bit of blame on yourself for my past. You couldn't have known. For all you knew I was dead. I thought you were dead as well. I searched all the cemeteries I could find, but none of the gravestones belonged to you. So I never gave up hope. The difference between you and me is that I didn't have anyone. I was on my own for basically my whole vampire life. You weren't, Rose. You found a family, a new family. You have Emmett! I had no other purpose in life but to find you. I hold no blame to you for anything of what happened. You did exactly what I would have wanted you to do – live your life. Not wasting your days trying to find me. That was my job and mine alone. You cannot blame yourself for having a life, Rosie."

There was a moment of silence before Lilly spoke again, "Let's forget about the past and focus on the now, okay? We're both together again, that's more than I could ever ask for. Let's just be happy we're together again and leave it at that, yeah?"

Rosalie studied her sister for a few moments before she let out a breath and agreed.

Making their way back to the house, Lilly suddenly flies her arm out to stop Rosalie from walking any further.

"What? What is it?" Rosalie whispers to her, beginning to get ready for a fight. "Lilly?" Rosalie asks when she doesn't reply.

When the two girls were walking, Lilly saw something out the corner of her eye. She didn't say or do anything, however, in case it was nothing. But she saw it again and it was in the shape of a human body. That's when she flew her arm out to stop the both of them in their tracks.

Lilly made sure to not look straight at it. She knew it wasn't human because she couldn't smell the blood, but it was dead silent when this figure moved, so she also knew it wasn't a vampire. This worried Lilly to no end.

The figure came closer and while Lilly refused to look directly at this figure, she could start to see it better the closer it came to the two girls.

"Lilly!" Rosalie harshly whispered, but only so Lilly would be able to hear her. Rosalie didn't know what was going on.

A few more moments pass by and the figure finally stands right in front of the two girls. Lilly recognises this person as the ghost, Edward. So she makes damn sure she doesn't acknowledge that she can see or sense him.

Rosalie still has no idea what is going on. And Lilly now realises that it's going to look very suspicious to Edward and Carlisle if she doesn't do something about stopping for no reason. So she does the only thing she can think of…

"TAG! You're it!" She practically yells as she hits Rosalie on the arm before running off.

"Wait, what?" Rosalie's confusion quickly evaporates as she realises the game Lilly just set. "No way in hell are you getting back to the house without being tagged, Lilly!" Rosalie smiles as she chases after her sister.

Lilly just laughs as she fires back, "BRING IT ON!"

….

The two girls speed into the house, surprising everybody. Rosalie lost the game and was about to say, "I went easy on you" but before she could, Lilly was dragging her up the stairs and into her room.

There is a brief pause before Emmett speaks up, "That looked hot."

Everyone looks at him incredulously, whereas Jasper just rolls his eyes and walks off into his own room.

"What looked hot?" Bella asked him, confused.

"What do you mean?" Emmett replied, baffled. "Rose and Lilly!"

"Rose and Lilly?" Bella responded, just as confused. "I don't understand."

"Emmett!" Alice exclaimed. "They're sisters!"

"Yeah, so?" Emmett asked, generally curious.

"So?" Alice replied, stunned. "They're not TOGETHER and that is so not what they're up to! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Wait," Bella interrupts. "THAT is what you called 'hot'?"

"Obviously!" Emmett states with a grin on his face.

Bella just laughs at this and shakes her head. Alice elbows her in the side to shut her up.

"Ow! Alice, what was that for?" Bella exclaimed.

"For encouraging him!" Alice retorted.

"It was funny," Bella shrugs in response.

"It was wrong! Incest is just…No, that's just wrong, Emmett you need to get help."

"What did I do?" Emmett asks, confused.

There was a brief pause as Alice just stared at him like he had two heads.

"You think incest is hot!"

"I meant the way Lilly pulled Rosalie into her bedroom like they were about to have sexy-fun-times was hot," He replied, shrugging.

"THAT'S INCEST, EMMETT!" Alice yells, frustrated with him.

"Yeah, so?"

"ARGH!"

"I see what he meant," Bella chimed in.

Alice turned to her, shock written all over her face.

"What?" Alice asks.

"He was right. I mean, when I think about it now, I agree that it was pretty hot. Live your life to the fullest, that's what I say. So yeah, I agree it was hot."

"THANK YOU!" Emmett jumped up and down, all smiles.

"That's not hot," Alice replies, noticeably becoming less annoyed. "This is hot." And with that, she walks forward and starts making out with a very surprised Bella. The kiss becomes heated very fast and the two girls could hear a distant, "A-WOOH-GAH" coming from Emmett who is without a doubt, on all fours acting like a dog because of the scene playing out in front of him.

Esme who hasn't said anything since Rosalie and Lilly's arrival, walks out of the room not wanting to remain in the presence of their childish behaviour and the two girls' make out session.

Bella moaned into the kiss and pushed Alice up against the closest wall. Alice's hands are lost in Bella's hair, while the other girl's hands stay on the shorter girl's waist.

Bella bits down softly on Alice's lip, causing the girl to moan and open her mouth for Bella's tongue to dart through, deepening their kiss even more so.

Emmett sits still, eagerly watching the two begin to play out their sexual desires right in front of him. The lovebirds have completely forgotten he was in the room, or more importantly, that they weren't in their own bedroom. All they were aware of, was each other…and all the clothes the other still had on her body.

…

Meanwhile…

"Carlisle was there!?" Rosalie whisper-yelled, infuriated with this traitor even more so than before.

"Yes," Lilly tried to calm Rosalie down by placing her hands on her sister's shoulders, trying to ground her instead of firing off. "But fortunately for us, he wasn't around when we were at the lake. He would've been making his way over to us though, when we decided to leave. He doesn't know anything more than what he did before, so it's okay."

"No. It's not okay, Lilly," Rosalie replied, saddened.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Lilly began rubbing small reassuring circles on the girl's shoulders.

"He could've found out about your gift, or your past…and that would not go well. He could use both of them against you, and us. We can't let that happen."

"It won't happen."

"But it could! How are you so calm right now?"

"Because there's nothing we can do about what just happened, it's in the past now. What we need, is to think of a way to get around Carlisle and his dog, Edward, and come up with a plan for the battle. One that goes along with the original plan, so I don't have to tell anyone about my gift."

Rosalie nods her head eagerly. "Okay, let's do this."

….

After coming up with a rough drafted plan, Rosalie and Lilly make their way back downstairs when they hear soft moans coming from both Alice and Bella.

Out of curiosity and wanting to interrupt the girls' near sexy time for her own personal amusement, she walks into the room only to find Emmett absorbed in watching the couple making out and grinding on each other right in front of him.

This pisses Rosalie off. She walks into the room and very loudly yells, "Show's over!" She grabs him harshly by the ear and drags him out of the room while he is 'ow-ing' the entire time. This doesn't seem to discourage Bella or Alice, though.

Lilly decides she wants to create her own amusement, so she intentionally leans on a wall opposite to the one Alice is squashed up against and folds her arms across her chest as she deliberately watches the two with feign interest, hoping one of them will notice her presence soon.

Sure enough, Alice opens her eyes as she moans when Bella grabs her breast. After a couple of seconds, Alice's eyes lock onto Lilly's who bites her lip, trying to get a reaction out of Alice as she continues to watch the two girls get it on.

Alice's eyes widen in shock. Other than that, no reaction happens that Lilly was hoping for, so she decides to lick her lips and purposely look her up and down.

To Lilly's surprise, Alice moaned even louder when Bella was touching her, keeping her eyes locked on Lilly's own, as though it was a turn on.

While Lilly was hoping for Alice to freak out and cause a scene, this was still somewhat amusing to bear witness to…and be part of the cause of it.

Deciding to turn things up a notch, Lilly grabs one of her own breasts and pretends to try and refrain from letting a moan escape her lips.

Noticing Alice seeming to become more turned on, Bella moans into her ear, "You haven't been this excited for the past week. It's really hot." And bites on her ear as she begins to kiss down Alice's jaw and then stopping at her neck.

Hearing the words that Bella said, made Lilly inwardly smirk. Knowing she was the reason for Alice's extra need.

Alice maintained eye contact with Lilly as the blonde felt herself become a little more adventurous by slowly sliding her free hand down her body, and 'fumbling' with the button on her shorts. Intentionally causing Alice's sexual interest to peak a bit more before she undoes her button, pulls her zipper down to give her more room as she slides her hand inside her underwear.

Alice's head hits the wall behind her forcefully and closes her eyes as a loud moan escapes her lips. Bella removes her hand from Alice's breast and slides it down the girl's body before slipping it into her underwear and feeling how wet she is.

It's Bella's time to moan feeling how wet her lover is, and remaining unknown about the presence of the younger Hale behind her, and the girl being the reason for Alice's extra excitement.

Alice moans again as Bella inserts two of her fingers into her lover. She opens her eyes to find Lilly looking straight at her, the both of them locking eye contact again.

Surprisingly, this actually begins to excite Lilly. She slips a finger into herself and pulls it back out and up to her mouth, slowly sucking and licking her excitement off of it, all the while maintaining eye contact with Alice.

She puts her hand back down her pants at starts to pleasure herself, making sure to make no noise so as to not alert Bella to her presence.

Seeing this, Alice finds her hips bucking into Bella's hand in the same rhythm the girl is fingering her.

Lilly speeds up, seeing how much it is affecting Alice. She takes her other hand off of her clothe covered breast, and instead slides her hand slowly up her stomach underneath the clothing, moving the material with her hand allowing Alice to view some of her skin before grabbing her breast again.

"More," Alice moaned out. Bella placed her thumb against Alice's clit, thinking the girl was talking about that, when really she wanted to see more of Lilly.

Lilly knew this, however, so she takes her shirt completely off and throws it on the ground, then goes back to her earlier activity.

Alice was getting close. Bella knew it, Alice knew it, and Lilly knew it.

Highly amused on the inside by how much she is affecting Alice sexually, she tries very hard not to show it. When she feels herself about to smile or laugh, she bites her tongue, which only helps to push Alice closer to her climax.

Speeding up even faster, Lilly opens her mouth up a bit like she is silently letting out a large moan.

Believing everything that is going on, Alice finally hits her climax, and hard.

Finding this very sexy, however, Lilly finds herself climaxing as well. Her purposely quiet moans muffled out by Alice's own loud ones, so Bella is unaware of everything that had just been happening.

Before Bella could do anything else, Lilly smirked at Alice before picking up her shirt and running out of the living room and up to her room, closing the door behind her.

Smirking, Lilly says to herself, "Next time she verbally pretends she isn't interested in having a threesome, I will very proudly call bullshit."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hope it was okay…**

 **Please review me. Any suggestions? Let me know!**

 **Thank you all for sticking with this story! :)**

 _ **Until Next Time….**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:**

 **I know, I am such a douche. For not only taking a few months to update, but for also having that whole Lilly and Alice thing happen.**

 **Truth be told: I was very bored the night I wrote it…**

 **I've been getting notifications about people favouriting and following my story and it gave me the extra push to get back into it!**

 **I had to read the whole story again to remember what is going on, and I hated that Lilly thing so bad, I am actually p*ssed I put it in there…HOWEVER, I am making it into a way where the three of them become closer and nobody is a stranger in a PLATONIC way… I'm expecting another few negative reviews with this chapter because of how Bella reacts to it all BUT YOU KNOW WHAT, I just want the whole thing in the past. So y'all can deal with it.**

 **SORRY FOR MY LONG LITTLE SPEECH. This chapter is just to get the crap out of the way. Sorry once again for taking so long and adding in that Lilly/Alice scene!**

 **NOW ON WITH THE STORY….**

 ****** Chapter Twenty Two ******

The next day, Alice keeps pacing back and forth in her room with her head facing the floor. Her brows are creased together in concentration. A few people have been up to see her but she doesn't speak to anybody, in fact, she doesn't even acknowledge that they're there.

This only causes everyone to worry. Bella hasn't returned from her hunt yet, and isn't aware of Alice's behaviour. Nobody knows what to do. Jasper went up to see her and tried to calm her down with his gift, but it had little effect. He could feel how strong her guilt, her shame, her confusion, her anger, and her regret is. And he didn't know how else to help her, she wouldn't say a word.

Bella finally returns home and before she can even enter the house, she is bombarded with all of the Cullen's wanting to know what is going on.

Confused, Bella just states, "I, I just went for a hunt…"

Everyone looks at her incredulously.

"Not about that you idiot," the ever-so-kind Rosalie replies. "Alice. What is wrong with Alice?"

Bella freezes. "What do you mean? What's happened?"

Rosalie crosses her arms over her chest and rolls her eyes. "We don't know. That's why we are asking you."

Bella just shakes her head in confusion and worry. "I don't, I don't know. Where is she?" She frantically asks, rushing into the house to find her lover.

She's already making her way to their bedroom when someone calls out, "The bedroom!"

She flings the door wide open as she rushes into the room to find Alice pacing back and forth anxiously.

Cautiously, Bella says, "Alice?"

The girl freezes mid-stride to the other side of the room and Bella quickly makes her way over and hugs her tightly.

Bella whispers, "Alice? Hey, what's wrong?"

If Alice could cry, she would be in a pool of her own tears right now. She can't bring herself to reciprocate the hug. She's too ashamed of what had transpired the day before with Lilly.

Bella pulls back and tries to get Alice to look her in the eyes, but the smaller vampire refuses. Seeing her lover like this breaks Bella's heart.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, please Alice, tell me what's bothering you. Was it a vision?" Bella softly asks.

Alice shakes her head to the question.

"Talk to me, Alice. Anything. Just say anything, please." She begs.

"I – I am so, so sorry, Bella."

Hearing Alice's broken voice as she whispered them few words made Bella want to cry.

"What could you possibly be sorry for?" Bella replies, still speaking softly.

"You're going to hate me," Alice looks at her feet. She feels so sick about what happened. She doesn't even want to be with Lilly. It doesn't make sense to her.

"I don't think I could ever hate you, Alice," Bella tries to soothe the smaller girl.

"But you will." Alice takes a deep breath to try and calm her overwhelming emotions.

"Whatever has happened, we can work through it together. You have to trust that."

Alice turns away from Bella and walks towards the glassed wall, looking out at the birds in the trees, the clouds making their way across the sky, the grass swaying in the breeze…

"Yesterday." Alice starts. "It happened yesterday," she breathes out, closing her eyes. Bella moves behind the girl, resting her head on the other's shoulder and places her arms around Alice's waist.

"I – I opened my eyes when we were making out downstairs, and…" Alice takes a few more unnecessary breaths in an attempt to get a hold of herself enough to tell Bella the truth. "And Lilly was there. She stood there watching us. And…Damn it! Why does this have to be so difficult to say!" she yells, frustrated with herself.

There was a moment of silence and Bella whispers next to Alice's ear, "And it excited you." She pieced it together, thinking of how Alice was extra turned on yesterday.

Alice's eyes flew open and she quickly stepped out of Bella's arms, turning around to face her.

Bella lightly chuckles at the girl's reaction and says with a tad of sadness laced in her voice, "Honestly Alice, it should bother me more than it does, but I know you don't have feelings for her. And clearly by how it has affected you, you didn't plan or originally want it to happen, anyways. I get that it must've been thrilling, having some badass chick watching you get pleasured…I mean, if the roles were reversed, it might have gotten me a little more excited, too." She sighs, "I'm not saying it doesn't bother me, it does, but it just means we are going to have to keep our love making to the bedroom…And I'm also going to have a little word with Lilly."

Alice just shakes her head, completely baffled by the girl's reaction to her news.

"But, Bella…"

"No, no, no," she cuts her off. "No more talking about it. From now on, we're just going to forget about it, okay?" Alice slowly nods her head, studying Bella. "But I'm still going to have a chat with Lilly."

Alice gives a short, breathy laugh. "Okay," she says just above a whisper.

Bella reaches out to cup the girl's cheek with her hand and softly kisses her. "It's okay. I love you, Alice. But if it happens again…"

"It won't! I promise you, Bella, it won't! I love you more than I have ever loved anyone."

Bella smiles in response, "Good."

…

Making their way downstairs, hand in hand, Alice looks completely embarrassed as her family all turn their heads to look at her. She sees Jasper let out a breath of relief and she offers him a small smile. Completely avoiding looking towards the side of the room that consists of just Rosalie and Lilly sitting on the bench, Alice says, "I'm sorry for worrying you all. But everything is sorted now, and I hope we can just ignore my earlier freak out?"

Everybody in the room looks between Alice and Bella curiously, wondering what transpired between them upstairs to have possibly gotten Alice out of the state she was in. However, as they look at Alice now, they see how much better and almost herself she is again and decide to let it go.

"Okay, Alice. As long as you're alright?" Esme asks concerned.

She nods her head in response, "I'm much better now, thank you."

After a few more moments of everybody studying Alice, Jasper stands up and makes his way over to her, offering her a hug, "I'm just glad you're okay." As he pulls away, he looks over at Bella, just to make sure he didn't overstep. Instead, he finds her mouthing, 'thank you' to him, for still being there for Alice. Nodding his head to her, he makes his way out of the living room.

Emmett and Rosalie leave shortly after, and Carlisle makes his way to his office.

"Esme," Lilly grabs the woman's attention. "Is it alright if I talk with you privately for few minutes?"

As Esme was about to reply, Bella quickly speaks first, "Actually, I was hoping I could spend some time with you, Lilly. If you don't mind, of course?"

Lilly turns towards her, a little surprised. Glancing at Alice and seeing how the girl still refuses to look at her, she knows what this must be about. Sighing, Lilly replies, "Of course." Giving a small smile to Esme, Lilly makes her way over to Bella and as she is walking past her she says, "Well let's get this thing over with."

Bella rolls her eyes in annoyance at the smaller girl and gives Alice a quick kiss on the cheek before following Lilly outside, leaving Alice in the living room with Esme.

Twenty minutes pass by with the two vampires walking without a word. Bella is about to say something when Lilly suddenly stops and says, "Yep. This is a nice spot." And sits down on a small patch of grass.

Sighing, Bella sits down next to her, waiting for the girl to speak first.

"I'm going to assume this is about what happened yesterday, right?" Lilly picks up a stick and starts using it to draw patterns in the dirt beside her.

"I don't know what game you're playing at, but I don't like it," Bella says, already getting pissed off and standing back up again. "What happened yesterday will not happen again. I don't care if you are Rosalie's long lost sister, and I don't give a damn about what happened to you in your past because that would have had no influence on what happened! You're just bored with your life now that your quest of finding your sister is over. Well I'll tell you this, if you mess with Alice or myself one more time, there will be a war before the witches even step foot in this town. Do you understand me?"

Lilly stares at Bella for what seems to be a long time before she replies, "I know what I did was wrong. I know that no matter what I tell you, you're not going to listen or you're not going to care…as you've just said you won't. So clearly there's nothing else I can say besides telling you that I'm sorry…and I promise not to do it again."

Bella stares back at the girl, she can tell Lilly is being genuine in her apology but it doesn't calm the storm she is feeling inside.

"I do care about you, Lilly. But I don't want anymore games. I don't want an apology, just tell me there will be no games with you from now on. And not just with what happened yesterday, I'm asking for no games at all."

Lilly looks away for a few seconds, thinking about it. She turns back to Bella and tells her seriously, "Promises are the one thing I have vowed to never break. I promised you I won't do what I did with Alice yesterday ever again, but I can't promise you no more games, it's just who I am. The best you can get from me, is that I will try for no more games. But that only stands where you and Alice are involved. Can you accept that?"

Studying her, Bella finally accepts that it's the best she is going to get. Without another word, she moves away from Lilly to head back home when Lilly suddenly runs in front of her, making her stop. Bella's about to say something when the other girl places a finger over her mouth, silently telling her to be quiet as she looks around cautiously.

Bella stays silent and looks around as well, both listening out for any movement. She doesn't hear anything, but a few seconds later, she hears footsteps moving towards them with great speed. Lilly quickly yells, "Bella, RUN!" And with that, they're both sprinting away from their spot and towards the house.

Almost there, three vampires with red eyes stops in front of them, making the girls stop running before they crash into them. Bella freezes. She feels sick with fear.

Standing before Lilly and herself…Are Laurent, Victoria, and James.

 **Author's Note:**

 **If you have any ideas of what you'd like to happen between Bella and Alice, please let me know! I've noticed I'm beginning to focus more of my attention on other characters and the story rather than just BELLICE. So any suggestions would be great!**

 _ **Until Next Time….**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't know what I said last chapter to make some of you think that Lilly is actually going to be in a relationship with Bella and Alice considering I did say I want to try and move past it and I wasn't a huge fan myself when I wrote it… So in short: NO. LILLY IS NOT GOING TO BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH BELLICE.**

 **Lilly is a bit of a main character though, she's relevant in helping with the battle against the witches. If you don't like it, I'm sorry to say I won't be changing it, but I hope you'll stick around anyways.**

 **Enough of me.**

 **NOW ON WITH THE STORY.**

 ****** Chapter Twenty Three******

Leaning up against a tree, the blonde male vampire James, is studying Bella head to toe while Victoria, the red haired vampire, is crouching down as though she is getting ready to chase them down. Laurent, the dark haired vampire, is standing with a relatively calm exterior in front of his friends with a look of curiosity as he glances between the two girls.

Nobody saying a word, Laurent turns to face Lilly, studying her warily. He tries to use his gift on the two girls, trying to make them blind to what is truly around them and replace it with a vision of them surrounded by fire. But it has no effect on either of them; his gift isn't working on the girls. Bella is unaware that she has a gift, but it is a shield, and Lilly knows this. The shield stops others' gifts being used against her, and Lilly is mimicking it for her own benefit to stop Laurent from using his gift on her.

James and Victoria fault slightly when Laurent has said and done nothing since they arrived in front of the two girls. Usually there'd be a fight, argument, or screams in fear before the fun began.

But not this time.

Lilly fixes her hard glare at Laurent, and she herself is in a crouching position almost the same as Victoria's. A low growl forms in her chest as the two vampires stare each other down, one with curiosity and the other with pure hatred.

After another long moment of Bella having no idea what to do and still being unable to move from her fright that is holding her in place, Laurent hums.

"They didn't tell me about your gift," he says slowly to Lilly with curiosity as he tilts his head. His eyes flicker between Bella and Lilly, eyebrows furrowed. "In fact, they never mentioned you at all." He continued saying to the blonde.

"I didn't mean to catch you off guard," Lilly says, faking kindness. "If I had known you were coming, I'd have made sure I wasn't here purely for your benefit. Seeing as you all seem very friendly, of course," she says sarcastically.

Despite the strangeness of the situation, Victoria smirks, "Feisty. I like her."

"Now, now, Victoria. She isn't the one we came for," Laurent tries to deter her thoughts away from the young blonde and back to the subject at hand.

"Witches," Bella barely manages to whisper. Everybody's head snaps straight to her. Bella looks at the three vampires with red eyes one by one, holding their gaze. "The witches, they sent you for me."

"My, my. Aren't you two an interesting duo," Laurent laughs. "The blonde can block my gift, and you dear, well, I was told you had a shield, but now I am not too sure if that's all. Mind reader as well, perhaps?" He quirks an eyebrow at her in slight amusement.

She stumbles over her words as she replies confused, "I – I don't have a gift."

"Then tell me, Bella, how did you block my gift?"

Bella furrows her brows, "I wasn't aware you had a gift."

"How'd you know about the witches?"

"I – I dreamt it."

Unnervingly, the three intruders cock their head to the side at the same time, thinking about what she had just told them.

Laurent hums again, about to say something when his head suddenly snaps over to face Lilly. He eyes her with a strange focus that makes him appear both unnerved and confused.

Lilly had stopped mimicking Bella's gift to start using Laurent's instead, and started using it against him. Having the ability to have more power over the gifts she mimics than the person 'born' with it, she is able to do what Laurent can't – find their hidden fears and make them live it in their minds.

As much as Lilly was intrigued with the brunette's answer of 'I dreamt it', she really didn't need these three maniacs knowing more than they should. So she took it upon herself to get the attention off of Bella.

Bella looks over at Lilly and sees her calm yet strong exterior that's basically saying, 'You don't want to fuck with me.'

James stands up straight and takes a step forward but suddenly stops as though he's been struck with fear. Victoria warily watches Lilly until she too, becomes frightened. Now that all three are immobile with fear because of Lilly using Laurent's gift on all of them, she yells at Bella to run home and get help. After a few seconds of hearing Lilly yell at her to get moving, she finally speeds off sprinting to the house.

Almost breaking the front door off its hinges, Bella barges through and into the living room. The noise having startled everyone, within seconds everybody is in the room with her.

She hurriedly recaps her story and almost immediately, everyone is out of the house and following Bella back to Lilly and the other three vampires.

"I don't understand," Laurent says shakily. "You shouldn't be able to do this."

"You'll be amazed at what I can do," Lilly says with a calm yet vengeful voice. She menacingly walks closer to them, her body raging with power. "You're all going to tell me what you know about the witches and your involvement with them."

No one speaks. There's no sound besides the occasional whimper from the fearful vampires.

Lilly continues to walk around each vampire with her hands held behind her back and her head held high. "I know you don't want to tell me, or maybe you do but you have been threatened not to say a word. Whatever the case may be, I promise you that I can make this hell I am currently making you live inside your heads seem like a day spa if you don't start talking."

After a moment, Laurent opens his mouth to say something when the Cullens come rushing in to help. Rosalie makes it there first, the love for her sister having pushed her to run faster. Bella and Rosalie run to Lilly's side while the rest of the Cullens tackle Laurent, Victoria and James to the ground. Lilly stops using Laurent's gift now that the others are there, the main reason being she doesn't want any more people knowing about her gift.

"Take them to the basement," Lilly says, voice full of hatred. Without a word, all but Bella, Rosalie and Lilly leave to go back.

Bella looks between the two sisters and says, "Lilly, Laurent said you have a gift -"

"Ignore him. He's clearly deranged," Lilly retorts.

"He said I also have a gift? A shield?"

Lilly takes a big unneeded breath before she says, "Well Laurent's gift didn't work on you, so I'd say it's a high possibility."

"But he said it also didn't work on you, does that mean you have a shield as well?"

"Bella, my life doesn't concern you. Yes, you have a shield. Focus on that, not on me." And with that, Lilly walks off back to the house.

Rosalie steps toward Bella and says, "Explore this shield of yours, I am sure it would be a great help in the battlefield. If you can't work it out by yourself, come and see me and I will try and work something out, okay? But in the meantime, forget whatever you heard about Lilly. And if you can't do that, at least don't mention it to anyone. Reckon you can do that?" She quirks an eyebrow at the brunette.

Bella, even more confused than before nods her head, "Y – Yeah, I can do that."

Rosalie studies her for a minute before giving her a small nod and says, "If you breathe a word to anybody, you'll wish the witches got to you first." She storms off in the same direction as her younger sister.

Bella mentally decides that she won't bring anything up about Lilly. Even though she doesn't understand what the big deal is, she knows it must be important enough that both blondes would kill her if word gets out. After looking around to make sure there aren't any other vampires about to jump out in front of her, she makes her way back to the Cullen household.

She opens the front door to find Alice jumping into her arms. Despite everything that just went down in the last hour or so, she laughs at Alice's behaviour.

"Hey, beautiful," Bella whispers before leaning forward and capturing her lover's lips with her own.

"Hey back," Alice whispers back after the quick kiss.

Looking around the room Bella asks, "Where is everyone?"

"They're all in the basement."

"I want to go and see them."

"The three vampires that attacked you?" Alice asked, shocked.

"They didn't exactly attack us, Alice. And I want to find out what they know." Alice nodded her head in understanding. There was a moment of silence before Bella continued, "Alice, Laurent said I have a gift. A shield."

Alice's eyes grew big and she jumped down, back on her own two feet.

"Alice?" Bella asks, unsure of the girl's reaction.

"I never thought of that before," Alice whispers, deep in thought.

"Is it true? Do I have a shield?" A bit of excitement starts bubbling up inside of Bella at the thought of having a gift.

Alice looks back at Bella and studies her for a minute. "It makes sense. A mental shield. It explains why Edward couldn't read your thoughts, but Jasper can affect your emotions because he actually controls the endorphin levels in your body, nothing to do with your mind. And I can see your future because I don't see the thought process behind the decisions, I just see the outcomes. This makes so much sense!"

Alice jumps up and down with excitement. "Bella!" She says loudly, "Do you have any idea how much this could help us win against the witches if we can somehow expand your shield? Have it protect all of us instead of just you? They wouldn't be able to put spells on us to make us do things. That's a huge advantage all on its own!"

"How do I do it? Alice, can you teach me?" Bella's eagerness to get started almost makes her forget about the three vampires down in the basement.

"I have never worked with a shield before, but I could give it a try!" She smiles brightly at Bella, clapping her hands together.

"Okay, we'll try it out soon. First, I need to speak with Laurent."

Alice leads Bella to the basement and they find the three vampires chained to the walls.

"Can't they just break out of the chains?" Bella asks the Cullens in the room.

"Nope, not these ones," Emmett smirks, rattling the chains. "They're made to prevent vampires from escaping."

"How'd you even find them?"

"I used to work with the Volturi," Carlisle speaks up. Lilly's head snaps towards him, eyeing him with great curiosity. "I know what chains hold the strongest of vampires."

Nobody speaks. Bella just nods her head in response before making her way to the three chained vampires. She looks at Victoria who is baring her teeth and snarling at her, and then she turns to James who is eyeing her with more curiosity than when he had first met her. Lastly, she faces Laurent who is between the other two vampires. He looks at her, his face void with emotion, refusing to give anything away.

"You were sent to me by the witches, why?" She asks.

No one answers.

"They told you my gift is a shield, how did they know?" The Cullens all look to each other, surprised, trying to see if anyone else knew about this. Of course Lilly, Rosalie and Esme already knew, but they look at the others anyways. Alice is smiling smugly, happy of having known before the others. This causes them to roll their eyes.

Again, no one answers.

"Why won't you tell me anything?" Bella asks, tinged with frustration.

"Because we don't work for you, sweetie." James speaks up with a gravelly voice.

"No, but it's not like we're just going to let you go, either," she crosses her arms over her chest.

Lilly plays with a stick she found on the ground that must have been brought in when they dragged in the three vampires. She can get answers out of them. She knows she can. It's what she spent fifteen years of her life doing. But nobody knows that, and she prefers to keep it that way. Nobody needs to know of her past or what she is capable of. That's her secret.

She had managed to make herself as normal as possible again, but today out in the field with the three vampires, her life in the Volturi came back to her as she took control of the situation. Now that she remembers what it is like to hold so much power and have so much control, she wants it back. She craves the feeling. And the fact that she knows that within minutes she can get all the information they need, it spurs her to life. Her body aches to get back into the action she spent years doing.

But she can't.

She won't.

However, what she can do – is make them scared enough to start revealing some things without drawing any attention to what is actually happening.

So that's exactly what she does.


	24. Chapter 24

****** Chapter Twenty-Four ******

After another ten minutes of Bella not receiving any answers, Lilly subtly flicks her stick around which causes the three vampires to look her way. She arches one eyebrow and that was enough to set them on edge. They begin moving around uncomfortably, their eyes finding anywhere to look other than at Lilly. Nobody notices that Lilly is the one causing the trio to behave strangely. All they know is that soon enough they will have some answers.

"Why did the witches send you after me? I know they want me but what I want to know is _why_?" Bella asks for what feels like the hundredth time. She thought she would give it another go, seeing the vampires grow uncomfortable brought her hope that some answers will be revealed and she is not going to give up.

The trio continue to look anywhere but at Lilly. However when they didn't answer, Laurent looked up with fear clearly written on his face and in his eyes. Everyone looked puzzled besides James and Victoria. They knew what was happening. They knew it was Lilly doing this to Laurent. But they still wouldn't dare look her way out of fear of being next.

A few long seconds passed before Laurent started to speak, "The witches, they – they need you," he stumbled out.

Bella looked curiously at the trio wondering why they were all acting so strange.

"Why do they need me?" Bella asked.

Laurent was clearly struggling with not telling Bella anything at this point. His fear in his mind that Lilly was making him live was starting to become too much.

"Blood. They need your blood," Laurent says as he starts to tremble.

Bella looks at him confusedly before replying, "If you haven't noticed I'm a vampire now, there's no blood to give."

"Stop," Laurent hoarsely whispers out.

"What?"

"STOP! PLEASE, STOP!" He yells now, frantically looking around the room but not seeing what is really there.

Lilly stops. But it's not because she chose to. Being able to use Laurent's gift against him was cut off as soon as Jasper stood right next to her. Him being much closer to her than she was with Laurent brought his power to the forefront where she can use his gift easily and strongly now that he is closer to her. But it also means that using Laurent's gift will be really weak now that another gifted vampire is closer to her, since she can really only work off the closest gifted vampire to her.

Lilly becomes very annoyed but doesn't show it. Jasper looks at her with great curiosity, but Lilly refuses to meet his eyes. Instead, she glares daggers at Laurent, ordering him to speak. Laurent doesn't know how Lilly's power works, he thinks Lilly did actually stop when he begged her to. Lilly knows this, and isn't going to make him think otherwise.

The Cullens all look at each other in great confusion, though nobody is able to offer up an explanation to Laurent's strange behaviour.

Alice steps forward next to Bella and repeats, "Bella doesn't have any blood now she is a vampire."

Laurent manages to look up at her as he says, "They know that."

"Well then her blood clearly isn't what they want!" Rosalie yells and throws her arms up in frustration from her place against the wall next to Emmett. "You just said they want her blood so that's why they want her but you also just admitted to them knowing that she isn't even human anymore so what game are you playing at!?" She growls, taking a few steps forward.

"Bella needs to be human," Laurent says simply.

"Nah shit," Rosalie rolls her eyes in annoyance. Taking a few more menacing steps forward, she bends down right in front of Laurent and growls out, "Stop screwing us around. Tell us _exactly_ what the witches want her for and why."

A few seconds pass before Victoria speaks up, "What's in it for us?"

Rosalie turns to face her and with a cocked eyebrow as she says, "Excuse me?"

"What's. In. It. For. Us?" Victoria smirks. "If we give you information, what will we get in return?"

Lilly having been with the Volturi for many years and having just remembered the feeling of empowerment, she struggles to remain silent as she watches Victoria try and play her own game. When she stood beside the true leaders of the Volturi, nobody would ever dare to try anything. If they got out of line, their heads were ripped off instantly no questions asked.

Lilly was the one that was able to get answers out of anybody. And to have to stay back and not interfere was becoming very difficult for her as well as trying to not make Victoria suffer like she would have if she were still with the Volturi. She hated making people suffer, but it was still drilled into her bones whenever her or somebody she knew were disrespected.

Jasper looked back at Lilly, hearing her let out a little growl. Before when she was using Laurent's gift, he could feel the true fear coming from Laurent and the anger from Lilly as well as the dominating emotions she was giving off. However, since standing next to her, he feels nothing at all and Laurent doesn't have fear radiating off of him anymore. Saying he is confused is a complete understatement.

"What do the witches hold over you, hmm?" Rosalie slowly walks over to Victoria.

"What makes you think they're holding anything over us?" Victoria quirks an eyebrow at her.

"Because working alongside any witch doesn't make sense, let alone three witches."

"Maybe it doesn't have to make sense," Victoria continues to smirk at Rosalie's growing frustration and anger.

Lilly growls a little louder this time, catching the attention of most of the vampires in the room. Victoria looks over at her and Rosalie could see a split second of fear wash over the vampire's eyes. This causes Rosalie to turn and look at her sister to try and get some understanding of why Victoria would be scared of her.

Lilly looks incredibly pissed off but nothing that she would think could evoke fear in the trio. Looking back at Victoria, she gives a slight smirk and says, "That's my sister."

Victoria's eyes snap up to Rosalie's and Rosalie can see the fear and curiosity in her eyes.

Bella and Alice watch their little exchange with great interest when Alice suddenly holds onto Bella for support as she starts to get a vision. Lilly automatically speeds over to Alice and holds her arm. To the others, it looks like she's comforting her, when really she's hoping she will see the same vision, or preferably more than what Alice gets considering Lilly can see the witches and their plans in visions since Alice can't anymore because of the spell.

 _ **Alice's vision**_

" _We need to go, NOW!" Alice yells, grabbing her keys and heading straight for her car, not waiting for the others. Her clothes are torn and she's covered in dirt as she hops in her car and starts the ignition._

 _She's about to take off when she is suddenly frozen in place, unable to move. Her whole body is stiff as she is frozen in pain. Her eyes meet Lilly's instantly and she feels rage quickly building up inside of her._

" _You're not going anywhere, Alice," Lilly growls at her._

" _I'm going to kill you. That's a promise," Alice manages to spit out at her with pure hatred._

 _Lilly stares intently back at her and cocks her head to the side, "Let's make a bet on it."_

 _ **Lilly's Vision**_

" _We need to go, NOW!" Alice yells, grabbing her keys and heading straight for her car, not waiting for the others. Her clothes are torn and she's covered in dirt as she hops in her car and starts the ignition._

 _Lilly gets up off of the ground and runs to where she heard Alice's voice, trying to get there before Alice leaves. She jumps over dead bodies on her way and finally spots Alice about to take off. Thinking fast, she quickly grabs one of the live and gifted vampires and runs closer to Alice before stopping and using the vampire's gift on her._

 _Alice freezes in place. Pain stopping her from being able to move. Lilly hates that this is the only way she knew would stop her from going after the two figures that are running away in the far distance. Alice can't go. She can't let her leave. She won't let her leave, it's too dangerous._

 _Alice's eyes meet her own and she can see the rage building in the girl's eyes._

" _You're not going anywhere, Alice," Lilly growls at her._

" _I'm going to kill you. That's a promise," Alice manages to spit out at her with pure hatred._

 _It hurts Lilly seeing her like this and hearing them words aimed directly at her. But she has to do this. If Alice leaves, she will die. And they can't have another Cullen dying because of this war._

 _Lilly stares intently back at her and cocks her head to the side. Rather having Alice hate her than telling her what will happen if she goes and knowing Alice won't be able to kill her, she says, "Let's make a bet on it."_

Their visions end and they are pulled back into the present moment. Alice looks incredibly confused and annoyed and Lilly quickly pulls her hand away from Alice's arm when the girl looks at her with penetrating eyes.

Jasper uses his gift to calm Alice down a bit, having felt her emotions build up rather suddenly. He looks at Lilly who has gone from feeling guilty and sad during the time Alice had her vision, to worry when Alice came out of it. He doesn't understand why Lilly would feel guilty. It makes no sense to him. But he is soon pulled out of his thoughts when Esme speaks.

"Alice, honey, what did you see?"

Alice still has her fixed glare on Lilly. "I'm not too sure, really," She says each word carefully and with a bit of resentment. "None of it makes sense to me."

"Well, yeah," Emmett speaks up now. "But what did you see?" He looks between Alice and Lilly, sensing the change in the atmosphere after the vision. He notices the others having felt the strange vibe too as they shift uncomfortably.

Lilly tilts her head slightly to the side as she studies Alice, wondering which parts she would have seen. As she studies her, she can tell by the way Alice is looking at her that she saw her stopping her from leaving and the threat Alice sent her. But if she knew what Lilly knew, she wouldn't be looking at her with anger but rather curiosity and confusion.

Having come to a conclusion with her observation of what Alice would've seen, she simply says to everyone, "Let's just give her some space to think about what she saw, then she can tell us. If she wants to, of course." The last words meant as a slight warning which Alice picked up on. Lilly never looking away from Alice's eyes.

It's Alice's turn now to tilt her head slightly to the side as she tries to figure out Lilly but coming up with nothing.

After a few quiet moments pass, Alice says, "Yeah. Some time to figure this out would be good."

"Alice?" Bella says. When Alice's eyes meet her own, she continues, "Is everything okay?"

Alice looks at Lilly when she replies, "I don't know."

Lilly's eyes flash with a warning again and Rosalie notices it this time.

"Lilly, can I speak to you outside for a minute?" Rosalie says, her voice leaving no room to refuse.

"Sure."

The two sisters start to make their way to the basement door to leave when Rosalie stops and turns around, looking at the three chained vampires who are watching the Cullens with great interest.

"Oh and Bella," Rosalie says. When Bella turns around, Rosalie looks her in the eye and says, "Get some fucking answers."

Without waiting for a reply, she turns around and walks with her sister out of the basement and out of the house. After some time, Rosalie turns to face her sister as she folds her arms over her chest and cocks an eyebrow, waiting for Lilly's explanation about what the hell happened between her and Alice down in the basement.

Lilly just sighs and says, "We are so fucked when it comes to this battle."


	25. Chapter 25

****** Chapter twenty-five ******

"Alice, what's going on?" Bella asks, pulling her girlfriend into their bedroom. Alice walked over to the other side of the room and took a deep breath before sighing and turning around to face Bella.

"I don't trust Lilly," Alice says simply.

Bella pauses for a moment, confused. "Lilly? Why, what's happened? Is this because of your vision? Alice, what did you see?"

The shorter vampire throws her arms up in exasperation before pacing back and forth on the carpet. "In my vision I saw her stopping me from going … somewhere. I don't know where or why but I felt the desperate need to get to that place or to someone right at that moment and Lilly stopped me! I don't know how she did it or why, but she did! She didn't even seem like the Lilly we've been trying to get to know!"

Taking a few tentative steps toward Alice, Bella says carefully, "Alice, maybe she was just trying to keep you safe? Maybe she thought she was doing the right thing?"

Alice stopped and turned to face Bella in complete shock. "You're sticking up for her!?"

Bella stops walking towards the shorter girl, wondering how to continue with this conversation having never seen Alice this panicked and confused before. "No that's not what I'm doing, I'm just saying because you don't know what was really going on in your vision you shouldn't be so quick to make a conclusion on somebody when you don't know all the facts."

"Bella, I don't trust Lilly and neither should you!"

"Okay then tell me why I shouldn't trust her, Alice. Give me something to go off. Your vision doesn't tell us anything!" Bella raises her voice while throwing her arms up in the air in frustration of the situation she is clearly not understanding.

"Well for starters, she arrived out of nowhere…"

"She was looking for Rosalie and has been looking for her for many years," Bella is quick to interrupt. Alice shoots her a glare.

"Right around the time the whole witch situation started, hmm?"

Bella folds her arms across her chest and rolls her eyes, "That doesn't mean anything, Alice."

"Well what about the fact that we hardly know much about her at all? Think about it Bella, we really don't know anything about her!"

"She's adjusting to us all. It isn't weird for her to not talk about her entire life to us after having just met us."

"But she's been strange, hasn't she? You can even admit that one, Bella."

"Okay, yeah she's a bit distant and seems distracted at times, but that doesn't mean we need to raise the red flag."

"How about when we all ran to get to Lilly and the three other vampires? Something was going on, I could tell!"

Bella takes a minute to remember when the three red-eyed vampires turned up and what happened between the moment they arrived to the moment Bella left to get help.

Sighing, Bella walks over to Alice and places her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders and says, "If you don't trust her, then I will be careful around her. Okay?"

Alice softens at Bella's touch and words. "Okay," she says softly.

Bella smiles, "Okay." She leans down a gives Alice a sweet kiss before pulling away and turning to leave the room.

"Bella?"

Turning around, she replies, "Yeah, Alice?"

The shorter girl runs her hand up and down her opposite arm in a show of nervousness. "Leave with me."

Stunned, Bella says, "Leave?"

Alice offers up a half smile, still nervous. "Yes. Let's just go somewhere, anywhere. Anywhere you want. Just you and me."

A few seconds pass before Bella responds. "What about the witches who are after me? They expect me to be here. They're going to come here for a war and what's going to happen with me gone? I can just leave everyone we love and care about behind to fight this battle, Alice." Bella shakes her head in confusion, not understanding why Alice was even asking her to do this.

"We'll just be gone for a few days. They won't show up during that time, I'm sure of it!" Alice pleads.

After a few silent moments, Bella sighs and agrees. "They better not arrive while we're gone, Alice. I mean it."

Alice jumps up and down in excitement, returning to her usual self. Chuckling, Bella holds Alice's hand as they walk back to the basement together.

"Girls, is everything all right?" Esme asks as she approaches the two girls.

"Bella and I are leaving," Alice chirps. Everyone in the room turns to face them is shock. "Oh, no I don't mean leaving for good, just for a few days."

"What's brought this on?" Esme asks, concerned and confused.

"We just need a break," Bella jumps in. "Everything has been kind of hectic lately, we haven't had much time to focus on each other."

Esme slowly nods her head while Carlisle looks on in interest. "But what about the witches?" She asks.

"We will be back before they arrive. We'll only be gone for a few days," Alice says with a wide smile. Bella could see through the smile, though. Something else is going on in Alice's mind that is worrying the girl.

"No need," Lilly says as she walks through the door with Rosalie following behind. Everyone's attention shifts to Rosalie and her sister. "I have decided I will go," after a moment she continues, "After many years I have finally found my sister again. I can tell she is happy here, she's found her family. She belongs here. Seeing her like this is all I have ever wanted. And at least this way, I can finally give her my proper goodbye."

Turning to face Alice she says, "I'm sorry. Me being here has only caused you trouble. I know you don't trust me, Alice, and I don't blame you. So no, you don't need to leave to get away from me. I'll go."

Everyone stares on with open mouths besides the three chained vampires who look on with hope, hoping that what Lilly says is true so she will no longer be a threat to them.

Rosalie was the most shocked out of all the Cullens, having no idea this was coming.

"I don't understand," Rosalie says looking slightly panicked. "You can't leave, I just got you back!"

"Rosie, I -"

"No!" Rosalie yells. "For many years I thought you were dead! But you found me, you came back to me, and now you're just going to leave? No. That's not okay."

"Rosie, you don't understand -"

"Tell them."

Stunned, Lilly says, "Tell them?"

"Yes, tell them. It's the reason you're leaving, isn't it? Afraid they'll find out. Just tell them!"

"Rosalie, stop it!" Lilly yells back at her, scared and pissed. She knows Rosalie is referring to her gift. But nobody can know about it, especially Carlisle and the three chained vampires. Was Rosalie going insane bringing it up in here like this? "This has got nothing to do with my decision! I don't belong here, but you do. We'll keep in touch but let's be honest about this, nobody wants me here. I'm just bad news." Lilly lowers her head, saddened by her truth.

"I want you here." Everybody turns their heads to face Jasper whose eyes are solely focused on Lilly. "I've never come across anybody like you before," he continues honestly. "And you aren't bad news. I've not known you for long, but I would like you to stick around. You definitely make this place seem interesting," he chuckles.

Alice has a quick vision of seeing Jasper and Lilly holding hands. Lilly sees this too, since the girl is the closest gifted vampire to her in the room. If Lilly could blush, she would be blushing bright red right now. Looking down trying to hide a smile, Lilly says back to him, "Yeah, well, you're not too bad yourself."

She looks up to see Jasper beaming at her. Alice can't help but smile at this, feeling happy that Jasper has found a new person to love and care for.

"But I still need to leave," Lilly says sadly, losing the smile. "There are some things I have to do."

Rosalie eyes her carefully. Turning her attention back to her sister, she gives her a big hug. "Don't be too much of an ass to your family," Lilly whispers in her ear.

"Our family. And we both know that is never going to happen." They both laugh at that as they separate from the hug.

Coughing out of awkwardness, Lilly says, "Bella?"

Bella looks at Lilly with curiosity. "Yeah?"

"Could I speak to you outside for a minute?"

Bella looks over to Alice to see how she feels about it. She can tell Alice isn't too pleased, but it must be important if she wants to speak with her privately. Turning her attention back to Lilly, she simply says, "Okay."

Following Lilly out of the basement, Bella grows more uncomfortable. She never had a problem with Lilly, and when the three vampires arrived to get her Lilly had her back, but she can't stop thinking about what Alice said about her vision and how upset and pissed off she was about it.

Finally out of earshot from the others, Lilly speaks, "I like you."

Surprised by what she heard, she becomes more awkward as she interrupts Lilly from continuing, "Um, Lilly, I'm with Alice and I don't like you like that…"

Lilly burst into laughter. "No-no-no, I didn't mean it like that. Jeez. And let me finish what I was trying to say." Bella visibly relaxes after Lilly corrects her. She nods her head, signalling the girl to continue talking. "What I meant was, I trust you. There's something about you that's different to the other Cullens. Maybe it's because you've grown up in a different time period than the rest of us did? I'm not too sure. But you're different, more pure. Innocent. And so I'm going to help you."

"Help me? With what?"

"Bella, I know about the vision that Alice had," Bella opens her mouth to speak but Lilly cuts her off before she can utter a word. "I'm not going to tell you how I know, but I need you to trust me when I say that Alice's vision doesn't tell her enough about the situation for her to have a proper judgment on it. I'm not the enemy here, Bella. The witches are. I need to go and sort some things out but in the meantime, I need you to start working on that shield of yours."

"But I don't know what to do, I never even knew I had a gift!" Bella says exasperatedly, wanting this whole witch ordeal to just be over and done with.

"I know that," Lilly sighs. "Look, your shield is only protecting yourself. You need to expand it to shield the others in the battle. Try to envision your shield, and push it outwards. Have the others help you with it but do not under any circumstances let Carlisle know about it. The less he knows, the better chance we have at winning."

"How do you know so much about my gift?"

"That's not important, Bella. All you have to do is learn to expand your shield, and get some god damn answers out of the three bastards down in the basement. And for goodness sake, do not unchain them."

Lilly turns around to leave when Bella calls out, "What are you going to do?"

"Save your asses, that's what," she calls back over her shoulder. Almost out of the house, she stops and turns around to face Bella. "And another thing, don't tell anyone about this conversation. It's safer that way."

And with that, she leaves.

"Expand my shield, get some answers," Bella whispers to herself. Nodding her head, feeling filled with newfound energy, she marches down to the basement and slams the door shut behind her, causing everyone in the room to jump. "Let's get this party started, shall we?"

Alice looks at Bella in surprise and awe and the others do the same, except for Carlisle of course.

"Esme, Carlisle, I think we have this situation handled down here if you want to go for a feed?" Bella says sweetly, but mischief shining in her eyes.

Carlisle was about to object when Esme agreed to Bella's offer. Not wanting to seem annoyed by this, Carlisle smiles as politely as he could manage as he made his way out of the basement. The Cullens all listened carefully until they were certain that their parent figures have left the house.

"Bella, what's going on? What did Lilly talk to you about?" Alice asked.

"She just gave me a few ideas on how to use my shield to protect everyone. And now with Carlisle out of the way for a bit, let's get started," she smirks.

Alice smirked along with her, loving this new confident side of Bella.

"So, who wants to go first?" Bella called out, looking around the room still smiling.

Everyone looks at each other, waiting for someone to volunteer.

"Maybe Alice should go first?" Jasper says after a few moments of silence.

"Jasper!" Alice squealed. Everyone chuckled at her response to that whereas Jasper threw his arms up in defence.

"I'm just saying," he begins to explain, "If Bella needs to learn how to expand this shield of hers, the best way to start it off is by using her primal need to protect the person she loves. In this case, you."

Everybody nods their head in approval. "That makes sense, yeah do that, Bells!" Emmett called out with a huge smile on his face.

Bella looks a bit hesitant now, losing some of the confidence and newfound energy she had when she stormed into the room. Not wanting to back down now, and knowing it was the best chance they all had, she agrees.

"Alice? Are you okay with it?" Bella asks softly.

"We need to expand your shield," Alice sighs. "And like Jasper said, I'm the key to this getting done faster and more proficiently. So let's just get started, then."

Bella could see that her lover was frightened of what was about to happen. She could only pray at this point that she is able to get control of her shield and protect her more or less straight away.

"So what's your plan, boss?" Emmett smirks.

"Laurent," Bella says simply, looking towards the leader of the trio bound with chains.

"What about me?" He asks, eyebrows furrowed.

"You have a gift. You told me that yourself, that your gift doesn't work on me. And I doubt whatever gift you were trying to use on me was going to be gentle."

Laurent laughs and his two friends smirk. "You want me to use my gift on your little friend there?" He nods his head towards Alice in amusement.

"Yes," Bella replies.

Laurent studies Bella for a few moments before saying, "And why would I want to help you?"

Releasing a low growl, Bella steps forward and says threateningly, "Because if you don't, I will personally make sure that you never leave this basement."

A few silent moments pass as Laurent contemplates this deal.

"And how do I know you're not just going to keep us chained up in here forever anyways?"

"That's a gamble you're going to have to take now, isn't it?" Bella walks around the basement, seeming to survey the area, "Would you really put so much trust and faith into witches who could so easily turn on you and turn you into mush? How do you know they're not just using you to get to me? I'm sure once you have done their dirty work for them, they'd obliterate you with just a snap of their fingers." She clicks her fingers in front of them to push her point across.

The three chained vampires flinch in response, giving more hope to Bella that they will crack and give the Cullens what they need.

After a few long moments of Laurent thinking hard about his options, he takes a deep breath as he stands straighter looking hard into Bella's eyes. "Okay." It was one simple word and yet it changed everything. Laurent was going to help them. He didn't fully trust the Cullens and he still felt somewhat devoted to the witches, but what Bella said was enough to get him doubting the witches' true intentions with the three nomads. "Okay," he repeats. "I'll help you."

Victoria and James share a quick glance at each other, both of them seeing the confusion and curiosity in each other's eyes, asking the silent question, "What is Laurent up to?"

Bella smiled triumphantly at Laurent agreeing to help them. "Then let's get started."

Alice looks uncertainly at Bella but nods her head anyways as she readies herself for whatever Laurent's gift was going to do to her. She can't help but pray that Bella is a fast learner.

A moment later, Alice's eyes open wide in fear as Laurent's gift is put to use. She can't move, but the tortured expression on her face says all it has to as Bella tries desperately in expanding her shield to protect her lover.

"STOP!" Bella yells out. Laurent stops and Alice falls to the ground in relief of being freed from her worst nightmare and brought back to reality but still shakes from the aftermath of it all. Bella rushes towards her and picks her back up, hugging her tightly to her chest. "I'm so sorry," she whispers to her. Alice's shaking dies down a bit but keeps her head nuzzled in Bella's neck and holds onto her tightly as she breathes in her lover's scent, calming her down.

"I know," she whispers back.

A few moments pass before Jasper clears his throat, "I know that was terrible for you, Alice. Believe me, I know… But in order for Bella to use her gift to shield the rest of us in the upcoming battle, we need to try again."

Alice freezes against Bella for a second before relaxing enough to slowly pull away from Bella. Looking at the ground she says barely above a whisper, "I know." Bella doesn't know what to do. She doesn't want to put Alice through that again, it hurt her just seeing Alice living in such fear, but she also knew that Alice was her best shot at getting control of her shield.

Studying Alice as she looks up at Bella with determination in her eyes, Bella sighs and gives in looking back at Laurent. He nods his head in understanding. Not soon after Alice had regained her composure, Laurent went back to using his gift on the girl and Bella was trying desperately to get her shield to cover Alice in protection against Laurent's torture. This time, Bella could see her shield expanding away from her body towards Alice. She couldn't hold onto it for long though as it went back to only shielding Bella.

"Stop." Bella demands. Alice slinks back to the floor after Laurent stops using his gift on her. "It's working. I can see it making its way over to you now, Alice." Bella couldn't help feeling a little excited about this, even though Alice was suffering from it.

The smaller girl just nods her head in response. Once Alice was ready, they were at it again with Bella getting further with her shield each time. An hour and a half later, Bella was able to shield Alice from Laurent's gift, much to Alice's relief.

"Alright, so who's next?" Bella called out eagerly.

Everyone looked to each other in slight fear that it would be their turn. Knowing that Jasper went through the same emotions Alice had gone through, she decided to spare him as she called out Emmett's name to be the next guinea pig for her to practice her shield on.

He looked to Rose in fear, but she just sighed with relief that it wasn't her taking over for Alice. He narrowed his eyes at her as he went and stood in front of Bella, cracking his knuckles and stretching out his limbs in preparation of what was about to come. He knew it wasn't going to be pretty if Bella struggled with it, considering she obviously didn't have the bond with him that she did with Alice that helped motivate her further in protecting her lover.

Bella nodded her head at Laurent, silently telling him to use his gift on Emmett. It took a little while, but eventually Bella got her shield covering him, automatically ending the torture Emmett was living in inside his head.

After a few silent moments, Emmett looked up at Bella with a big grin on his face as he ran over to the girl and enveloped her in a bear hug as he spun her around calling out joyfully, "You did it! The witches aren't gonna know who they're messing with!"

Everyone in the room laughed at Emmett's antics as he finally decided to put Bella back down on the ground. Alice was the next one to give Bella a crushing hug. "I knew you could do it," she smiles lovingly up at her.

Smiling back at Alice she replies, "You always believe in me." Alice's smile grows as Bella leans down to capture the girl's lips with her own.

"Okay lovebirds break it up," Rosalie interrupts rolling her eyes with a hint of a smile on her face. "We need to Bella to keep practicing before Esme and Carlisle come back. Let's try and get you shielding two people now, Bella."

The two girls break apart as Bella readies herself again. Rosalie grabs Emmett's hand as she takes a spot in front of Bella, preparing herself for the torture she is about to endure. Emmett does the same, never letting go of Rosalie's hand as they close their eyes and wait for their worst fears to play out like a movie in their minds.

Bella nods her head at Laurent to get started. He nods his head in response as he begins using his gift on the couple.

The torture of Laurent's gift and Bella's shield training starts again.


	26. Chapter 26

****** Chapter Twenty-Six ******

A week goes by with intense shield and battle training. The hardest thing for everyone was trying to keep it from both Esme and Carlisle. He cannot catch on to what they are up to or everything they have done so far will have been for nothing. The trickiest part was making sure the three nomads wouldn't bring it up in front him, so one of the Cullens was always in the room with Carlisle when he would go down there to 'check' on them.

It's still difficult for them all knowing that Carlisle is a traitor, that he isn't the man they all thought he was. It's even harder for them seeing him and Esme together. When she finds out about him, they know it's going to break her heart, and this only makes it all the more difficult for them to act normal around the pair. Esme has such a loving personality, she cares so deeply for everyone. Carlisle betraying all of them, especially her, is going to crush her. They can only hope that they will be enough to get Esme back on her feet again and moving forward.

"Hey," a voice whispers softly in Bella's ear, interrupting her thoughts. She can't help the smile that spreads across her face as she feels tender arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Alice," Bella breathes out, closing her eyes and relaxing into her touch. She's been sitting on their bed for the last two hours, just thinking of everything that has happened since the day Edward brought her into his home to meet his family.

"What are you thinking about?" She continues to whisper so she doesn't break the mood of the room. She holds Bella tighter as she presses the front of her body against the other girl's back. Bella lets out a soft moan at the feel of Alice's body pressing against her own as the smaller vampire lays gentle kisses on her neck. She tilts her head to the side a bit to give Alice more room to continue with her kisses.

"I don't remember," Bella replies truthfully, leaning further back into her lover.

The moment Alice made her presence known, everything else was forgotten. Alice lets out a soft chuckle and slightly pulls away from her. Bella opens her eyes and is about to let out a groan in protest when she feels Alice's hand on her cheek, gently moving her head so that she faces her.

Bella stops all movements she was about to make as she finds herself awestruck just looking into the girl's eyes. The way Alice is looking at her with so much care, love and devotion has her unable to move. Alice's feelings for Bella are so pure that she could swear her dead heart starts beating again every time Alice looks at her the way she is right now.

Bella wants to kiss her. She so badly wants to kiss her, to feel her lover's soft lips against her own. To have the girl sigh against her mouth as she touches her body. To hear her moan her name as she makes love to her. But her body is still unwilling to move, and she's sure Alice knows exactly what she's doing to her as a smirk forms on her face.

She moves in at an irritatingly slow pace, making sure to take her time as her lips get closer to Bella's own. As her lips are about to press against Bella's, she diverts away as she whispers in her ear.

"Everyone is waiting downstairs for us."

Those six words were enough to wake Bella's body up from its Alice-trance it was stuck in as she groans out in frustration. Alice leans back and her smirk grows at seeing her taller vampire's displeasure. Bella looks deeply into her eyes and she can tell that Alice wishes they had more time to themselves right now as well.

Bella spins around so she is facing her properly as she straddles the girl's hips. Alice immediately places her hands on Bella's waist in response as the other girl wraps her arms around her neck, one hand meshing itself in Alice's hair. Not wasting another second, Bella brings her lips to her shorter vampire's as she kisses her hungrily. Alice reciprocates the kiss with just as much passion and want as Bella moans into her mouth.

Bella feels Alice's hold on her tighten as their kiss deepens and their need for each other intensifies. Unable to control herself, she start grinding down on Alice hard. This time, it's Alice that lets out a strangled moan as her need for release grows stronger.

She flips them over so that Bella is lying on the bed and Alice is the one straddling her. They both move further up the bed to make more room for themselves but never changing the position they are in. Alice looks down at her with her pitch black eyes filled with love and desire before she crashes their lips together again.

A few moments pass and she moves her kisses from the girl's mouth to her neck and down to her collarbone. She begins to suck and lick there as her hands slowly start to make its way under Bella's shirt and travel their way up her abdomen and stopping at her chest. Bella moans as Alice squeezes her breasts and grinds her body down into her. Her back arches in need as she places her hands on Alice's hips to keep her movements going at a steady pace.

The smell of their arousal quickly takes up the entire room as she lets out a growl and turns them over so she is back to straddling Alice's hips. She wastes no time in removing Alice's shirt and bra before leaning down to suck on her lover's left breast as her hand plays with the girl's other one. Alice's unnecessary breathing quickens as Bella kisses her way down to the waistband of her pants.

She's about to rip them off of her and devour her lover's juices between her legs when there's a loud knock on the door, interrupting them from their activities.

"WHAT!" Bella yells out. Alice is still breathing heavily but she can tell Alice is trying to calm herself down, which only frustrates Bella more because she knows they're not going to be able to continue this for a while.

For a brief moment, there's no answer. Bella was about to go yank the door off its hinges and find the bastard that interrupted them when there was an awkward cough on the other side of the door that made her realise that they shouldn't be able to hear each other through the door because it's soundproof. She takes a second to actually look at the door when she sees that it wasn't properly closed. She's mortified. Everyone in the house will have heard Alice and Bella moaning and just about getting dirty in the sheets.

"Oh my god," Bella groans, burying her head in the sheets. "Alice, you didn't close the door."

Alice merely rolls her head to the side to study the door for herself, only to come to the same conclusion.

"Alice, Bella, we need to discuss the upcoming battle with you two." It's Esme. Bella shoves her head further into the sheets as Alice jumps out of bed upon hearing the woman's voice.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Esme!" Alice exclaims as she rushes around to get dressed and look appropriate before heading downstairs.

Bella jumps out of bed lightning fast as she yells out, "Alice! Don't you dare leave me!" But she was already out the door, and Esme was looking straight at Bella. The younger vampire quickly averts her gaze and moves around the room, straightening things that weren't even out of place or unorganised, just to try and make it look like she wasn't bothered by what's just happened, even though she knows she's only making her discomfort even more obvious but she can't help it. She needs the slight distraction.

"Bella, I'm sorry for the interruption but you must understand -" Esme starts but Bella cuts her off.

"That we need to get down to business, I get it," she grumbles out.

"Well, yes, but we could've waited until you two had um, well, satisfied yourselves…" Bella groans out in embarrassment as she looks down at the ground and covers her face with her hands, wishing to be anywhere but here right now. Literally anywhere. "But Jasper was beginning to find it difficult to concentrate with your girls' emotions…" Esme continued.

Bella groans even louder this time as she shrinks back into herself to try and get away from this situation that just seems to be getting worse with every passing minute. Not daring to look up from her hands, her words come out muffled, "It's fine, Esme. And sorry I snapped at you."

There is a moment of silence which makes Bella look up to see if Esme is still there. She is. Bella's about to hide her face back in her hands, still not ready to face Esme after the most embarrassing situation in her life, but then Esme replies to her, stopping Bella from hiding from her again.

"That's quite alright. I understand you must be very…frustrated…with how this turned out." Her eyes sparkle in amusement at Bella's discomfort which would tick her off if it were somebody else, but because it's Esme, she's finding it very hard to be annoyed with her.

Another moment passes and she makes her way in the room, giving Bella a hug. She awkwardly hugs her back before she releases her and offers Bella a kind and reassuring smile that helps reduce the girl's awkwardness of this entire situation.

"Let's go downstairs, the others are waiting for us," Esme says gently, while gesturing for Bella to walk out her bedroom door first. Bella can only hope the others won't mention anything about what Alice and her had been up to and what they were about to do. The last thing she needs right now is another round of embarrassment.

She walks down the stairs with Esme following behind. Once they get to the main room, everyone looks up at them. Immediately Bella starts to feel awkward again but she tries to pretend that she's not bothered at all, when all she wants to do is go back to her bed and hide under the sheets for a week. But that won't be happening.

"So what do we need to discuss for this battle?" She asks, taking note that Carlisle is in the room.

Surprisingly, it's Carlisle that answers, "I called this meeting about the upcoming battle to make sure we all have the plan engrained into our brains and to see if anyone has thought of any ideas that could benefit us. Anything that could possibly outwit the witches either during the battle, or just something to distract them before the war begins."

Everyone looks at each other. To Carlisle and Esme, it just looks like they're all seeing if anybody has any ideas to share, when really, they're all having a silent conversation with each other about how this is just a ploy to give Carlisle and the witches more of an upper hand. Obviously, they know he's the traitor in this family and there's no way in hell they will be helping him win just because of his unbelievable devotion to Edward. But if they didn't know he was working with the witches, they would have given him all the information he wants without a second thought.

It's Jasper who speaks up knowing they have to give Carlisle something or else they will start looking suspicious. "Well Carlisle, we have been trying to come up with ways to outsmart the witches in their own game, but none of our ideas seem to be foolproof. We're still thinking about it and new ways of making our fight harder on the witches to fight against us, but we don't know exactly what they can do to us. So we've decided to just stick with the original plan, and if anything needs to change, we will go with our gut feeling and what we have learned during our time training to make any necessary changes on the day."

Everybody nods their head in 'agreement' as though they've gone over this with each other numerous times. Carlisle subtlely studies each and every one of them and they're careful not to give anything away. It seems to have worked because he nods his head to acknowledge he's heard and understood what has been said.

"Well I trust you know what you're doing, Jasper. If you believe you've got this as thought out as you can and believe we have a chance at winning this, then I believe it too." Carlisle smiles at Jasper who returns the gesture with a nod.

With that, Carlisle makes his way to his office and Esme's attention turns to Bella, "Have you been able to get any information out of Laurent, James and Victoria this past week?"

The girl's eyes open comically wide as she realises she's been so absorbed in trying to expand her shield as far and wide as she can make it go, that she completely forgot to try and get answers. But before she can think of a response, Rosalie speaks up.

"Actually we have." Bella turns to look at her so fast you'd think her head was going to fall off. She studies Rosalie intensely trying to figure out if she actually got answers out of them or if she's just making this up to save Bella from stuffing up and causing Esme to become suspicious. Either way, she was grateful for Rosalie jumping into the conversation.

"Oh good!" Esme perks up at Rosalie's answer, obviously happy to have some good news for a change. "What do we know about them and their connection to the witches?"

Without any hesitation, Rosalie answers, "The three nomads had crossed the witches' territory unknowingly, and when they realised where they were it was too late to leave as the witches had cast a spell on them. Long story short, the witches bonded the three nomads together so if one dies, they all die. They promised to take it away if the nomads brought Bella to them."

There's a minute of silence as they all think about what has just been said when Esme replies, "What about them wanting Bella's blood?" Good question.

Rosalie just shrugs her shoulders in response. "They're planning on turning Bella human again." Everyone, including Bella, gasps at the revelation.

"Is that even possible?" Bella asks, barely above a whisper because of her shocked state. She notices Alice look at her and she can tell Alice is studying her to see if she wants to be human again. Her answer? Hell no.

Once again, Rosalie just shrugs her shoulders looking rather bored, but everyone could see the sliver of worry and intrigue in her eyes. "That's what our prisoners say. I could tell they were curious at the possibility of a vampire being turned human again, but as for the reason the witches want her blood? No idea. And quite frankly, I don't think I want to know."

Everybody turns their heads to look at Bella with worry in their eyes.

"Let's just focus on kicking their asses and making them wish they never messed with the Cullens!" Emmett boomed out, standing up with one fist clenched and punches into the palm of his other hand.

"If the witches can actually turn a vampire back to human," Jasper starts. "Then they're a lot more powerful than we originally thought. While Bella's safety is already our main priority, we're going to have to up the ante on making sure the witches don't get close enough to take her away."

Everybody nods their head in approval, even Rosalie. Bella can't help but still feel guilty. She doesn't want anybody to risk their lives for her. But she's already been down this road before, and she kept getting told that she is family. That when one of them is threatened, they are all threatened and they fight alongside each other, never backing down.

"I can't wait until this is all over," she says sadly, looking down at the floor, unable to look anyone in the eyes anymore. Next thing she knows, Alice is right by her side, holding tightly onto her hand and her body instantly warms to her touch.

We're going to make it through this. We need to make it through this.

Esme places her hand on Bella's arm and tries to give her a reassuring smile. It works, kind of. Not really. Honestly, it just makes her feel worse. It's causing her to think of Carlisle and how he is betraying his own wife. How Esme doesn't even know her husband who was once such a selfless and kind hearted man, has now become a treacherous man who will do anything, including killing them, to make his son who is already dead, happy.

Their lives right now, are royally screwed.


	27. Chapter 27

****** Chapter Twenty-Seven ******

Two weeks later, Jacob arrives at the Cullen residence with Seth and Leah following close behind. Before they can even reach the door, Esme opens it and holds it open for them to enter. They run straight in the house, not bothering to acknowledge Esme's presence as they meet the rest of the Cullens who had been downstairs waiting for them in the main room. Esme is by Carlisle's side not a second later.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" Carlisle calmly asks before Jacob is able to get a single word out.

He looks straight at Carlisle as he answers with a bit a venom in his voice, "The witches, they're coming."

Everyone stiffens in response to Jacob's news besides Carlisle who seems to stand taller. Bella moves into Alice's arms who pulls her in tighter against her body to provide some sort of comfort and protection.

"How far away are they?" Alice asks softly.

Jacob's attention turns from Carlisle to Alice as he replies to her, "They will be here in two hours at the latest. We had some wolves keep an eye out further away from here so we would have some time to prepare." He explains.

She just nods her head in sadness which soon turns into anger.

"They're messing with the wrong family," she growls out.

Rosalie storms away from her family in fury as she makes her way towards the basement to confront the three nomads. Everyone flinches at Rosalie's reaction and soon enough, their flinching again at hearing her shove the door to the basement open and hearing it break off its hinges and crash against the wall, surely making some damage upon impact.

Rosalie growls as she approaches their prisoners in a ferocious fury, getting right up in their face. "You have about two seconds to tell me exactly what the witches' game plan is or I swear to God, if somebody in my family gets badly injured or worse because you won't give me any God damn answers I will personally tear you all limb from limb until all that is left is just your fucking head before I throw you in a fire and kill you all myself! Do you understand me?" She exclaims.

The nomads' eyes widen in fear at the ferocity in the woman's eyes alone. Her words only made them realise that even if the witches win this battle, there's no guarantee that they will reverse the spell that's been cast on them, and if the they don't give the Cullens any answers to help them win this battle, their death is inevitable. Rosalie made that point clear as day for them.

Even though they didn't want to be bonded together forever, in fear that if one of them gets themselves killed then they all die, they also wanted to live. And there will be a very unlikely chance of that happening if they don't spill the information they know.

"Okay," Victoria says, Rosalie's furious eyes now focusing on the red haired woman. "I'll tell you what we know, but it isn't a lot."

"Tell me," Rosalie demands.

"All we know is that they don't plan on a massacre on vampire bodies. They just want the girl and they'll be on their way, but if anybody tries to stop them, lives will be lost and there's no way in hell that it's going to be them."

Rosalie growls at this, "And what makes you so sure that we can't kill them?"

Victoria looks at her unsteadily. "There may only be three of them, but there's only seven of you. One of whom is a traitor and will not be on your side during the fight. Not only that, but the witches are very powerful."

Having forgotten that she broke the door off its hinges and everyone in the house can hear their conversation, she's about to tell Victoria that she knows Carlisle is the traitor when Emmett is down at the doorway in a flash.

"There is no traitor in our family, you're lying," Emmett says before Rosalie can utter a word. She turns to look at him incredulously when she notices the door. Her resolve falters a bit but she regains her frustration and anger just as fast as it went. She gives him a half smile in thanks and he just nods his head in response.

Victoria looks at them both and at the doorway in curiosity when she suddenly realises that they know about the traitor and who it is.

"Right. But oh, let's not forget about Edward," Victoria raises her eyebrow when they both turn to face her again.

"What about him?" Emmett growls out, clenching his fists in anger.

"He'll be there, fighting alongside the witches. He wants nothing more than to have Alice and Bella away from each other. In fact, he'd rather Bella in a completely different country to Alice. He's so mad, so furious and so heartbroken that those two are together, and he will do anything to tear them apart. Even if it means killing one of them."

The room falls silent as they think about what she's just said.

"So technically," Victoria continues. "There's five of them, and six of you."

"Actually no," Rosalie says. "We have the wolves on our side too."

Victoria seems to take a moment to think about this before she looks back up at them and smirks, "I suppose you may have a very, very slight chance in winning then. Break a leg." She winks.

And with that, Emmett and Rosalie make their way back up to the main floor.

"We didn't even think about Edward in our plans," Bella says perplexedly. "How the hell did we not even consider him a possibility in fighting alongside the witches?" She looks everybody in the eyes waiting for an answer she doesn't get. "He's the sole reason that all of this shit is happening and none of us thought about the possibility of him fighting in the battle?"

She throws her arms up in exasperation as she paces back and forth. Jasper uses his gift to calm her down a bit and she just glares at him before taking a deep breath to help further calm her down.

"Bella, honey," Esme says softly. "It'll be okay. It may not have crossed our minds that Edward will involve himself in the fight, but we have each other and the wolves fighting alongside us and we will win." She tries to give Bella a reassuring smile but it doesn't have much effect on her.

"I know he was like a son to you Esme," Bella says. "But I really wish he was out of our lives forever. I want him actually DEAD. Gone. I want there to be nothing of him left. I want Edward erased from this world entirely."

Everyone just stares at Bella in slight shock at what she said, but they all agree with her. Esme just rushes up to Bella and envelops her in a tight hug.

"I wish none of this was happening," she says softly in Bella's ear. "If only you and Alice could have a relationship without having to look over your shoulder, waiting for something bad to happen." She releases Bella from the hug but keeps her hands on the girl's shoulders, holding her at arm's length. "In less than two hours, the witches will be here. Edward will be here. But we won't let them take you, Bella. After this fight is over, you and Alice will be able to live your happily ever after. Trust in that. We will win."

Bella pulls Esme back into a hug as she whispers, "Thank you, Esme. For everything."

Both of them pulling away from the hug, Esme smiles kindly at Bella. A cough brings the attention to Jacob.

"I think it's best we head off now to the spot we have been training at, get into our positions and wait for their arrival," he says.

Jasper thinks about this for a moment before he nods his head in agreement. "He's right. Let's head out there now." He looks back at Jacob as he says, "Once we get there, scout the perimeter and get yourselves straight into position. We'll be there early but let's not take any chances."

Jacob nods in response. He looks at Bella who is looking at him with sadness in her eyes. His tough exterior falters slightly and he gives her a reassuring smile that manages to give her a bit of hope that maybe they will all make it out of this alive with minor damage.

"Okay, let's head out," Jacob says as he, Seth and Leah follow behind him in a jog not waiting for the Cullens. They change into their wolf form as the growl and run to their destination.

The Cullens all look at each other, engraving each and every one's face to their memory before they leave their home. With one last look at everyone, Bella takes Alice's hand in hers and squeezes gently. Alice looks up and into Bella's eyes that are showing nothing but love and devotion.

Rosalie takes Emmett's hand in hers and he smiles sadly down at her. Esme looks to Carlisle who is looking everywhere but at her. She's hurt by this but doesn't think on it too much. Jasper makes his way to the front door and waits for the others to finish having their moment, before taking the lead in walking to where the battle will take place.

He finds himself thinking about Lilly. About how different she was to every other vampire he's ever come across. She intrigued him. He knew he was starting to develop feelings for her, but she left before he could get to know her better. Before he got to find out if he would ever stand a chance to be with her. He hopes that if he makes it out of this alive, he will see her again one day.

Their walk to the middle of the forest is quiet. Nobody utters a single word. They're all stuck in their thoughts. All hoping it will go the way they want it to.

Carlisle is afraid of what's about to happen. His family is going to hate him, but he's sure that they'll understand that Edward is practically his son and he needs to make him happy. What hurts him the most is knowing how much Esme is going to feel hurt and betrayed when she realises that he's going to hand Bella over to the witches as soon as they all meet up together. However, he fully believes that she will love him no matter how this turns out and that she will completely understand his reasoning for it all.

Soon, they arrive at the spot where the battle will soon take place. They don't see Jacob but they know he's out there in wolf form either still checking the perimeter or in position already. They all take their own positions as well, still nobody uttering a single word. Bella stands in the middle of the front line with Jasper to her left and Alice to her right. Behind and to the right of Alice is Emmett, and standing to his left is Rosalie. Beside Rosalie is Carlisle and then Esme to his left, everyone with a clear sight in front of them.

Besides the sound of leaves jostling in the wind and the occasional bird chirping, an eerie silence takes place between them.

Now they wait.


	28. Chapter 28

****** Chapter Twenty-Eight ******

Soon enough, the three witches arrive, standing their ground fifty metres away from the Cullens. Everybody, including the hidden wolves, are sizing up their opponents. Carlisle on the other hand, is waiting for the signal to reveal whose side he is really on, and to try and convince Bella to go with him and the witches. If that doesn't work, he knows he is going to have to use force.

"Well, this is rather a surprise," said Agatha, shooting a quick questioning and accusatory glance at Carlisle before looking around at everyone again. "I didn't expect you to know of our arrival."

The glance didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"We have our secrets like you have yours," replied Esme. Her motherly instincts kicking in as she predatorily takes a step forward, needing to protect those she sees as her own sons and daughters.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett said, also taking a step forward.

"Why," Kamila, Agatha's sister, responds. "We're here for Bella, of course." She looks straight at Bella and smirks.

"What do you want with her?" Rosalie growls out, fists clenching at her sides.

Clarisse, the third witch, turns her focus onto the blonde vampire.

"That's none of your concern, sweet cheeks," Clarisse drawls out.

"You don't have a say in what does and doesn't concern me," Rosalie fires back. "But here's an idea: How about we go straight to the part where I tell you that there is no way in hell either of you will be getting your filthy hands on Bella, and where I kick your ass!" Rosalie takes a few steps forward, about to carry out what she just said but Emmett takes a hold of her arm, stopping her from doing so.

She growls back at him but doesn't try to break out of the hold.

"I think it's best that you leave before things get ugly," Esme tells the witches. "Because believe me, it will."

"We will take our changes," Kamila chuckles, looking at her sister and friend in amusement, who also shares the same reaction.

"Fine by me," Emmett growls out, ready to fight.

Agatha pointedly looks at Carlisle, silently telling him to speak up. Taking a step forward, he turns his attention from the witches to his 'family'.

"I think it's best if Bella willingly leaves with the witches to prevent any unnecessary deaths," he says clearly, without any guilt or shame.

"What?" Esme hoarsely whispers, her head snapping towards him, unable to believe what her husband has just said.

"Bella should go with the witches. It's a selfish act if she does otherwise," he says as though it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Esme shakes her head in disbelief.

"I don't understand," she says, starting to regain her voice. "We've always stuck together. We've always fought for and alongside our family, that's never changed for us. What's going on, Carlisle?" She reaches out for him but he shrugs her away.

"Nothing has changed!" He yells at her. She recoils at his volume. "I am still fighting for my family! Edward is my family, I am doing this for him!"

There was a moment of silence before Esme quietly and emotionally said, "So none of us are considered family to you?"

"Of course you're all my family," he said.

Rosalie shakes her head in anger, "No. We're not. And even if you believe that to be true, the fact still stands that you would rather all of us, including your wife, fighting for our lives just so your DEAD 'son' gets what he wants?"

Rosalie's words fuels up Esme's own heartbreak and anger at her husband's betrayal, causing the woman to take a few menacing steps towards Carlisle.

"You know," she says. "You spend most of your time saving people who are injured or sick, when you're the sickest of them all."

Carlisle, now humiliated at his family's disrespect for him yells out, "Fine! If Bella won't give herself up, I'll do it for her!"

He rushes over to Bella and grabs her arm, about to throw her over to the witches when two pairs of strong hands latches onto his arms, prying them off of Bella. Once he has unwillingly released his hold on her, Alice swoops right in, giving a hard kick to his chest and sending him reeling backwards into a tree, snapping it in half. There's a loud booming sound as the tree crashes to the ground.

Carlisle gets back up and shakes himself off as he readies himself to go after Bella again when the witches tell him to stop. He looks over at them, both in annoyance for interrupting him and curiosity as to where they were going with this.

"This is your last chance to come over to us willingly, Bella," Kamila tells her.

"Go to hell," Bella growls out.

"Have it your way, then," Agatha says as she swiftly raises her arms to point to either side of her as she quickly moves her arms close together, causing two large trees to snap and fall down towards the Cullens.

They quickly start moving out of the way of the falling trees, but soon enough, Kamila raises one hand with her index finger pointing up towards the sky as she moves her hand in a circle, causing a great gust of wind, leaves and dirt to form around them. The Cullens struggle to see through Kamila's formation.

Alice makes sure to grab on to Bella's hand, making sure they don't separate from each other. Jasper manages to work his way through it and towards Kamila. He's about to jump at her when Carlisle attacks him from the side, causing a brawl to break out between the two vampires.

Clarisse walks her way into Kamila's earth magic, not getting caught in the middle of it as Kamila manoeuvres it around her. She makes her way towards Bella when Seth in wolf form comes bounding out from behind a few large trees and bushes to pounce on her. Caught off guard, she doesn't have time to react as Seth bites into her side and then straight away mauls her head off of her shoulders as his front paw holds her down.

He throws the witch's head to the side, growling at the other two witches whose eyes grew wide at unexpectedly seeing this giant wolf appearing out of nowhere to fight alongside the vampires. Seth's teeth and drool dripping to the ground filled with Clarisse's blood is enough to wake up the other two witches.

Their anger renewed, Kamila stops the gushes of wind she created and fixes her glare on Seth. Agatha takes an angry step forward and reaches her arm out as though she's going to strangle him. Seth starts wincing in pain and thrashes back and forth. Even though the two of them were merely twenty-five metres apart, Agatha was in fact strangling him.

Bella was quick to realise this as she focused on her shield, imagining it moving out towards him, encompassing him in her supernatural shielding bubble. Almost immediately, he stops wincing and regains his composure. He looks back at her with a thankful look in his big eyes. She nods her head in return before looking back at the two remaining witches.

The two look baffled for a moment before looks of realisation dawns their faces.

"I see someone's been practicing their gift," Kamila growls out, glaring daggers at Bella.

"Impressed, are we?" Rosalie smirks, speaking for Bella.

"More like: Curious. Let's see how well you've trained yourself, Bella."

Kamila places her arms out in front of her, laying her palms open and facing the sky. A storm starts to brew above them as the wind starts picking up and birds fly from their homes in the trees in fright. Agatha places her hand on her sister's shoulder as she closes her eyes to focus. A green glow starts to form its way around the two witches, momentarily distracting Carlisle, unintentionally giving Jasper a clear opening to get Carlisle flat on his back as he rips the man's right arm off.

Carlisle lets out a strangled cry of pain as he uses his now only arm to place his hand where his arm was just torn off. The scream of pain was enough to momentarily startle Bella out of her focus on her shield, causing it to drop right at lightning shoots down from the sky, narrowly missing each Cullen it came to strike down.

With the green glow encircling the two witches caused by Agatha, the storm becomes more powerful and more dangerous as the Cullens continue to try and dodge the lightning strikes.

"Bella!" Alice calls out to her lover. "Use your shield!"

Bella calls back, "I can't focus long enough for it to shield everyone!"

Jasper, out of the way of the storm because of how close he and Carlisle are to the witches, abandons his fight with his once father figure to tackle Kamila to the ground. However, before he could, Carlisle manages to move past his pain enough to block Jasper's path before he was able to get to Kamila.

Seeing everyone struggling with the witches and not really getting anywhere, the rest of the hidden wolves make their presence known as they jump out from behind the trees and land in front of the Cullens, in front of the storm. Growling and taking a fighting stance, Agatha opens her eyes to see the many wolves now stalking towards them with their teeth bared.

She takes her hand off of her sister's shoulder and the green formation encircling them now dissipates into thin air. Kamila's storm begins to lack its severity, though it is still strong enough to keep the lightning strikes falling down, aiming for the Cullens' heads.

Jacob in his wolf form dives for Agatha, aiming to rip her head right off her shoulders. But expecting this move, Agatha quickly retaliates before Jacob could inflict any damage onto her by sending a log flying from the side straight into his rib cage, hurling him through the air to the side as he crashes into the ground with a thud.

The other wolves quickly surge forward but Agatha uses a great gust of wind to send them flying backwards. A few landed in the Cullen's storm circle, but before they can get up to try and move out of there, all but one gets struck with the lethal lightning, killing them instantly. The other wolf tries to protect Bella as she focused on expanding her shield.

The wolf shoves Bella out of the way so she wouldn't get struck by a lightning bolt coming her way but by doing so, he got struck instead and fell to ground lifeless. The battleground is crazy. The Cullens can't find their way out of the deadly storm Kamila has created, Jasper and Carlisle are fighting on the ground with Carlisle having the upper hand from his surprise attack when Jasper tried tackling Kamila, Jacob is motionless to the side of the field after being hit hard in the ribs from a log and the werewolves are struggling to get behind Agatha since they're aware that witches can't use their magic on anyone or anything behind them.

As quick as the storm had been brought on by Kamila, it stops.

"Why did you storm the storm?" Agatha demands.

Kamila shakes her head, "I didn't."

The Cullens turn their attention back to the two witches and are about to attack when what they see stops them in their tracks,

Kamila and Agatha see the Cullens looking behind them with shocked expressions on their faces. They cautiously turn around to face whatever is behind them. All they see is a blonde girl, a vampire, who takes on a great resemblance to Rosalie.

"Hi there," Lilly says casually with a smirk plastered on her face. "Am I late to the party?" She directs her question to the Cullens but her eyes never leave the two witches who are staring back at her in wonder.

Lilly's voice distracts Jasper during his fight with Carlisle, giving the traitor an even more advantage over the ex-soldier. Carlisle flips him over until he is laying on his stomach. He places his knee between Jasper's shoulder blades and with his one hand, he starts to slowly pull Jasper's head backwards, trying to rip it off of his shoulders. Cracks along the bottom of Jasper's neck start to emerge, but before Carlisle could fully put it off, he stops, stuck frozen in pain.

He lets go of Jasper as he falls to the ground, allowing Jasper to slowly start to heal. Still unable to move from the immense amount of pain he is feeling, Jasper recovers enough to get back up. He grabs Carlisle by his sleeve as he hauls him up to his knees and growls out, "Tell Edward I said 'Hi' for me, will ya?" And with that, he yanks Carlisle's head off and throws it to the floor.

Esme's scream could be heard from a mile away. She rushes forward, trying to get to Carlisle but Emmett holds her back.

"He was a traitor, Esme," Emmett says to her, his voice full of sorrow.

"He was my husband!" She growls at him, fighting to get out of his grip. He's too strong though, and eventually she gives up fighting and slumps into his embrace. Emmett holds onto her, trying to provide whatever comfort to her he could in the middle of a supernatural war.

Bella, breaking out of her shock, immediately focuses on expanding her shield, managing to cover all of the Cullens and a few wolves.

Rosalie takes a step towards her sister, "Lilly, where'd you end up going to?"

Lilly, still keeping her main focus on the two witches merely smirks and replies, "I brought along a few friends to help out with this battle. I hope you don't mind."

Not a second later, cloaked figures make their way out from behind the bushes and trees to make themselves known. When they stop walking, they take the hoody off of their heads and looks up. Everybody gasps in response.

"The Volturi," Alice whispers out in shock.


	29. Chapter 29

****** Chapter Twenty-Nine ******

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey everyone! I just want to say a big thank you to all of you for reading this story through to its last instalment and I apologise for not updating it in so long.**

 **This is the final chapter.**

 **I had so many ideas of where I wanted this story to go as I am sure you're all aware because of all the visions that were happening… But I just wanted to finish this story off as I have lost motivation for it.**

 **I hope this last chapter is okay, I tried adding in more Bellice moments because I became so in love with Lilly's mysterious persona that I felt like I was making this story about her instead (my bad).**

 **I'll admit, I feel like everyone is going to hate me with this chapter (you'll understand why when you have finished it) but hey! I had been planning on *that* part happening since the very beginning. Oops.**

 **Okay, that's enough of me talking.**

 **NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Let's get this show on the road," Lilly says, keeping her smirk in place. She glances at each Cullen and when her eyes land on Carlisle's dismembered body on the floor, a wave of anger courses through her. Rising her hand to the sky, a flash of lightning makes its way down from the dark clouds above and strikes Carlisle's body, setting it aflame and erasing any chance there was for his survival.

Esme shrieks in pain from the heartbreak of seeing her husband of many years burn before her eyes. Everyone looks at Lilly in shock, the Volturi even more so because of their history with the girl, knowing that killing someone, anyone, isn't something she would have ever dreamed of doing. Lilly shows next to no emotion but the little emotion that can be seen in her eyes is remorse for the woman who became like a mother to her.

"You have got to be kidding me," Alice can't help but mutter. Bella looks at her with worry and confusion, wondering if Alice just had another vision. "The entire time you have been here, dearest Lilly, you could've advised us of your earth powers and we could've had a better plan to win this war!" She bellows out in disbelief. "But no! You keep your mouth shut and -"

"Alice -" Bella tries interrupting Alice, shifting on her feet uncomfortably.

"Here we are! The war has already started, Carlisle is dead -"

"Alice!" Bella yells, this time managing to stop her girlfriend from continuing on. "This is really not the best time to express your frustrations. Could you not wait until this is all over and done with?" Bella throws her hands up in exasperation.

"No, I couldn't wait!" Alice turns to face Bella, eyes wide with disbelief. "This whole event could've turned out so differently if we knew she had earth powers!"

Lilly raises her eyebrow at the two girls arguing as Rosalie rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest in boredom. Everyone else looks at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Well she's here now and she's brought the Volturi back with her! We have the upper hand right now so what's the problem?" Bella fights back.

"The problem is -"

"Um hello, I am right here," Lilly states, raising her eyebrows with a wave of her right hand.

Alice and Bella turn their attention to Lilly with a huff.

"I would firstly like to state that I don't have earth powers," Lilly says slowly walking towards the pair. She rolls her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest and showing the similarity between her and Rosalie.

Alice throws her arms up in disbelief and is about to start arguing again when Lilly quickly cuts her off.

"And," Lilly draws out. "I think we should get back to it, don't you?" She cocks her head to the side and places her hand on Alice's shoulder, daring the girl to argue with her.

"Please," Jasper says. "I believe we would all like this to be over and done with as soon as possible."

Alice glares at Jasper right before a vision hits her. Lilly gets hit with the vision as well. Everyone stands still, both dreading and needing to know what the vision is but are kept on high alert in case the witches make a move. A few seconds pass when the other Cullens begin to notice how Lilly is affected just like Alice is. Jasper tilts his head to the side, studying the two girls closely.

Another second passes and the two girls snap out of it. They look at each other. Alice with weary eyes but with a bit of excitement and Lilly's with determination, not having the time to worry about what they are all thinking right now about her and her powers.

"Alice?" Bella asks cautiously.

"I just had a vision about this battle," she whispers in disbelief.

"But they put a cast on you to stop you from seeing anything to do with the witches?" She asks, confused.

"I know." Alice continues to stare at Lilly, needing to know what is going on.

Lilly genuinely smiles at Alice and offers her hand to shake as a peace offering. Alice accepts the offer and smiles back.

"Let's win this thing," she whispers to Alice with a glint of excitement in her eyes. A hint of recognition flashes in Alice's eyes and she smiles wider and nods her head in agreement.

All of the Cullens look at each other in confusion, hoping someone knew what just happened. Of course, the only people who knew were Rosalie who just looked relieved and ready to fight and Esme who is too torn to do anything but stand there not doing or looking at anybody, she's completely ignorant to the world around her.

Emmett wants to stay with Esme to ensure she is okay but he takes a step away from her and readies himself for whatever is to come. Lilly turns around to face the Volturi. Not needing any words, she simply nods her head to them, telling them it is game time. Even though she hasn't worked with them for a long time, they still knew how to read each other and how to work with each other from all the years that they had fought together.

Jane, a young looking blonde girl, smirks and nods her head in response. The excitement not lost in her eyes. She turns her focus on the witch closest to her.

"Pain," she simply says.

The witch screams in agony as she falls to the ground from the immense amount of pain she abruptly feels all throughout her body. The other witch beside her turns to flee but doesn't get two steps away when Rosalie and two guards of the Volturi are in front of her, stopping her path. As one guard moves to grab her, she quickly ducks down and punches the ground, causing a crack in the ground to open up about fifteen metres wide, the guard falling into the earth and dying before he even realises what's happened. It spreads out horizontally between her and the two remaining vampires. Its length ranges on for miles, no one knowing how long it is.

A few wolves move out from behind the trees, growling, knowing they can't jump the distance safely to help out the Cullens and the Volturi. Knowing that they are helpless being on the other side with Rosalie and a member of the guard. The witch just smiles wickedly and turns to run in the other direction when she stops short seeing Lilly now directly in front of her looking bored.

"Is that the best you can do?" Lilly raises her brow at her. She chances a quick glance at her sister on the other side and Rosalie notices a hint of fear in her sister's eyes before the girl turns her focus back to the witch. "Because I can do a lot better than that with your powers. Here, let me show you."

Lilly does what she was best at during her time with the Volturi: using someone's powers against them and torturing them with it.

Emmett and Jasper run to the witch who has been knocked down by the immense pain Jane is making her feel. They end her life without a second thought and nod their appreciation to Jane who does the same in response.

Everyone now has their focus on Lilly who is torturing the last remaining witch. The Cullens have no idea how to react, most of them don't understand what is going on and the ones who do, aren't sure whether to get involved or not.

Jane casually walks over to Lilly and her opponent, if you could even call the witch that at this stage. She looks at Lilly and asks a silent question.

"Not yet," Lilly says to Jane.

"You've done more than enough, Lillian," Jane replies smoothly.

"We can finish this now," Rosalie jumps into the conversation. "There is no reason to keep torturing her. This isn't you, Lilly."

"Not yet," Lilly replies with a bit of frustration. "Make an appearance you bastard," she whispers.

Suddenly, Alice is being shoved into a tree and held off the ground by her throat from an unseen force.

"Alice!" Bella cries out as she sprints towards her lover.

"Get off of me!" Alice struggles to yell out, fighting with the air.

Within a second, Bella is by Alice's side trying to get her back down on the ground to no use. She can't feel what is keeping her suspended in the air. Growling, she kicks the tree in anger, causing it to snap and fall. Whatever was holding Alice up has now let her go.

Bella catches Alice as she falls and holds her tightly, protectively, against her chest.

"What the hell was that?" Bella asks, desperate for an answer.

"My guess," Alice croaks out. "Edward."

There's a moment of silence with everyone soaking in their own dread at remembering that Edward is another problem they have to solve. They were so caught up in just defeating the witches that for a moment they forgot the one person who was the cause for all of this trouble.

Bella sighs in frustration and anger and closes her eyes. She lowers her head down to rest against Alice's and gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Why did you have to piss him off?" Bella mumbles in her ear.

Alice whips her head around to face Bella and argues, "What did I do?"

"You just had to steal my heart and make me fall in love with you," Bella shakes her head, hiding a smile. "So technically all of this is your fault."

"You're the one who just had to make me think about you and what we got up to that day in the forest when I shouldn't have been thinking about it knowing that Edward could read my mind! Don't you dare blame me!" Alice is moving to sit up but Bella laughs and pushes her back down into her.

"I love you, Alice," Bella tells her softly, looking deeply into her eyes so she can see how much love and care she has for her.

Alice immediately softens at the words. Smiling, she places her hand on Bella's cheek and whispers, "I love you too."

Bella grins widely and passionately kisses her. Pulling away she says, "I love you even though you made us go to war and risk our lives."

Alice playfully hits her. "Definitely worth it though."

"Definitely worth it," Bella repeats her girlfriend's words, smiling warmly at her.

Suddenly, Bella is shoved away from Alice and once again, Alice is being held in the air. This time, however, she's being held by her jaw.

She is kicking and trying to grasp anything she can to hold onto but to no avail. Choking noises resound in her throat as crack marks slowly start to appear on the edges of Alice's mouth and moving their way up her jawline. Her struggle to get out of this invisible grip that is holding her becomes more intense. She is moving around like crazy. Emmett and Jasper are by her side trying to help her but nothing is working. Rosalie cries out Alice's name as she runs as fast as she can around the crack keeping her away from her family.

"Somebody do something!" Jasper screams out.

Bella is on the ground, looking on in horror. Her lover's head half torn off. It's when Jasper yells that snaps her out of it. Her body is filled with pure anger as she rushes over to the witch and yanks her off the ground.

"Get rid of him!" She screams.

Lilly cuts back on her torturing to give the witch a chance to recover enough to respond.

Panting, the witch says, "Go to hell."

Bella throws her to the ground, fangs bearing she growls, "I will not tell you again."

"You're going to kill me anyway, so why would I want to help you?" She snarls.

"You're right. We are going to kill you whether or not you help us. It's how we are going to kill you that matters to you," Bella smiles wickedly.

"You haven't got it in you," the witch breathes out under Bella's pressure holding her down.

"No, she doesn't," Jane steps forward with a smirk. "But we do," she gestures to the other Volturi members. "You've already gotten a taste of what Lillian here can do with your own powers. Imagine what she can do if she actually put in a bit of effort." Jane predatorily walks circles around the witch on the ground. "You wouldn't be able to stand even if Bella wasn't holding you down. You are physically exhausted, weak. I've known Lillian for a long time and believe me, what she has been putting you through is nothing compared to what she can do. I can put you through a world of pain, Lillian can torture you as badly as she wants to and that alone can kill you. But where is the fun in that?" Jane kneels down beside the witch's head, "I'm not going to tell you exactly how I plan on torturing you and killing you but let's just say it's not going to be very pleasant on your end at all which makes it all the more better for us. But you see, we need this Edward ghost gone and we know you can do that. So if you send him away or whatever the hell you do, you'll have a less painful death, how does that sound?"

The witch can see the fire behind Jane's eyes, she knows how badly this woman wants to torture her.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" she asks.

"You don't," Lilly says. "But it's a risk you're going to have to take now, isn't it?"

The witch looks at each vampire's face, studying them to see if there's another way out of it. She quickly realises there is none.

"Hurry up!" Emmett cries out. By this time, Alice's head is almost completely torn off and she is no longer able to try and fight back.

"You have three seconds!" Bella yells, putting more pressure on the witch's chest.

"Okay! Okay, I'll get rid of him," she agrees.

Bella gets off of her immediately and yanks the witch to her feet.

She closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths before uttering a spell in a foreign language. Soon enough, Alice's body has fallen into Jasper's arms, her head immediately beginning to heal itself.

"It's done," the witch states. "He's gone for good, there'll be no more trouble for you."

Bella lets go of the witch in her rush to be with Alice, causing the woman to fall back down on the ground unceremoniously. She glares at the back of Bella and is about to cast a spell when Jane shoots a paralysing pain through the witch's body, preventing any trick she thought she might've had up her sleeve.

"And the fun begins," Jane smirks.

"Alice!" Bella cries out.

Alice has just finished healing and able to move again when Bella comes charging at her full force.

The girl comes to her senses and jumps out of Jasper's arms just in time for Bella to run into her in a big embrace.

"Alice, oh my God," Bella repeatedly says against her lover's neck, eyes tightly shut. Not daring to pull away from her.

"It's okay, Bella," Alice soothes, running her hands up and down Bella's back. "I'm okay."

Bella finally pulls away enough to look into Alice's eyes to make sure that she is in fact alright. Seeing just that, she crushes her lips to Alice's, not caring about anyone around them right now.

"Alice!" a female voice calls out, interrupting their moment. "Oh thank God!"

The two girls pull away just as Rosalie comes running over and strangling Alice in a bear tight hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Rosalie tells her.

"Why is everyone blaming me for things today?" Alice says exasperatedly.

Emmett, Jasper and Bella chuckle at that. Everyone is relieved that everything has settled down now and will be okay.

A thud is heard and they all turn to face where the noise came from. The witch is dead. The Volturi are talking with Lilly about joining their guard again which immediately peaks the Cullens' interest. They didn't know that Lilly used to be part of the Volturi. Rosalie stays silent, hoping that her sister will refuse and stay with them.

"Thank you for the offer," Lilly says. "But I have found my sister. I've finally found my home."

"The offer will always be there," Jane tells her. She nods to the other guards and simply says, "We're done here." Taking one last look at the Cullens, Jane and the other Volturi members leave.

The wolves growl out their goodbyes knowing that there is no more threat.

Lilly stands by herself with her back towards everyone, deep in thought.

"Hey, Lilly!" Emmett calls out.

Lilly turns around to face him.

"So what exactly is your power?" he asks.

"Everything," she shrugs her shoulders.

Emmett stares at her dumbfounded and Rosalie just smiles and rolls her eyes.

"She can mimic a gift when she's close to the gifted person," Rosalie says. "So when she is near Alice, she gets visions."

"But it's way cooler than that," Lilly says, making her way over to the Cullens. "I have a stronger and more controllable version of their gifts. So I see more when Alice has a vision and I can have the visions whenever I want if I practised it enough which wouldn't be hard or take long to learn."

"Huh," Emmett grunts, crossing his arms over his chest. "And how did you not know this about her, Alice? Aren't you supposed to be the psychic one in this family?"

Alice punches him in the stomach before he has time to react and he crumbles over in pain.

"I suppose that answers a lot of my questions then," Jasper smiles at Lilly. "I couldn't read your emotions when you were close to me because you could block them out from mimicking my gift."

Lilly smirks at him in amusement, "You haven't got me all figured out yet, cowboy."

"And you!" Bella turns to point her finger at Jasper's chest, faking her anger. "Keep your hands off Alice. She's mine now, you had your chance, mister!"

Knowing that Bella is joking he laughs and says, "Yes ma'am."

She laughs with him and pulls him into a hug. Soon enough, a group hug has started with Rosalie grumbling when Emmett shoves her into the hug as well.

"Today turned out better than I thought," Emmett says.

"Yeah," Alice says. "But Lilly and I knew it'd end up okay," the two girls look at each other and smile.

The moment is ruined when they hear an ear-piercing scream. Everyone jumps away from each other to see what is going on.

"Esme, no!" Alice screams out.

Emmett, Jasper and Lilly start running towards Esme but it's too late. She ran into the fire that is still set alight from her husband's burning body, her own now aflame as she lies down with her husband's remains. Her screams having brought back the werewolves.

The werewolves realise what has happened and sit down, their way of showing respect. The Cullens cry out seeing their motherly figure having taken her own life because she couldn't bear the thought of living without her husband. She didn't know what he had done but even if she did, the outcome would have been the same. She loved him and that was all that mattered to her.

The screams stop. Everything around them becomes silent.

No one predicted the tragedy that has taken place. Their day of victory has turned into a day of grief. They are heartbroken. Emmett feels it the most, blaming himself for not having stayed with Esme. Lilly also feels a lot of guilt having set Carlisle aflame, making sure he wasn't to return to the living.

Jasper sorrowfully shakes his head and says, "Stop blaming yourselves. This isn't your fault."

They quietly gather around the fire and each of them says their goodbyes.

Jasper is the first to leave, not wanting to be around so many strong emotions much longer. Lilly leaves with him. Next are Emmett and Rosalie, walking away slowly, heartbrokenly. Alice and Bella are the last ones to leave. Bella is holding Alice tightly as Alice breaks down. She doesn't want to leave Esme but after they have been there for a while, Bella gently begins to guide Alice away and back to the house.

The building is depressing for everyone to walk into. There's no life in it. It's become a miserable place. They left this house ready for war, everyone determined to stick together and win. They did win. At the cost of Carlisle and Esme. Everyone is hurting over their loss of Carlisle as well but they only saw him as a traitor. It's Esme that all the Cullens are grieving over.

A few months go by and light has been brought back into their lives. It's not the same as it used to be, there are days when they feel low and days where they feel fine, still affected by the death of Esme, who they all saw as their mother. But they've come a long way.

Lilly and Jasper are in a happy relationship, Lilly always messing around with her emotions to confuse Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie are as good as they've always been and Bella and Alice have never been more in love than they are right now.

"You know," Alice says. "All of those visions I had about the battle and what happened after it never ending up coming true."

"Maybe I was your good luck charm after all," Lilly winks, snuggling in closer to Jasper.

"Lilly," Bella warns. "We have talked about this. You have Jasper now so back off."

The four of them laugh. Life isn't perfect but for now, it's as perfect as can be.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I would really like to thank one reviewer in particular for making me aware that I kept changing between past and present tense. MY BAD AND THANK YOU.**

 **If you get any notifications after this about this story, it'll just be me correcting all those mistakes I made if I ever get around to it.**

 **Thank you all once again!**

 **I hope I didn't disappoint you all too much with this final chapter :)**

 **~Over and out.**


End file.
